


Runeterra High

by Archer06



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 73,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer06/pseuds/Archer06
Summary: League of Legends fluff set in a High School. Alternate universe of the champions as most of them are students. Story focuses on Kayn, Zoe, Ekko, Neeko and Talon with other champions making appearances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Kayn**

I didn’t hear anyone calling my name. Well maybe, somewhere of the very edge of my consciousness. What I was very aware of was the large book being slammed onto my desk before me, startling me awake with a yell.

“Kayn, nice of you to rejoin us,” the teacher scowls down at me, picking up the large book while I decide if my heart is going to burst from my chest. “Having a nice nap?”

“I wasn’t napping,” I lie. “I was meditating. It helps my concentration in class.”

“Meditating? Then you must know where we are up to in the text?” He smirks down at me. We were studying a text? Really?

“Of course,” I bluff. God, I don’t even have a book out. Was I supposed to bring one? 

“Oh my god, you guys, look at that!” A voice squeals out across the classroom. Everyone turns to look at Zoe who, in turn, has jumped onto her desk. She hops around like a sugar fuelled rabbit, pointing out of the windows beside me. Her long, multicoloured hair takes on a life of it’s own as it floats around behind her.

“Look at what?” The teacher turns to the windows as Zoe jumps across other desks like stepping stones.

“Did you guys miss it?” she looks around the room again before jumping onto my desk and pressing her face up against the window. “It was right there.” I shrug at people looking as Zoe slumps onto my desk. Why they think I would have any idea what this is about is beyond me.

“Guys, it was a giant star dragon? Did you all miss it. It was right there. Right outside the window. C’mon.”

“Zoe please take your seat.”

“I swear. Lulu saw it. Ask Lulu,” she points towards the purple haired girl who looks as baffled as I think the rest of us feel. Everyone looks to Lulu who cocks her head.

“I did?” Before Zoe can reply she subtly drops a book onto my lap and leaps back to her feet.

“Sure you did. Remember? It was right outside. I know you saw it too.”

“Er, yeah, I think I remember that,” Lulu nods clearly remembering nothing. The teacher just shakes his head before looking back at Zoe, still not in her place.

“Zoe, please take your seat.”

“You guys are all so dull. I can’t believe _I_ was across the room and _I_ saw it, and you guys right next to the windows missed it. Varus, come on, you’re right there. Right there. How did you miss it?” I can sense the confusion from the guy sat a desk behind me.

“There was nothing there.”

“I think I saw it,” Ekko yells from across the room. “It was huge and…red?” He adds the colour on uncertainly. He has no clue. I turn to look at him, confusion on my face. Why is he buying into this?

“Well it was purple but red makes purple so I can see where you’d go wrong,” Zoe replies.

“I love purple,” Lulu chimes back in.

“See. That’s why you saw it too because purple is a fun colour,” Zoe tells her. 

“Zoe, seat. Lulu, seat. Ekko stay in your seat. Kayn, where are we up to!” The teacher yells. The short girl on my desk hops back to her seat as I open the book where an origami butterfly has been shoved between two pages. A pink line and arrow are drawn under some text.

“Er, here,” I point to the page, but the teacher just raises an eyebrow to me.

“Read it.”

“Right, um sure,” I mutter, looking at the text before me.

“Stand up to do it,” I’m told. Grumbling to myself I stand up and start to read out from where Zoe has marked. 

Clearly me having even the faintest idea of what was happening in the lesson annoys the teacher as he struts back to the front, placing his book back before him on his desk. His eyes don’t leave me though. 

**“That was rather fortunate for you,”** a voice snickers in my mind, really not helping me read aloud. Yes, it was very fortunate, and I have a feeling I’ll be paying for that assistance in some way.

“You were asleep for like the whole thing,” Ekko laughs as we leave the room.

“Thank you. I was aware.”

“He was going to have you. You need to thank Sparkles for her diversion.”

“Diversion? You mean complete insanity?”

“Hey, not my fault you were asleep and missed the dragon,” Zoe shrugs, skipping up beside us both. I stare down at her.

“There was no dragon.”

“There is though.”

“Not out on our schoolyard,” I gesture through a window as we head outside. The girl just shrugs again before leaping ahead.

“Not yet anyway.”

“Did that sound like a threat to you?” Ekko leans in closer to me, his voice low. It would if I believed Zoe for one second that her magical space dragon existed. But I don’t.

Outside, we head round to the seating area overlooking the running track and football pitch. Not because any of us enjoy sports, but because the view here is pretty good sometimes. I climb up a few seats and lean back onto the wood as Ekko and Zoe join me. From behind me I hear soft, almost silent, movement descending the steps. On the step above my head, the footsteps stop and a raggedy rust coloured cats tail swings down around the left side of my face.

**“Once I take control, that girl and her obnoxious hair will be the first to go,”** Rhaast almost cackles. I roll my eyes. He won’t win this battle. He should be aware of that. My thoughts echo in his head and I hear him laugh.  


**“Believe what you like Kayn.”**

“Awwww, look at the kitty,” Zoe suddenly squeals and the tail beside me starts to bristle.

**“Do not let her come near me!”**

“Imma going hug you and cuddle you and love you forever,” she gushes, leaping up. The tail moves and I hear him start to dash away. I just smirk as a time bubble is launched over the steps hitting her target dead center.

**“Kayn!”** is the last thing he gets out before dropping down. 

“Night Rhaast,” I smirk. Zoe skips past us, grabbing the cat up and starting to squeeze the life out of it.

“That cat is the mangiest looking thing,” Ekko glances over. Rhaast has woken up but I guess being cuddled will do that. Unfortunately for him, Zoe has him held tight to her chest, his legs – and more importantly claws – tucked away.

“It gets tackled by Zoe most days. I’m not surprised,” I snicker, smirking at the annoyed look on the cat’s face.

“Ezreal!” Zoe suddenly yells out, hurling Rhaast high up into the air. I hear him yowl as she skips back over to us. He really should know better. “How’s my hair, is it sparkly enough. Do I need more sparkles? What about colours? Do they look right?” On cue her hair changes through several different hues.

“Let’s watch some practice, shall we?” Ekko smirks, his eyes going to where the school cheerleading group have come outside. I give a nod, my yellow eyes watching one in particular. Ahri. She starts to arrange the others how she wants them. Her silky black hair tied up into a loose ponytail. Her nine large white fox tails bob around behind her. For a moment she turns back around, someone saying something to make her smile. Damn, what a smile she has. It is for this reason that we spend so long on these wooden steps.

“Look at my beautiful Ezreal,” Zoe bounces, leaping into the air and falling forward, hovering just above the steps. Her eyes go to the only male of the group. An athletic blonde guy called Ezreal. Zoe is obsessed with him.

“What? There’s a guy down there?” I snigger before a very large, very fast moving bubble hits me hard in the face. I hear Ekko laughing as I scowl over towards the girl with us.

“That hurt.”

“Good. Look at him. Oh, he’s so pretty. I wish I was on the squad. Then I’d get to wear a cute uniform and he’d be totally into me.”

“You forgetting one thing?” Ekko looks to the girl, everyone ignoring the bright red mark left on my face.

“Huh?” Zoe looks at him from where she’s floating. Ekko just points down towards the pretty blonde girl talking to the object of Zoe’s attention. Pouting, she just sticks her tongue out.

“She’s not that cool. I mean what can she do that I can’t?”

“Act like a normal person?” I suggest. The next bubble that hits me comes from behind and causes me to fall forward, sliding down several steps. 

“Zoe!” I yell, pushing myself up. 

“I helped you in English class. Don’t forget that,” she warns, wagging a finger at me. 

“Don’t hit me with those bubbles!”

“Don’t make fun of my Ezreal. Honestly, you’re so angry sometimes Kayn. Anyone would think that you were having your body and mind corrupted by a demonic feline.” She looks over to me, her pout now a sly smirk.  
“Fine, watch your girly looking boy,” I huff, sitting back down and folding my arms. 

“He’s just sore because he has about as much chance with Ahri as you do with Ezreal,” Ekko laughs, thinking Zoe’s odd ramblings to be just that. Zoe glances at me before launching into some rant about Lux with copious amounts of how amazing Ezreal is thrown in there. I remain silent and glance up towards the top of the tiered seats at where the cat with red eyes smirks at me.

‘I will win,’ I warn him. He doesn’t reply, but I hear his deep voice laughing in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayn

                “Kayn!” Zoe screams, waking me up straight away and causing me to fall straight from my bed. What the hell? I look up from the floor at where she’s floating in midair. The glow from her phone is literally the only source of light in my dark room, but it’s enough to make out her wide grin.

                “Kayn! Look!” She drops down beside me, pushing her phone into my face and blinding me with the light. Shoving her back I blink wildly trying to get vision back.

                “What time is it?” I hiss at her.

                “Time? Who cares about the time? Did you not see?”

                “Zoe, I can’t see a damn thing right now.” On cue my light comes on only adding to my sight misery.

                “There, now you can see, and stop being grumpy. Look!” Again the phone is pushed at me and I snatch it from her grasp. She starts to hop around, unable to contain her excitement over something.

                “It’s literally a photo of you,” I turn the phone back to her to show her the image.

                “Duh, I know that. I took it. Cute selfie right? But look, look who liked it.”

                “Who?”

                “Ezreal,” she squeals loudly, grabbing her phone back and leaping back into the air. “He liked my photo.”

                “Well hot damn,” I reply with a yawn. “Can I go back to sleep now?”

                “Hey you. You can look too,” she laughs, pushing the phone into the face of Rhaast as he lays on a shelf. He just manages to dodge back with a snarl, but it does little to dampen Zoe’s excitement.

                “This is the most exciting thing that’s ever happened to me,” she tells me, dropping back to the floor and starting to hop from foot to foot, her phone clutched to her chest.

                “You’re the Aspect of Twilight. Somehow, I think greater things than Ezreal liking a selfie of you wearing a flower in your hair have happened,” I remark, crawling back into my bed.

                “No. Nothing like this. I’m so excited,” she yells out. From the other side of my wall I hear banging and a voice yelling through to be quiet.

                “Great, you woke Rakan up too,” I yawn again, pulling my duvet back over me.

                “Ooooo, I’ll show him too,” she decides, throwing herself at the wall. She vanishes through in a portal. Muttering I get back up to turn my light off, hearing some commotion on the other side of my wall. I’m just about to turn it off when Zoe reappears, her face bright red and biting her bottom lip to stop her laughing.

                “Didn’t just wake Rakan up,” she giggles. Looking to the wall, I run over now and pass through it into another darkened room. Zoe pops up beside me from a portal and flicks the light on.

                “Guys,” Rakan complains, covering his eyes from the light. I snigger as I look at Zoe and back to the mound under the covers beside Rakan.

                “I’m sure there are rules being broken here,” I snigger, leaning back onto the wall behind me. Rakan scowls at me as Zoe pops off across the room and bounces onto the mound in the bed. I hear the disgruntled voice of Xayah coming from below it.

                “Just imagine what would happen here if the headmistress found out?” I continue, Rakan’s scowl not letting up. Zoe tumbles back from the bed as Xayah’s head now appears, her large ears twitching.

                “Get lost Kayn,” she tells me, her eyes meeting mine.

                “Hey, I’m not doing anything here. Not me breaking any rules.”

                “Makes a change,” Xayah huffs, her eyes going back to Zoe whose attention has once again gone back to her phone and the wonder that is apparently a like from Ezreal.

                “Please don’t tell anyone. We weren’t doing anything,” Rakan pleads, his hands going together.

                “Doesn’t look that way,” I point out. A purple feather, more akin to a dagger, flies past my face and sticks in the wall by my face.

                “And what of you? Zoe came from your room,” Xayah points out. I look back to the floating girl.

                “Ezreal liked my photo. How amazing is that,” she squeals, bouncing around the room holding her phone aloft.

                “She was in my room for that reason. I’m guessing you aren’t here because you were excited over a like,” I grin back at the vastaya girl. God, she has a scowl that could kill a guy. Rakan is so easy going. How are these two a thing?  

                “Please Kayn, Zoe, don’t say anything. We were just sleeping,” Rakan continues to plead and Zoe continues to bounce, while Xayah and myself have ourselves a staring match. How did she even get into the boy’s dorm? She can’t pop through interdimensional portals. I glance towards the window. Did she climb up? We’re on the second floor. Still, I could see Xayah doing that.

                “I might keep quiet. Might,” I reply smugly. I’m about to fold my arms as a show of defiance when I realise, like a fool, I haven’t got anything covering the darkin corruption on my left arm. Normally I wear a long glove or bandages or something over it. As subtly as I can manage, I slide my arm behind my back. If they find out about that I will literally kill Zoe.

                “Might? And what do we have to do to turn that ‘might’ into a ‘you will keep that smartass mouth of yours shut?’ Because I don’t do begging,” Xayah warns.

                “Ooo, I know, I know,” Zoe bounces up between myself and Xayah. “You could get me on a date with Ezreal. He’ll realise we’re meant to be, and it’ll be like a book or a movie, but it’ll be better because it’ll be me and him.”

                “I can’t work miracles,” Xayah replies smugly, inciting Zoe’s rage.

                “Excuse me. It’s not a miracle. We’re meant to be. He liked my photo. Did you not see? It’s fate.”

                “Ignore her,” I tell them both, only for her tirade of high-pitched arguing to get directed to me.

                It’s around this point of me arguing with Zoe over what I can hold over these two, Rakan pleading and Xayah arguing back at me, that I hear the banging on Rakan’s door. Well three of us should definitely not be here.

                “Who’s next to your room?” I ask the guy across from me. I watch his bright eyes go to the door.

                “Darius,” he tells me. Forget this.

                “See you lovebirds later,” I smirk, grabbing at Zoe’s long hair and pulling her back towards the wall. I phase back through into my room as she pops up beside me just as the sound of Rakan’s door getting thrown open echoes in the wall and I hear the deep voice of Darius yelling about being woken up.

                “Next time Ezreal likes a photo, tell me in the morning,” I hiss at Zoe as I also hear people moving around in the rooms below us.

                “You think there’ll be a next time?” She squeals, her eyes lighting up. God I hope not.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe

                School is fun. A lot of fun. I get to wear a uniform and be all smart and cool. But weekends are even more fun because there’s no schedule to them and schedules can sort of mess things up. Well they can mess fun things up. Plus, no uniform so I can wear whatever I like. Like pink things. And yellow things. And things with glitter on.

                One thing I do make sure to wear is a pretty flower barrette I have. If Ezreal liked it in a photo I bet he’ll love it in real life.

                Skipping out into the hallway I see Ahri talking Sarah Fortune. They’re both cheerleaders. God I’d love to be a cheerleader too. I love their costumes. They’re so glittertastic.

                “Ahri! Hey,” I bounce over to them both, their conversation stopping abruptly as I leap into the air.

                “Zoe. Hi,” Ahri says. She’s pretty cool with her fox tails. Foxes are really cute and it must be so cool to have fox tails like that. Wonder what I’d look like with fox tails?

                “So, when are you guys opening auditions for cheerleaders because I really think I’ve got what it takes. This time,” I smile, adding the last part on. My last try out didn’t go too well. I created a portal in the wrong place and Poppy fell through and then reappeared up in the sky somewhere. Turns out yordles can’t fly. I mean Zac caught her. No one died. But I didn’t get picked. Kayn said that might have contributed to that.

                “No time soon,” Sarah jumps in, leaning forward so her face is closer to mine. “And when we do, it’ll only be for people we think of as good enough. Jumping through portals isn’t something we exactly need.”

                “Or want,” Ahri chimes back in as Sarah straightens up. “Surely you need to be somewhere right? Got some glitter to throw on those emos you hang with so often?”

                “I always have glitter,” I beam, pulling a tube out from my pocket and holding it up. This clearly confuses both of them.

                “I bet Kayn would love that in his hair today,” Sarah smirks. They both turn away and start to walk off.

                “Sure. No problem. So, when the tryouts open let me know ok? Cool? Cool. You got this Zoe. They’re probably going to go and tell the others just how great you are. Right?” Pouting I create a portal below my feet, vanishing into a swirly whirly vortex of colours and dropping down into a room in the boys dorm.

                “You think I could be a cheerleader right?” I ask Kayn as he freezes to the spot. Nothing more than a towel around his waist and his long hair loose down his back.

                “Sweet mother of God, will you stop doing that!” He yells, his face regaining some colour. “You can’t just pop in here. I could have been in the shower!”

                “I didn’t pop into the shower,” I point out. He scowls at me before grabbing up a bundle of his clothes from nearby and stomping back into his shower room.

                “I’ll wait,” I call out as the door slams shut behind him. From a nearby shelf I hear a rasping noise, almost like laughing and I turn to look at the haggard looking cat there.

                “Hey Rhaasty-poo, you’re looking so pouty today,” I smirk at the creature. He stops in his laughing and scowls at me before standing up and arching his back. He hisses at me, but I just take the glitter from my pocket and pop the lid off. Behind my back I open a small portal, another opening above the creature’s head. Smirking I pour the contents through the portal, watching as the creature gets covered in silver glitter. There’s a brief pause before he realises what’s happening. With a howl he leaps at me. Closing both portals, I open another before me and he dives right into it.

                “If I was a darkin cat, where would I want a portal creating?” I muse, skipping over to Kayn’s window and opening it. Smiling I open a portal in the sky and hear the holler as the creature falls out. I wave as he passes by the window.

                “You’re so sparkly,” I call down to him as he scampers off. Nasty little creature. I don’t like him one bit. But he is fun to wind up.

                “Right, what the hell were you babbling about?” Kayn asks, walking back out of the bathroom wearing slightly more clothes now.

                “Cheerleading Kayn. Can I be a cheerleader? You think I can, right? I don’t think Sarah and Ahri think I can. But I know I can.”

                “You only want to be a cheerleader to be close to your lover boy. And no, I don’t think you can.”

                “What? You’re mean. Hey, you should be one. Then you could be near Ahri and you could try and flirt with her again. I never get bored of remembering that,” I laugh, wiping a tear from my eye. Kayn tried to talk to her at a dance, but he lost his voice and fell over in one movement. It was magical.

                “There is no magic strong enough to get me to try out to be a cheerleader,” he laughs, grabbing some bandages and starting to wrap them around his left arm. Kayn’s body is slowly being taken over by glitter cat I just launched from a window. I don’t know who else knows, but his left arm is all corrupted and nasty.

I watch him methodically wrap the bandages round before he grabs for a black glove and pulls that on over his claw like hand. He flexes his hand for a second before looking back at me, confusion on his face.

“Did you die? When the hell are you silent for longer than five seconds?”

                “Oh, don’t worry about me,” I laugh, skipping over. “Hey, know what? I’m going to braid your hair for you today.”

                “I don’t need it…,” he starts but I grab a handful of it and pull him back.

                “Zoe!”

                “I think my hair is longer, but you have really long hair. Especially for a boy. Though Varus has quite long hair too. Not as long as yours. Talon has longish hair, I guess. Why do you all have long hair? Come to think of it so does Lucien. Hmmm, wonder if Lucien would let me do something with his? Still, I think you have the longest. Not as long as mine though. Mine’s super long,” I laugh, shaking my head and causing my hair to sway as Kayn just pouts.

                “Are you nearly done?” he asks, his voice strained. I know I’m annoying him.

                “Almost. Want to borrow my hair clip? I could put it at the bottom?”

                “No.”

                “Fine. I’ll keep it then. There, your hair is all braided so pretty.”

                “You better have not done anything dumb. Like braided it like a unicorn or something,” he mutters, glancing in a nearby mirror and pulling his plait up to check it.

                “No unicorns,” I cross over my heart. Not this time anyway. Why have I never thought of that? Kayn’s hair is so long. I could do like origami for hair. Can you do origami with hair? Can you make origami unicorns? I bet that would be fun.

                “So, what are we doing today?” I grin, bouncing up and hovering before his face. I watch the deep-set scowl he has cover his face as he looks at me.

                “ _We_ are doing nothing. _I_ am going out.”

                “Cool. Where?”

                “A Zoe free place.”

                “Pfft, a place like that doesn’t exist. I can go anywhere. And if you think I can’t I can,” I remind him. To prove my point I pop into the room next door to his, startling both Xayah and Rakan as they’re whispering sweet nothings to each other.

                “Hey guys,” I smile before popping back into Kayn’s room. “See. I can go anywhere. So where are we off to?”

                “You’re not coming Zoe,” he tells me, walking through his closed door. Pouting I pop up on the other side.

                “Awww, c’mon. Please? I’ll be good.”

                “Good? You can’t behave. The last time I went somewhere with you I got called round to the kids ball pit to pull you out,” he reminds me. Ball pits are fun ok. Secretly I knew he wanted to join me. And why are there age limits on them? Children only? Pffft. I don’t know anyone who’d hate a ball pit.

                “So, you’re going to the shopping centre?” I smile smugly at him. That scowl reappears.

                “No.”

                “Who’re you going with?”

                “No one.”

                “No one? So you’re going to hang around a shopping centre on a Saturday looking like the lost member of My Chemical Romance? By yourself? Someone will put a call out for you,” I laugh.

                Kayn thinks he’s like super cool. His long black hair with the blue streak at the front. He dresses in dark colours too. Lots of black and blue and occasionally red. He won’t let me dress him in pink or bright colours. I’ve tried. Problem is, Kayn is not as cool as he thinks. Certainly not to most of the other student body. Bless him, he tries.

                “I do not…oh why am I even bothering. You don’t listen to a word I say anyway,” he sighs, his hands going into his jacket pockets.

                “I do too. You’re just in a pouty mood today,” I huff, folding my arms and floating beside him. He glances at me from the corner of his eyes.

                “Well maybe if you had someone constantly popping into your life randomly, you’d pout too.”

                “Doubt I would. I’d think it’s amazing that someone wants to talk to me so much they pop up when I least expect them. And how cool would that be? If I had a friend that could pop up anywhere. I mean think how cool that’d look,” I point out, vanishing from one side of him and reappearing at the other.

                “Got your little pet Kayn?” I hear a voice call over. We both look towards the tall guy lounging near a door. He smirks at us both, some odd tattoo’s around one of his eyes and going down his face. I don’t know why you’d get a tattoo there. Especially just lines. That’s so boring. If I had a tattoo it’d be cool, like a unicorn, or a dolphin. Or both!

                “Get lost Draven,” Kayn shrugs, continuing to walk forward. I stick my tongue out at him causing him to laugh.

                “Seen anymore dragons lately?” He teases me. I just shrug indifferently.

                “Not today. I’ll be sure to let you know if I do though. I’d love to laugh as your axes just bounce off him,” I smirk. “Just poof. Blunt axes, no damage done. Sad Draven.”

                “Let’s go,” Kayn sighs, coming back and grabbing my hair.

                “Owwww, let me go,” I whine as he just pulls me through the air like a person shaped balloon.

                “Don’t wind Draven up. The last thing I want is Darius breaking my door down. Or breaking my face. Or breaking your face. Or both of us,” Kayn starts to ramble. Darius is a big guy. Kayn is not.

                “Darius doesn’t scare me,” I boast as we head outside of the dorm building. “He’s too slow to catch me. I just poof and I escape.” To prove my point, I vanish into a portal and pop up right in front of Kayn causing him to stagger back.

                “And this is why I didn’t want you to come. You do weird stuff like that. Do you see anyone else around here popping up like that?” Kayn asks gesturing around us just as Talon appears beside us. Kayn goes a queer shade of white and crumples to the floor muttering something.

                “He ok”? Talon asks from under his hood. I like Talon, he’s fun. He’s not as serious as Kayn can be. Not trying to be as edgy either. He’s quite shy at times, so his trick of becoming invisible must be quite a useful one to have.

                “He’s fine. He’s just wrong. So, we’re going shopping huh? What’re we buying? Can we buy fun things?” Talon just nods at me and I’m aware of the glare I’m receiving from the person on the floor. Not looking at him I rub my hands together over him creating sparkly stars and letting them drop onto him. He’ll thank me later. Maybe.

                “Ah, hey Sparkles, I didn’t know you were coming,” Ekko smiles, walking out to us. His eyes look to Kayn, who’s muttering something before he stands up. “You good?”

                “I’m fine, but Zoe isn’t invited.”

                “Tell him you don’t mind me coming Ekko, pwease,” I beg, clasping my hands together and widening my eyes. Ekko looks between the two of us.

                “You told her she couldn’t come?”

                “Yes.”

                “I don’t mind,” Talon shrugs. “Though I’d like to get out of here before either of my sisters appear. You think you have a problem with Zoe tagging along, I’m sure you’d love to have them.”

                “I vote leave,” Ekko hurriedly adds, raising his hand.

                “Fine, let her come. We get kicked out again and I’m blaming you guys.”

                “Last time we got kicked out was because of you,” Ekko recalls as Kayn stomps ahead of us. “You punted Teemo into a fountain.”

                “I still have that on video,” I giggle, pulling my phone from my pocket. Beside me Talon procures his phone from a pocket and holds it up to me, a smirk on his face.

                “Well he deserved it.”

                “Not saying he didn’t. But Sparkles wasn’t the reason we got kicked out.” Kayn turns around from the front and glowers at Ekko causing him to step back, hands up in mock surrender.

                “I’m just saying.”

                “Don’t.”

                I love shopping. It’s so much fun. Lots of things to see and do and see. Plus going with friends is even more fun because then you get to do all of these amazing things with other people. And it’s always fun when you’re with your friends.

                “You can stop pouting now,” I tease, floating alongside Kayn. His yellow eyes glare at me, his face set into a scowl.

                “You always get your own way,” he huffs.

                “You should be honoured I spend so much time with you despite your emotional immaturity,” I smirk. He just stares at me. Shrugging I drop into a portal and pop up alongside Ekko.

                “Yeah he’s not in a good mood.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kayn

                “So, she tagged along. It’s not the worst thing ever,” Talon tells me as we lounge around on a bench outside some shop. I run my hand over my hair again just to check I have all the stars out. Probably not but hopefully no one else can see any.

                “For you maybe. She’s never out of my life,” I point out, slurping on the drink I have. From somewhere inside the shop I hear Zoe’s high-pitched voice squealing over something. And that is why I didn’t want her to come. She literally loves everything and makes sure everyone knows that she loves something.

**“I think you enjoy her company a little too much, Kayn,”** Rhaast says. Casually I glance around and see the glowing red eyes watching me from atop a fake plant.

                _‘She’s a friend. That’s all. Plus, she has her uses. It’s not everyday you meet an Aspect.’_ Talon is still sat beside me, oblivious to the conversation in my mind. His eyes peer out from under his hood, following people that pass us by.

**“Aspect or not, she’s a pain. I wish you’d get rid of her.”**

_‘Wish all you like Rhaast. This is my body, not yours. I decide what we do.’_ For a moment my left arm starts to burn. Clenching my fist, I force through it, pretending it doesn’t hurt. I calm my mind as my master tells me to do. To focus on myself and ignore everything else. Even pain. I take several slow deep breaths, my eyes shut. I know Talon is looking at me, asking me a question. But I pretend not to hear. I just need to focus on staying calm.

                Since I was a child I was taught to meditate. To focus on my inner self and calm my mind. It’s a useful skill to have. Slowly the pain starts to subside, my fist unclenching. Opening my eyes, I release a sigh of relief.

Glancing into the store still before me, my eyes meet with another pair, her head cocked to the side, her usual smile no where to be seen. I turn away from her and look back to Talon. His hood is always up, always hiding his face, but I can still see worry on it. Concern for my behaviour.

“Cramp,” I lie with a shrug. He gives a nod, buying the lie for now.

                **“Soon no lie in the world will hide me Kayn.”** I ignore the voice. Ignore the burning that still prickles at my skin. Having to hide my arm constantly is a pain, but Rhaast grants me a strength that does prove useful. For that I can cope with some bandages and a deranged cat following me. I hear him laughing in my head as a very beleaguered Ekko walks back over to us.

                “That girl is crazy,” he sighs, falling down onto the other side of me. He leans his head over the back, moaning about Zoe. I would point out my argument earlier, but all I can hear is Rhaast.

                “So where to next?” Zoe bounces before the three of us and Ekko audibly groans. “I want to buy some cute top, but that shop had like nothing that I wanted. I mean there was stuff I liked, but I want something amazing y’know? Like I want Ezreal to look at me and be floored instantly.” She pulls some sort of pout, puckering her lips and trying to force her hips to the side more, but Zoe is four foot nothing and it just looks ridiculous. Like a child trying to imitate an adult.

                “You wanna floor Ez, just fire one of those bubbles at him,” Ekko sniggers. I’ll admit that causes me to smirk. As I’m normally the target of them, it would be nice to see someone else get whacked for once.

                “How about we grab some food?” Talon suggests.

“Sure, if Zoe has her mouth full maybe it’ll shut her up,” I smirk, only to get kicked in the shins. Man, that hurts. She should not be able to hurt so much.

                “Food sounds great. We should get desserts first. Chocolate desserts aka the best kind of desserts,” she giggles prancing around and almost taking out some poor kid with her insanely long hair.

                The shopping centre isn’t particularly busy today despite it being the weekend. Which is a blessing I guess because Zoe pops in and out of portals constantly and also because there’s less people to notice Rhaast following along behind us.

                **“If you chopped off even half of her hair you could weave a room sized rug from it,”** he muses as I dodge back from getting a face full of it.

                _‘I was aware of that.’_

                **“Then again, you have plenty of hair yourself Kayn,”** he laughs. I have long hair. I have no where near the amount Zoe has though.

                “Is that Sarah?” Ekko asks innocently, stopping me and Zoe in our tracks. Almost in sync we follow where he’s pointing over towards the tall red head standing outside a shop talking on her phone.

                “Looks like it,” Talon remarks. Wait, Sarah wouldn’t come shopping by herself. So who’s with her?

                “This way,” I grab Zoe’s arm and pull her into a clothes shop behind us. From here we can watch from a window without being obvious.

                “You think Ez is there?”

                “You think Ahri is?”

                “Oooo, good call,” Ekko says, following after us.

                “You think it makes a bit of difference if they’re both there? You’re creeping on them from a mens suit shop,” Talon points out before saying something to a confused shop assistant.

                I don’t reply but watch as the pretty girl with the fox tails steps out of the shop. I feel my face start to blush even from this distance. Should I go over? I should, right? Only it’s not just the two of them. Timid Soraka walks over along with Ezreal and Lux. I practically feel Zoe bouncing below me.

                “Why’s he with her?” she hisses.

                “Because they’re a thing,” Ekko reminds her. “No Jinx though. Wonder where she is?”

                “Probably spraying her name over Cait’s windows again,” I reply, only half paying attention. They’re heading to the food court. I mean that’s where we were going. It’s not too weird if we head round there. It’s a happy accident.

                “Come on,” Zoe darts from the shop and back into the crowds. I’m close on her heels. I’ll admit I’m walking with a bit of a stoop, trying to stay below the crowds. Which probably draws more attention to me but I’m not thinking like that now. As long as they can’t see me.

                “Should I pop over and say hi?” Zoe asks me as the pair of us dart behind a nearby bench and peer over the top.

                “With Lux there? No. You need to get him alone,” I say, still far more focused on Ahri.

                “You’re right. I should throw her into a portal and just shut it off,” she smirks, thumping her fist onto her palm.

                “Sure. You do you,” I reply. What should I say to Ahri? Hi I’m Kayn? She knows who I am. Should I tell her I like her? No, that sounds dumb. What then?

                “You two literally look like the biggest dorks alive,” Ekko sighs, sitting on the bench we’re behind.

                “Get down, they’ll see you,” Zoe hisses. Ekko smirks at her, but that smirk quickly turns into confusion as he vanishes into the bench and pops up from the floor behind us. He scowls at the girl, but she’s far too busy at this point to notice.

                “What if we sat on the table next to them and then it’s just happy coincidence?” I suggest.

                “Guys, we are getting some odd looks,” Talon whispers, standing awkwardly nearby.

                “Come on, they’re moving. Hurry,” Zoe leaps up, grabbing my hand as she flies forward, pulling me straight over the bench and causing me to fall forward. And I do fall. Hard. Straight onto the floor. I know my nose is bleeding before I even get up.

                “Oh great. Now you’ll need tissues. For a shadow warrior you aren’t very stealthy,” Zoe sighs, vanishing into a portal as I sit up, cupping my hands under my nose.

                “You ok bro?” Ekko asks, walking round to me,

                “I just fell onto my face. What do you think?” I reply dryly. “I told you we shouldn’t bring her.”

                “Yeah, but then it would just have been you hiding behind a bench by yourself. That’d have been even weirder,” Ekko smirks.

                With a pop, Zoe reappears and forces a wad of toilet paper into my face, before spinning on her heels to where the others were. They’ve passed out of sight now though.              

                “Darn it. Come on guys,” she says, starting to dash off. I stand up, holding the bundle to my nose to try and stem the flow before taking off after her. I hear Ekko make some remark to Talon, but I also hear their footsteps follow us.

                We dart among other shoppers until the smell of fast food hangs in the air along with a constant drone of chatter. I slow my jog down to a stroll and head towards the girl pretending to look into a shop window.

                “Have they got a table?” I ask as casually as I can manage while holding something more akin to a baby’s nappy under my nose than a tissue.

                “Ahri and Sarah have, but I can’t see Ezreal anywhere,” she pouts before turning around, jumping into the air and literally scanning the food court. Subtle. Dabbing at my nose, I think the initial flow of blood has stopped. Thankfully.

                “So, are we getting food or just being weirdos?” Talon asks, arms folded.

                “Well Zoe’s in the air right now, so currently we’re weird,” I point out, inspecting the tissue in my hand and trying to work out if the patch of blood on it is new or from a minute ago.

                “Oh hey, Jinx is there,” Ekko adds, peering over at the girl with long blue pigtails and a grin that’s one step away from being demonic. How did she get on the cheerleading squad? Did they pay her?

                “I think I was spotted,” Zoe appears, grabbing my hand and pulling me around a corner, the other two not far behind.

                “Spotted?”

                “Just shush,” she whispers, holding her finger to her lips.

                “Fairly certain I just saw Lux and Soraka walking over here,” Ekko, adds.

                “We are going to look like the biggest weirdo’s,” I add, backing into the wall behind me. Zoe has helpfully brought us down to a dead end with a closed store blocking our path.

                “Hang on, I’ll check,” she says, a portal shimmering on the wall. She sticks her head through before pulling it back. “Lux, Jinx and Soraka are heading over here. What do we do?” Well I’m curious to know who just had the pleasure of seeing Zoe’s face pop out of a wall, but I am not getting caught standing here like a moron.

                “Ekko, come up with a good excuse for yourself,” I tell him. He looks confused as I feel my legs step back into the wall.

                “Oh, duh, portals,” Zoe laughs vanishing into one.

                “You guys had better not,” Ekko warns, staring at us. Talon just shrugs, crouching down and going invisible.

                “Don’t make yourself sound too weird,” I tell him before fully vanishing through the wall behind me. I spook some shop assistant but I’d rather that than get caught spying on people from school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away for a few weeks so have a double chapter update here for you all :) Hopefully this will be ok till i get back :)  
> Enjoy :)

Kayn

                Ekko was not impressed at us leaving him, but it’s his fault he left his time turner thing at home. Jogging down a road, I watch as Rhaast follows along.

                **“At least your face didn’t bruise. I doubt your master would be too impressed with that.”**

“That would have been fun to explain,” I sigh, shaking my head. At least when it’s just the two of us, I can speak out loud to him. Feels more natural.

                **“I’m sure given your proximity to the Aspect and her disregard of others safety, it’s something he’s come to expect.”**

                “I think her head is too full of glitter to actually worry about others,” I snigger. Zoe has a bad habit of acting first and not engaging her brain until several minutes later. Sometimes longer.

                **“The Aspects tend to be like that. The concerns of mortals mean little to them. As your bench diving stunt proved yesterday.”**

                “Because I’m sure you darkin care so much for us mortals,” I smirk, looking down at him.

                **“Not true at all. I give you power don’t I? Enough that if you let me, I could help you to topple your master. But you insist on holding me back.”**

“I quite like my own body, Rhaast. Your power is useful, but you won’t win this battle. I do keep warning you of that.” I look back ahead and turn down another street. In my head I hear his deep voice laughing. He thinks I’m nothing more than a child. A tool he can use.

                **“You are a child Kayn. That’s why you accepted me with barely an explanation. You thirst for strength and power and that makes you very easy to read. Your master would not have accepted me so readily.”**

“You realise I could kick you into the road right now?”

                **“You realise I am immortal boy.”**

                “I suppose you do get launched from windows quite frequently,” I muse, thinking of the many, _many_ times Rhaast bears the brunt of Zoe’s recklessness.

                Our conversation comes to a halt as I run towards a gate ahead. Pressing a code on a keypad, I push the gate open and wander into the absolute stillness of a sparse garden. A gravel path leads up to an even quieter stone building. There’s nothing obviously odd about any of this, but the building seems to demand your attention all the same. Silently I tread over the gravel, careful that my footsteps don’t make a sound.  

                Reaching the building I push on the large wooden door. It’s never locked. My master has no need to lock in. anyone that broke in here would be a fool. Rhaast follows by my heels. Silence clouds the air like a fog. Almost oppressive in how noticeable it is. Turning into a large, mostly empty room, I look towards my master standing rigidly in the centre, his back to me.

                “You’re late, boy.”

                “I was finishing an assignment off,” I reply, shrugging off my dark red hoodie and tossing it towards the edge of the room. Slowly I unwind the bandages from my arm and pull off my glove revealing the full corruption of my arm. From my elbow down, my skin is scorched red and dry and my hand is covered in almost metal like growths that make me look like I have an armoured claw for a hand. I flex it before taking a low stance and stare at the man before me.

                “That unsightly arm of yours has gotten worse. I thought you were going to win,” he says coolly before turning around. I watch his eyes flick over towards the cat sat nearby before coming back to me.

                He’s not as old as you’d suspect. I don’t know his exact age, but I put him in his early forties possibly? Snow white hair, pale skin and eyes that see through people. He strides towards me, pausing and dropping into a stance similar to mine.

                “Your training should always be your priority,” he warns before lunging forward. I leap back, avoiding his initial movement.

                “You wanted me to go to that school,” I remind him, dropping down to avoid the next attack. A blade narrowly misses my face. “Schools give out homework.”

                “You want to be an assassin, don’t you?” he growls, his every movement fluid.

                “I’ll be a better one than you,” I sneer, grabbing his fist and blocking the punch aimed for me.  My boast causes him to smirk before he pulls back. He studies me for a moment before dissipating into shadows, leaving nothing but a clone of himself standing before me.

                “Tell me boy, how you think you can accomplish that?” I hear his voice echo around the dark room, the shadow before me wavering. “You couldn’t even trust your own skills. You allowed yourself to be tempted by power from a darkin so pathetic he ended up trapped.” There’s a hiss from the side of the room.

                **“Rip him to pieces.”**

                “I didn’t need Rhaast’s power. I chose his power to strengthen my own,” I reply, my voice low, my every sense on alert. Where is he going to attack from? I leap back, swiping at a figure, only for my hand to pass through shadows.

                “You rely on it too much,” he hisses, his foot impacting my back and flooring me. Hurriedly I jump back up and turn to face him only to see another shadow. I back up until I feel the concrete of the wall behind my back.

                “I don’t need it,” I growl, my eyes looking at the room, at the concrete columns that could hide him. To my right is a rack of weapons. I grab at three shurikens hanging there, holding one in each hand, the third tucked into my pocket.

I slip into the wall, vanishing into the shadows. Like a spectre I run through it. This isn’t Rhaast’s power. This is mine. I don’t need his power here. Leaping from the wall I throw one shuriken towards a shadow, it passes through, but I expected that, second one at another shadow. Nothing. Grabbing the third I throw it upwards and hear a grunt as it just misses. Got you.

He drops down before me and I just smirk, vanishing back into the safety of the wall. I run back to the rack and silently grab at a larger weapon. A sword of some description. I’d say it’s blunt for training purposes, but my master doesn’t believe in that. My body is littered with scars from various injuries. Back into the wall and I watch and wait.

Biding my time hear a noise and leap from the wall, sword ready. I slash at his back, only to swipe shadows. A blade slides under my chin from behind. Damn. Why can’t I win?

                **“Because you’re weak.”**

                “Surrender.”

                “No.”

                “You’ve lost again, boy.” In my hand I grip at the sword hilt. I won’t lose. Not again. Not like this. “Drop your weapon.”

                “I’m not going to surrender,” I growl. I can’t keep losing like this. It’s embarrassing. I train and I train and I’m still not even close to him.

**“I wouldn’t lose.”**

“What do you think you’ll achieve by being stubborn? There are people out there that would have slit your throat by now. Drop your weapon.” Snorting, I drop it to the floor, hearing the metal clatter over the concrete and feeling the blade leave my throat.

                “I didn’t say I surrendered,” I hiss, spinning around. I knock the blade from his hand and grab at his throat. My left arm squeezing around it. My arm begins to burn, in fact, my entire body burns. In my mind I feel Rhaast. I feel his presence more strongly than normal.

                “I will not lose again,” I sneer, gripping him tighter and tighter. For a moment, a whisper of panic crosses his face, but he barely struggles. Is he mocking me? Does he think I won’t win this?

                “You’ve already lost boy,” he coughs out, a sneer rising to his lips. “You can’t beat me without that creature of yours. This isn’t your strength. This is his.”

                “This is me!” I yell, gripping tighter, feeling his skin tighten under my fingers. He just coughs out a laugh, doesn’t even try to move my hand from his throat. My arm feels like it’s aflame, but I don’t care, I barely even notice the pain.

                “You know it’s not. This is your pet. So, what’ll it be, boy? Let him kill me, or are you going to try and beat me on your own merit?” Yelling I just grip tighter. This is me. This is my power. I don’t need Rhaast. I don’t! I will win. I’m going to win.

                Screaming I release my master’s throat and step back. My breathing is short and ragged and suddenly I realise just how hot my arm was. The pain is horrendous. But before I can think on that, I have a punch delivered to my gut, winding me. I crumple to the floor.

                “When I tell you to surrender, you had better do it. And you said you were going to beat that monster, yet you allow him to take you over so easily. Do better.”

                **“Remind me again who the tool is in this duo Kayn? Sometimes I think you forget.”**

“It’s you,” I gasp out, the cat coming to sit beside me as my master wanders off.

                **“You could have beaten him.”**

“I nearly killed him. I just want to beat him.”

                **“No, you didn’t do anything. You lost like the child you are. The impatient child you are. I won that for you. I can help you win anything.”**

                “You power is a help, but what you want is my mind and body. I’m not an idiot,” I whisper, unable to talk louder. I can still barely breathe. The cat comes and stands before me.

                **“Yes, you are.”**


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe

                “Lulu,” I holler, skipping over towards where my friend sits with the other yordle girls. Lulu looks up from under a hat far too big for her head and grins at me.

                “Zoe!” I leap forward, opening a portal below me and falling in before dropping out just above them and landing beside Lulu.

                “Lulu, I’m all alone. So, what are you guys up to? Anything fun?” I grin, my eyes wide. I watch Poppy and Tristana glance at each other. Poppy still hasn’t forgiven me for the cheerleader try-outs. I think my portals make her feel awkward. I bounce around as I sit beside them.

                “Er, we were just talking about future cheer routines,” Poppy tells me, an elbow going into Tristana.

                “Yes, that.”

                “Oh, I can help with that. I have so many fun ideas,” I giggle, my legs bouncing around under the picnic table they’re sat at.

                “Um, it’s for cheerleaders only,” Poppy adds in.

                “But Tristana isn’t a cheerleader. Unless you are now? Are you? Did you guys open up tryouts?” I turn to Lulu now, somehow terrified I missed tryouts in the last twenty-four hours since I spoke to Ahri.

                “She’s like an honorary one. Ahri said so,” Poppy adds in.

                “Zoe could help though. She’s very jumpy,” Lulu smiles at the other two. Poppy looks between her and me.

                “It’s top secret stuff. Don’t want other schools copying us.”

                “If you let me on the squad, no one will copy us at all,” I beam, dropping into a portal below me and reappearing from one stood beside Poppy. She flinches back from me. “I mean, come on, portals. Think how much fun this could be.”

                “Hey, where are the guys you’re normally with?” Tristana asks slowly, her eyes scanning around the other picnic benches outside of the dorms. There are several other students lounging around on them, enjoying the nice weather.

                “Talon is helping Kata with something and Ekko…huh, I don’t actually know. I couldn’t find him though. Kayn is off doing secret ninja training. He’s going to be a shadow,” I say, my voice mysterious as I wiggle my fingers around

                “A ninja?” Poppy doesn’t look convinced.

                “I think being a shadow sounds more fun. How do you become a shadow?” Lulu asks me, her eyes shining.

                “I don’t really know. Training a lot, I think. And meditating. He does that a whole lot. It’s always very dull when he does. Like I want to do stuff and he just sits there in silence. Very boring.”

                “Does Kayn have a cat? I keep seeing one with him a lot and I’ve heard people say it’s his,” Tristana asks. I think back to the copper coloured creature.

                “Sort of. It’s not like it’s his as such. It just follows him around. It’s a stray that just latched onto him,” I force my smile. Rhaast is a parasite. Kayn should have never got himself mixed up with a creature like that.

                “Huh. Yeah, I mean I’ve seen it a lot and Rumble thought it was Kayn’s. Said he’s seen it around the boys dorms a lot,” Tristana continues.

                “Guys, remember, we were doing top secret cheerleading stuff. Not talking about Kayn and his cat. Sorry Zoe, we really need to get back to this,” Poppy looks at me. Wait, this is one of those things where they want me to leave isn’t it? Kayn says I need to understand when I’m not wanted better.

                “Yeah, of course, sure. When you’re done though let me know. Maybe I can hang around with you guys then,” I smile, opening a portal under my feet and falling into it.  I drop out onto the solid wood of a tree branch and sit there pouting. The cheerleading wasn’t my fault. Not totally. I mean sure the portals were, but not Poppy going through them.

                “The people here are so boring sometimes,” I sigh, falling back onto the branch. Who else can I go and see? There must be someone. Someone in this school must be doing something fun. Something I can help with.

                I fall through another portal and skip over towards where several tall girls are hanging out around another bench. They laugh and talk among themselves. Surely, they’re doing something fun?

                “Hey Ashe, Quinn, Sivir. How’s life?” I beam, skipping over. All three stop.

                “Zoe. Hi,” Ashe smiles, her eyes glancing around.

                “So I was bored and saw you guys over here and wondered if I could hang with you. I figured you’d be doing some fun sporty things. I know how you guys love your sporty things. Can I do them with you. I can do archery you know. Watch.” Before me I create a glittering bow made from stars and a similar looking arrow. Pulling back, I launch the arrow across the grass the benches are on. I hear a scream and look over to see a yordle with my arrow stuck through his hat.

                “Hey Teemo. You were invisible huh?” I dissipate the bow and look back to the girls. “I hit something.”

                “We aren’t doing archery,” Ashe tells me, some hesitation to her words. “We were doing…um, Quinn, why don’t you tell Zoe what we were doing?”

                “Me? Ok, well we were about to go jogging. We thought we’d go for a jog around the school grounds,” she tells me. The other two look at me and nod.

                “Jogging? I love jogging. Well not jogging but skipping. If you guys jog can I skip? I love to skip and dance and cartwheel,” I show them by skipping around.

                “Not today Zoe,” Sivir says a little harsher than the other two. “We don’t really have time for messing ok?”

                “Yeah, ok. Sure,” I grin, stepping back. “I’m sure there are other places I can go anyway. Lots of fun things to see only an eternity to see them y’know. I gotta go.” I point over my shoulder. They turn back to their conversation and I trudge off across the grass, Teemo scowling at me as I pass by.

                “You were the one being invisible,” I mump.

                It’s always like this whenever I can’t find any of the others. Everyone is always busy. I mean they’re probably not busy, but they’re ‘not going to hang with Zoe’ busy.

                “Urgh,” I moan, dropping down face first onto some grass. This is so boring. I could be watching stars form. So why am I here? I should go watch stars or something.

                “You ok there?” Someone says, kicking at my trainers. I glance up and look at Jinx peering down at me. A quizzical look covers her face as I plant mine back into the ground.

                “No. Everyone’s boring.”

                “Tell me about it. All so freaking dull. Can’t even find any of the snots today to wind them up. So, what’s up Sparkles? Not hanging with your usual crew?”

                “They’re all busy today.”

                “Even Ekko? Swear I saw him sneaking around. Probably trying to perve on the girls,” she laughs, dropping down beside me. I look back over to her. Sighing I push myself up.

                “I couldn’t even find him. He just straight up vanished. And Talon is being a good brother and helping his sisters out with something,” I stick my tongue out.

                “Bet he’s helping Cass put up new mirrors,” Jinx laughs to herself. I peer at her, unsure of the joke.

                “Jinx?” I ask, her grin filling her face.

                “I smashed them this morning. Hard as heck to get into her room. Had Kata hanging around outside for ages. Worth it though. Bitch was making some snide comments at cheer practice the other day. Revenge is sweet my little friend.”

                “You should have found me. I could have got you into her room. I could just poof you in,” I grin, opening a portal below my feet and dangling them down into it. Jinx peers down into the swirly nothing below me.

                “I’m getting sick just looking at that. But you ever want revenge on anyone, especially some of the guys, let me know. I love sneaking into the boys dorm. So much fun. They scream louder than any of the girls when you open their shower doors.”

                “Please sneak into Ekko’s,” I smirk. Fairly certain Ekko has a crush on Jinx.

                “That boy can scream. I once set all his clocks back fifteen minutes. He freaked out when he found out,” she laughs. “Like all of them, fifteen minutes. I thought he was going to have a panic attack.”

                “I love practical jokes. They’re so much fun. Like once I hid all Kayn’s hairties. All of them. He had to have his hair down all day. Which I thought is no problem but it was a big deal for him. But god I laughed so much. He turned his room upside down looking for them all,” I start to giggle just remembering. He was in such a bad mood. Lots of arms folding and huffing and being pouty.

                “How up for a practical joke are you right now?” Jinx smirks at me. I leap to me feet.

                “Always,” I beam, my eyes wide.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my holiday :D So enjoy a new chapter ^_^

Kayn

                **“The Aspect is right. When you sulk, you’re very good at it,”** Rhaast tells me. I just scowl to the cat sat beside me. How could I have let him use me like that? I’m better than that. I know I am.

                My master refused to do anymore training with me. Said he doesn’t train weak students. Apparently allowing myself to get controlled by a cat makes me weak. I mean, I guess it does.

                Sighing I lean forward onto the barrier I’m leaning onto. Below me runs a large river. Occasionally there are boating events on it, but today there’s not much to look at, just the murky waters.

                **“Had you finished him off, he wouldn’t have been able to insult you. My power will make you more powerful than you realise Kayn. Stronger than your master. Stronger than anyone at your school. Even your teachers. You just have to give in to me,”** Rhaast purrs, leaping from the barrier and onto my shoulders, settling himself around my neck so his whiskers tickle my ear.

                “Wouldn’t be me though would it? It’d be you, using my body. Stupid I am not. I will best him. I just need to practice more. He’s not all powerful.”

                **“He’s not, but you could be.”** I glance to the cat and look back to the river.

                “No,” I finally say after what seemed like too long.

                It’s late by the time I head back to my dorm. I felt that if I stayed away, I could pretend in my head that I had spent the day training like I wanted. Rhaast is still perched around my shoulders like some bizarre scarf as I slouch into the foyer of the boys dorm.

                It’s the usual fare for a Sunday night. People hanging around in groups. Technically we’re allowed in the opposite genders dorms in the foyer, but no further. Which is why Talon has been sequestered into Darius’ group with his sisters. They lounge around on several comfy chairs talking loudly. Lux’s brother and some of his friends walk past and words are said between the two groups. I just stare at them before heading off to the stairs.

                **“I don’t think much to Darius. Or his cronies. Though that red headed girl has spirit to her. She’s the sort I would have taken great delight in hunting down when I had an actual body,”** Rhaast muses, looking over to where Katarina is telling Talon something. My friend just shrugs to whatever she’s saying.

                “To be honest, I wouldn’t rate your chances against her,” I whisper, heading up the stairs towards the rooms.

                **“I’ve told you. I’m not you Kayn. When I had a body, no one could stand up to me,”** he starts to laugh – which in my head I hear as laughing. Demonic laughing. However, perched on my shoulder he’s still a cat and I hear the rasping meowing and honestly, if the thought of an all-powerful demon creature meowing doesn’t make you laugh I don’t know what would. I can’t help but snigger, biting at my lips.

                “Well your current body is very adorable,” I tease, reaching my door and starting to unlock it, only to hear a scream from the room next door. I should ignore it. But instead I find myself knocking on the thick wooden door.

                “Rakan? It’s Kayn. You ok? I heard a scream?” I call through, trying the handle but finding it locked.

                **“Maybe his lover broke up with him?”**

“Please, those two are tied at the hip.”

                **“Maybe they were trying things and he injured himself. Mortals are very delicate. Especially in certain areas.”**

“Rhaast!” I stare at the creature, my face going red. It had better not have been because of that. I was about the pass through the door, but I am not walking in on some Fifty shades scene. Apparently that thought is too much for Rhaast who starts to howl laughing.

                “Rakan? You ok?” I bang on the door now, trying to stop my face from burning while I have a demon laughing himself stupid in my head.

                “Kayn?” The door cracks open and before I can respond, Rakan’s hand grabs me and pulls me into his room.

                “I heard you scream and thought I’d check you’re ok?” I tell him, watching him pace before me, a towel around his waist and one around his head. Is this the best time for me to be here?

                “I don’t know how this has happened,” he frets, wringing his hands together. “What do I do?”

                **“Tell him ice will help with swelling,”** Rhaast continues, and his thoughts pass into my mind. Not things I have ever wanted to think about.

                “What’s happened?” I ask, probably looking like I have a tic with the way my head twitches trying to dislodge the thoughts. God Rhaast? Really?

                “It’s my hair,” he whines, gesturing to the towel wrapped very tightly around his head.

                “Your hair?”

                “I was washing it as normal and…someone messed with my shampoo,” he frets. I get Rakan is a guy who takes his time on his appearance, but really?

                “Your shampoo?”

                “Promise not to laugh?” He asks, his voice pathetic right now. I give a nod, feeling Rhaast nearly fall off my shoulder. He’s still laughing. This conversation is twice as hard as it needs to be.

                Slowly Rakan unwraps the towel from his hair, his head bowed the entire time. I don’t know what I’m expecting honestly, but when I see the bright blue where his blonde should be, I can’t help it. I stutter out a laugh, clamping my lips shut but I can’t help but snigger. Rakan normally has bright blonde hair, but right now it’s as blue as the streak in mine. I cough on another laugh as there’s a howl from my shoulder and Rhaast literally falls to the floor, howling with laughter.

                “Is your cat laughing?” He asks me, still wringing his hands. I shake my head, my hand over my lips to try and hide the smirk.

                “How?” I squeak out. It’s all I can manage.

                “I don’t know. I have no idea. Someone put hair dye in my shampoo and now my hair is blue! I’ve had my room locked all day.” I give a nod, trying to look like I care, but I am really struggling and hearing Rhaast still howling does not help.

                “The window maybe?” I suggest, my voice still an octave higher than it should be. He looks so damn funny. His large feathered ears are still their usual blonde – don’t ask me how – and his red streak is still red, maybe a slight purple tinge to it, but the blonde is well and truly blue.

                “The window has been locked. The door was locked. What do I do? I can’t go into school tomorrow like this.”

                “Maybe see if Xayah has a hat?” I say, my hand still over my mouth.

                “You’re not helping here at all,” he scowls at me. I just shake my head, sucking my lips inward. I can’t do anything else. If I open my mouth, I know I’ll laugh.

                “Sorry,” I squeak again. “Hope you can sort it.” I back up towards the door, opening it and falling out into the hallway. Rhaast dashes up to me as I fall into a wall opposite and just start to howl. I can’t help it. Of everyone it could have happened to it would be Rakan. I don’t think someone like Darius or Garen would give a damn, but for Rakan it’s so personal. And he looks so pissed and so funny.

                “I can hear you!” He yells through the door which only makes me laugh more. My legs give way below me and I fall to the ground laughing. And not just me. By my feet is the most ragged looking cat, splayed out wheezing.

                “Find a big hat,” I eventually croak out. Apparently, my suggestion is not what he wants to hear, as I just about catch snippets of conversation among wailing. I assume he’s rung Xayah. I’m sure he’ll get more sympathy from her.


	8. Chapter 8

Kayn

                “I know mine is going to taste like trash,” Ekko sighs beside me. I glance down at him crouching before an oven. Staring at the glass he starts to mess with his white mohawk, straightening it slightly. He cocks his head before smirking at his own reflection.

                “You’ve gotta decorate it first,” I remind him, bending down to check my own oven. Inside I watch a cake slowly start to rise. I hate cookery class. I have nothing to do right now except wait for a cake to bake – if it even bakes.

                “God yeah. Where did I put my designs? Does it matter if it doesn’t look exactly like my sketches?” He wonders, shuffling through several flour covered pieces of paper on the work top.

                “Why yes, it does matter. You set the brief Ekko. You drew up the plans. If you assumed when you drew them that you couldn’t realistically make it, you should have changed it. This is your coursework,” a deep voice says behind us. I glance to watch my friend almost cower, clutching his papers to his chest.

                “I may have been a little too confident in my cooking abilities,” Ekko admits, quietly. If you’re thinking the cookery teacher is some bent old woman, think again. This guy is well over six foot and built like a barn.

                “Then you attempt to make what you have drawn and when you come to evaluate your work, you admit that you didn’t listen to the brief I set you and you were too ambitious.” His voice literally thunders over us, neither of us turning around but Ekko starts nodding his head furiously.

                “Yes sir.”

                There’s a pause. A moment of silence behind us before we hear footsteps walking off and the teachers voice asking Ezreal how he expects a cake to cook in a cold oven. I breathe a sigh of relief, but Ekko damn well near collapses to the floor, his fingers clutching those papers, creasing them as he tries to regain some composure.

                “Why does he do that? Why doesn’t he just come around in front of us? Why not ask if I’m ok?” Ekko mutters, his eyes wide. “God he’s going to fail me, isn’t he?”

                “Depends on your cake,” I shrug, checking again on mine. Should it take this long to cook? Is it on high enough? Will it burn if I turn the temperature up.

                “Pssssst,” I hear a voice straight into my ear causing me to leap back. Thankfully the short shriek that escapes my lips is drowned out by Lulu screeching something about her cake. “I never get bored of making you jump.” Zoe grins at me before dropping to the floor and standing like a regular person. Her eyes wide, she holds a hand out to me filled with rainbow sprinkles.

                “Would you like some? I noticed you don’t have any toppings.” Regaining some composure, I shake my head.

                “I don’t need them. My cake is topping-less.”

                “Boring. Everything needs sprinkles. What does your cake look like? Is it what cakes would look like if Hot Topic opened a bakery?” Zoe asks snidely, a smirk dancing over her lips.

                “No.”

                “So that’s a yes. What about yours Ekko? Lemme see. Sir was not happy with you,” she laughs, skipping round to where the other guy is trying to flatten his papers out. I glance over at the marvel his cake will need to be to look anything like his drawings.

                “You making all of that? What from? Fondant? Don’t you need to start molding that while the cake cooks? I’m pretty sure you do. You want some sprinkles too. Might hide the fact that you’re going to try and mould a giant clock tower on a cake.”

                “Errr, yes?” Ekko says, not sure which of Zoe’s billion questions to answer first. She of course assumes he’s going with the last question, grabs his hands and starts to pour sprinkles in them. I don’t even think he realises what she’s doing. His mind looks miles away.

                “Zoe, does this cake look done?” I ask, crouching down and looking back through the glass door.

                “I dunno. You have to poke it.”

                “Poke it?”

                “Er yeah. I saw Soraka doing it to hers and she seems to have some clue. You stick something in it.”

                “Like what?”

                “Well she has a pointy thing, but anything, I guess? A knife? Maybe? Jab it down and see what happens. Just don’t pop your cake.”

                “Cakes don’t pop.”

                “Fairly certain Lulu’s did. Or maybe it caught fire? Or maybe both. Who knows?”

                “Zoe! Your oven is over here but you don’t appear to be,” the teacher calls over. She grins, vanishing through the floor in a portal and reappearing elsewhere in the room. A knife?

                “Ekko, should I shove a knife in my cake?” I ask, but he hasn’t moved. As I stand up, he mutters something, throwing his hands up to his face and subsequently throwing sprinkles over himself and the floor. It looks like a unicorn exploded.

                “Well you’re no help,” I shake my head, hunting around for a knife. Why on earth would I need to shove a knife into my cake to see if it’s cooked?

                **“It will check to see if the inside is cooked you fool.”** Now I do bolt upright and glance around the room.

                _‘How the hell do you know anything about cooking?’_

                **“Kayn, I have been around for centuries. Unsurprisingly you do amass knowledge when you have an eternity. The Aspect was half correct. Pushing something in the centre will show you if the inside is cooked. If no mixture sticks to whatever you’ve put in, it’s cooked.”**

_‘This is like the worlds weirdest cooking show. Kayn and his demon cat will show you how to bake a Victoria sponge.’_

                **“Do you want help, or do you want to end up like your friend?”** I glance to Ekko who has a pack of fondant before him and is just staring at it. His white hair is still speckled with bright rainbow sprinkles.

                _‘Help is good.’_

                Following Rhaast’s advice, and part of Zoe’s, I find a knife and push it into the centre of my cake. Thankfully there isn’t any mixture on the knife which Rhaast assures me means it’s cooked. He also assures me that the fact that the top of the cake is dark brown should have told me that already. Well forgive me for not realising my demon cat was also a cook. Not that he’s in the room. He once tried to follow me into cookery class. Once.

                _‘Now what?’_

                **“You let it cool. Whatever topping you’re making should probably be made. Unless you’re going to present a slightly burnt bare sponge cake to your teacher.”**

_‘Fine I’ll let it cool. And make my topping I guess.’_ I rummage through my coursework, looking at the very poor images I drew of a cake.

                “Needs more colour,” Zoe whispers, peering over the top of the counter and poking at my cake.

                “It’ll have colour. Anyway, where’s yours?” Zoe sniggers, looking at me and prances off, returning with a cake that looks half destroyed. The edges barely seem to be holding onto the rest of the cake and there’s a huge hole in the centre.

                “Jabbed it with a knife huh?” I guess. She just nods, her grin never faltering.

                “Just wait till I decorate mine. It’ll be amazing,” she laughs, skipping back over to her spot. Beside me Ekko has face palmed the desk and isn’t moving any further. I’m guessing his cake won’t look like his brief.

                “This all seems far harder than it should be,” I mutter, trying to mix up some icing sugar while reading the recipe. Is this right? Do I have too much water? Too much icing sugar? Why do I need to know any of this?

                “Kayn,” a shrill voice screeches. Oh god, now what? I glance over at where Zoe is covered head to foot in what I assume to be icing sugar. How? How is that even a thing?

                “It exploded,” she pouts, trying to brush herself down. I glance around at a few people sniggering at her.

                “Sort it out,” I hiss, looking back to my own mixture.

                “Is it in my hair, I feel like it is,” she moans, wandering over. Rolling my eyes, I turn back to my own cake.

                “Zoe, go get on with your own cake.”

                “I’m wearing half my cake,” she laughs. Before I can stop her, she dips a finger into my icing sugar mix and licks it.

                “Needs more sugar.”

                “Well you’re wearing half the sugar in the room,” I smirk at her before dumping more into my mix from my own pack. Hell, this thing will probably taste terrible anyway. Zoe leaves me and starts to poke Ekko, trying to bring him around from his funk. Which is probably a good thing given I can smell something burning. Not that it means it’s his. I watch Jinx take some blackened husk of a cake from her oven. She pulls a face at it before dropping it onto the side. I swear it doesn’t fall apart, it shatters.

                “Draven, there had better be a cake on the counter by the time I get over there,” the teacher yells, freezing everyone as he stomps to the back of the room.

                “Someone’s gonna get it,” Zoe grins, looking to the back of the room. She will learn one day. Draven is not someone you poke. Not if he gets his brother involved.

                “Don’t you have sprinkles to throw over everything?” I ask.

                “Always,” she laughs, bouncing off.

                I don’t know what the outcome of the lesson was supposed to be, but it ends up with cakes of various states, Ekko having a breakdown over fondant, Zoe needing to pop off and get changed and a teacher who I’m fairly certain is going to have a strong drink after this lesson. Though, my cake at least resembles something you’d eat. It’s a basic sponge cake covered in blue and red icing, but at least it looks edible. Zoe’s tin is filled with…a thing. There’s sponge, sprinkles and maybe buttercream? Hard to tell and I’m not trying any of it to confirm. Ekko has a lump of charcoal covered in various strips of fondant and a migraine.

                “That was so much fun,” Zoe laughs, skipping along beside me and holding her cake tin above her head like a trophy.

                “That was hard work,” I mutter, catching sight of the cat that slinks along behind me. Would have been far harder without his help.

                “Hey, want to have a cake party tonight? We could all get together and see what we cooked,” Zoe asks, leaping ahead of us and starting to skip backwards. I recall the mess that’s in her tin which is probably even more shook up now.

                “Pass. Besides, I’m not eating whatever Ekko managed to cook,” I laugh. “And whatever you made is likely diabetes in a tin.”

                “Rude,” she sniffs at me, hugging her tin to her chest. “I bet Ezreal would eat it if I asked him.”

                “I bet he won’t,” I grin. She doesn’t reply, just pops into one of her portals and vanishes, cake and all. Trying to understand her sometimes is exhausting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cassiopeia makes an appearance in this chapter. Just so we're all clear, this is prior to her turning into a snake :) She's still very much human at this point :)

Zoe

                Baking was fun. I loved baking. I wasn’t very good at it, but at least my cake didn’t explode like Lulu’s or smash like Jinx’s. Looking in the tin beside me, it didn’t look as pretty as I wanted it to look, but it looked fun.

                Placing my lid back onto it, I peered out from behind the bushes I was hiding behind. Ezreal was sat on a nearby bench talking to Lux. I think she was sharing some of her cake with him. Hers looked solid which mine definitely doesn’t. But mine has sprinkles and glitter on it. Hers doesn’t have that. Maybe I should go over and ask him to try my cake? He’d like it right? Why wouldn’t he? I mean Kayn was mean about it, but Kayn’s mean about a lot of stuff. That’s his thing. He has to act cool. Plus, he has a demon taking over his body. I cut him some slack on his attitude.

                “Hello there little bird. What’s got your attention?” A voice behind me almost purrs. I leap backwards, falling into a portal from shock and then dropping down just above the ground with a thud.

                “Nothing has my attention at all. Nothing. Nothing to see here,” I ramble, waving my arms around. Looking up I offer up a smile to the girl standing behind me. Her green eyes glance over towards the bench and a smirk twists her thin lips. Holding her skirt down, she kneels beside me, a cursory glance at my cake tin.

                “So, you’re spying on Ezreal hmm?” she smiles, some of her long mahogany coloured hair falling over her shoulder. I shake my head, but she isn’t buying it. She just smirks at me, her hands smoothing down her plaid skirt before resting neatly on her lap.

                Cassiopeia Du Couteau is the younger sister of Katarina. Talon is her adopted brother. The Du Couteau sisters aren’t the nicest people in school. I know Katarina has quite the vicious tongue on her. I haven’t really spoken to either frequently to be fair. I know of them, but that isn’t really the same. I mean people know of Kayn but no one knows him like I do. They don’t know about Rhaast.

                “Quite the cute couple, don’t you think?” She smirks at me and I find myself pouting, my arms folded.

                “Yeah, if you like obviously pretty girls. I mean yeah, Lux is pretty but it’s a bubblegum pop pretty. Anyone can be bubblegum pop pretty. Ezreal deserves someone as unique as him,” I say, my eyes going back to them. She laughs as he says something to her. Probably pretending to laugh. I’d laugh properly at his jokes.

                “You think he’d like someone a little, um, quirkier?” she asks, and I just nod. Of course he would. “Someone more like you?” My face burns and I turn to look at her, a sly smirk on her face.

                “I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea,” I admit, looking back. “But look at her. She’s cute and pretty and the boys love that sort of obvious pretty. I mean Ahri is obviously pretty and you for that matter, and boys drool at you all.” 

                “Oh? I hadn’t noticed,” she chuckles. She had noticed. Kayn and Ekko say she plays up to it, using her looks to persuade boys to do stuff for her. Must be nice to have that sort of skill. I don’t because I’m short and tiny…and apparently quirky. Quirky can be good though

                “If you want him you know, you’ll need to start by spending more time with him. Peering from bushes doesn’t count. He’s a cheerleader, right? Join, and then that’ll give you a reason to talk to him. A ground of common interest. You’re starting at a disadvantage with Lux. She spends more time with him and is prettier. So, you just have to work harder,” she tells me bluntly, her jade eyes going back to the pair.

                “You don’t think I’m pretty?” I grab at my hair, my bottom lip going out as Cassi sighs.

                “Zoe, if you want to get a man, you have to be honest with yourself. If you know your weaknesses, you can improve them. Lux is prettier than you. That’s a fact. She’s also more Ezreal’s type, so you have to get in there another way. I mean you could always try the cake route that’s working well for blondie over there. It’s a little too juvenile for me, but if it works, it works. Though,” she leans over and takes the lid off my cake tin, looking at the creation inside. I force a smile to my face.

                “It’s pretty right?”

                “You’ll need to do better than this. Make him something that will knock him off his feet. Something that little miss Demacia over there can’t compete with.”

                “This was my best attempt at baking though. I know it looks like a cow rolled in it, but I bet it still tastes good.”

                “Oh, little bird, it needs to be perfect. Looks do serve a purpose you know. People will judge anything from how it looks, it forms your first impression of what you’re seeing. And that goes for cakes too. It needs to taste amazing, and it needs to look the part too. And you need to be there, in a way he can’t ignore you. Join their little cheerleading squad.”

                “But tryouts aren’t open yet,” I sigh, looking back at where Ezreal and Lux are now stood. I watch him hug her, hear her giggle as their hands link together. I wish that was me with him.

                “Plenty of time to practice then,” she tells me in her silky voice. “If you’re always there Zoe, it means you’ll have an easier time of asking him out. It won’t be sudden. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about.”

                “See, I trust you in that sense, but not the sense where you’re sat behind a bush with me. You aren’t the helpful type of person,” I tell her, narrowing my eyes and studying her. She just cocks her head and smirks.

                “You’re right. But you and I have a common enemy here. I don’t like the Crownguard siblings and you want to date Ezreal. If you start to date him, we both get something out of it,” she tells me. Well at least she’s honest I guess.

                “Makes sense,” I nod, looking back. “Though, if you’re after both siblings, I heard a rumour about your sister and Garen.” I turn to look and watch as her face falls.

                “I’ve heard it too. It better just be a rumour. She can do far better than that dumb jock.” Her words take on a haughty tone, her eyes narrowing at the blonde girl before us. “I mean the pair of them think they’re so much better than anyone else. I can’t wait for the day that Darius knocks Garen out. I hope I’m there to watch. And you, you have to get that blonde moron over there to date you. You hear me?” She leans forward, poking my chest and pointing back towards where Ezreal is walking away. I nod. A lot.

                “Wanna help me?” I ask with a grin. For a moment she wrinkles her nose before looking back at Lux.

                “Sure. But you keep this alliance quiet. You got that? I’ll make sure you have Ezreal falling over himself to be with you, but in return you have to stay utterly quiet about my help. No jumping on my desk in lessons or squealing my name out at lunch. You got that?” Her eyes narrow but a grin just spreads over my face.

                “A hundred percent can do that. So I can’t tell anyone?”

                “No.”

                “Not even Talon?”

                “Especially not Talon. You tell him and I guarantee it’ll be around the school in an hour. He’ll tell Ekko and at that point you may as well have put up posters. Though, while I’m here - the boys you hang with - who are they interested in? I like to keep notes on this. I treat it like research,” she tells me.

                “Urgh, so Kayn is totally into Ahri. He can’t say a word to her without turning into a mess,” I start off. Cassi just nods.

                “Aren’t all the boys. I swear that fox just has to be mentioned and half of them get turned on. So what about Ekko and my dear sweet brother?”

                “Ekko I’m not sure. Jinx, I think. Not sure with Talon. He doesn’t talk much about girls.”

                “He doesn’t talk much, full stop,” Cassi adds, rolling her eyes. “But he must like someone. I refuse to believe he doesn’t. If I’m helping you out with blondie, I expect you to find out who he likes. He likes to hang with you guys, find that out for me.” Again I nod.

                “Good. So, you start practicing your baking and cheerleading. You understand?” She glances around before standing up and brushing her skirt down. “And I was never here.” She smirks at me before tossing her hair and starting to strut off. I watch her go before grabbing my cake and leaping into a portal.

                “Kayn!” I holler, falling into his room only to hear him yell something about getting changed. Skipping over to his bathroom door which just slammed shut I start to leap about outside it.

                “Kayn guess what? I’m going to be a cheerleader. I’m going to practice tons and tons. And you can help me?” I beam. Of course he says no, but I don’t remember giving him an option on this.


	10. Chapter 10

Kayn

                “Watch. Watch. You aren’t watching!” She whines. I give a nod, barely listening to her as I try to meditate, to focus my mind. Rhaast is laid around my shoulders. I feel he could at least watch her and fill me in on this later.

                “Kayn!”

                “Rhaast’s watching you,” I tell her, my voice emotionless as I focus on nothing, on being totally calm.

                **“I’m honestly not.”**

                “I don’t want him watching me. He’s stupid.”

                **“Suddenly I’m interested,”** he chuckles. Do neither of them realise how hard they’re making this? I didn’t invite either of them, but as usual they both just appeared.

                “I don’t care what your stupid demon cat thinks. I want you to watch. I’m going to be a cheerleader and join the squad and then Ezreal will love me. But I need to get better with cheers, so I need you to watch. You’re critical about literally everything. You’ll give an honest review.”

                **“Tell her it’s terrible. I want to see that grin of hers dissolve into tears.”** Opening my eyes I just scowl ahead, looking over the grass of the playing field. School is finished for the day and I wanted a chance to do some training. I thought, coming over to the school field would be the way to go. Everyone is back at the dorms, but when you know someone that can bend reality apparently you can’t hide. Ever. Also, my cat has a GPS tracker on me in the form of corruption on my arm.

                **“I’m not a cat.”**

“Well you look like one,” I sigh, before looking back at Zoe. She’s dressed in what I assume is her idea of a cheerleaders outfit. A crop top and skirt and she’s somehow acquired some pom poms. I’m not even asking where from.

                “Are you watching?” she demands, stamping her foot. Do I even have a choice at this point?

                “If I watch, will you let me train?” I ask. She doesn’t reply, just launches into some routine. I have no idea what she’s supposed to be doing. She throws her arms about, waves her pom poms, potentially tries to do a cartwheel and then falls into a portal, dropping back out of the sky into a finishing pose.

                **“I’m not sure what I just watched.”**

                “So, what do you think? Do you think I can be a cheerleader?” She asks, holding her pom poms under her chin and just staring at me, her eyes wide.

                **“Tell her no.”**

“Zoe, was that even a routine? Looked like you were just doing things,” I tell her. She puffs her cheeks out, her face falling into a frown.

                “I did exactly what the other cheerleaders do.”

                “Yeah but they have routines. If I asked you to do that again, I bet there’d be changes,” I tell her.

                **“Please don’t put us through that again.”**

                “So, you didn’t like it?” Her lip quivers at me, her eyes watering.

                “I’m saying you can’t just do random things. That’s not a routine. And why are you showing me? Go show Ekko or Lulu or someone else. I mean Lulu is actually a cheerleader, she might be able to help you out better. I don’t care for this stuff.” I turn my back on her again, closing my eyes and starting to focus. Beside me I have a training staff, which I fully intend to use once I’m calm enough to do so. I won’t be beaten so easily the next time I train with my master. I won’t rely on Rhaast’s help.

                **“Oh, you will. By the way, she hasn’t gone anywhere.”** He tells me like I’m not aware. Like I can’t hear her gentle footsteps over the ground.

                “Kayn, watch. This is more important than you sitting there pretending to think. If I want to get Ezreal I need to be able to do this. You could be a good friend you know and at least watch.”

                “Zoe, I’m trying to train. This is far more important than you becoming a cheerleader to try and get a boy to like you. I need to get stronger. I need to train. Whether Ezreal dates you or not is a far smaller thing than whether a demon gets to take control of my body,” I snap, spinning round and glowering at her. To make my point I gesture towards the bandages up my arm. I’m in a loose short sleeved top so they’re pretty visible. But what’s also visible is that the bandages now extend beyond my elbow. I’m angry that Rhaast has managed to grow.

                **“Be angry all you like. I will continue to grow, to invade your body. And soon you’ll realise just how weak and insignificant you are.”**

                “Yeah? Well…that’s your own dumb fault. You let him into your body. You agreed to take his power. Don’t go getting upset at me because you made bad decisions.” Her hands, still clutching her silver pom poms, go to her hips and she glowers at me with all the malice of a puppy.

                “It’s not a bad decision, but I need some time to train so it doesn’t become a bad decision,” I argue back at her. Standing up, I glower down at her.

                “Anything to do with the darkin is a bad decision Kayn. They’re bad. Real bad.”

                “Then let me train. Bug someone else with your Ezreal rubbish,” I snap. Her eyebrows knit together, her scowl getting deeper. She pushes herself up onto her tiptoes to try and be taller, but she’s so short it barely makes a difference.

                “It’s not rubbish. Maybe I think you and your darkin cat are rubbish. How about that?”

                I’m about to reply. To tell her that my future is a little more important than her fictional love life – however our spat is interrupted by Rakan running over to us waving his arms around.

                “Kayn, Zoe,” he calls, just in case we’d somehow missed him running over in a bright yellow jacket. Zoe sticks her tongue out at me before jumping into the air and looking at Rakan.

                “Your blue is fading,” she points to his hair. He casts her an odd look.

                “I know that was you, Miss Portals. But I’m not here for that. You guys seen Xayah? I was supposed to meet her earlier and I thought I saw her, but she was acting super weird. Like really weird,” he tells us. Why do people think I care about their relationships? I just want to train. That’s all. Is that too much to ask?

Scowling I turn away from them both, making a point in sitting back on the grass and shutting my eyes. If it kills me, I will get some training in this evening. Ok, so calm. That’s what I need to be. Calm.

“Odd? How so? Xayah isn’t an odd person. Now if you’d said I was odd, I ‘d believe that. Or Lulu. Or even Jinx. We’re all odd. Xayah not so much. So, tell me, what did she do?” My brow furrows, my eyes shutting together as I try and block out her rambling.

                “Well…er, she ran past me, said she loved my jacket and then twirled off.”

                “Twirled off?”

                “Yeah. Like this.”

                “Wow, that’s really not a Xayah thing to do at all.” I clench my fists. Maybe if I ignore them, they’ll both drop into a portal and vanish.

                **“You know they won’t. You know full well you’ll get pulled into this. Whatever this is.”**

                “I know right. I knew it wasn’t just me. But she just sort of skipped off.” Opening my eyes I glare up at where Rakan is stood and Zoe floats. Why won’t they both just go?

                “Maybe you should help Rakan look?” I suggest, a forced smirk on my face. “He sounds like he could use some help.” My words are slow and deliberate.

                “Hmm? Maybe we should both help.”

                “I’m busy,” I hiss.

                “Oh look, Ahri, maybe she’ll help. Ahri! Come help us!” Zoe starts to wave over the field, and I shoot up to my feet, my posture rigid, my face burning. Rhaast falls off my shoulders, but I’m not bothered about him right now.

                “Thought you were busy?” Rakan adds on slyly, a smirk at me. I’m far too busy trying to stop my face lighting up red than responding to him. Stay calm Kayn. Stay calm.

                I watch the pretty girl come running over to us, a grin on her face. A grin? Since when does Ahri grin like that? Maybe she should do it more often. It suits her.

                “Hey Ahri. Wow, didn’t actually expect you to come over. Anyway, Rakan has lost Xayah. You seen her anywhere. Apparently she’s being odd,” Zoe launches into a ramble as Ahri just stares at her. Her large black fox ears twitch as she watches Zoe, before her grin gets even wider.

                “You are so colourful,” she almost squeals, grabbing Zoe’s hands. Why am I not wearing more colours?

                “Er, thanks?”

                “And your hair, so many colours. So pretty.”

                “I have blue in my hair,” I point out, my mouth opening before I put even a second of thought into what I’m saying.

                “And so long too,” Ahri continues, still gripping Zoe’s hands. “You are very pretty.” She moves her face to be inches before Zoe’s who starts to go red.

                “You ok there Ahri? You’re real close.” Ahri just smiles before kissing Zoe’s cheek and then standing back up.

                “You smell like strawberries. I love strawberries,” Ahri exclaims before bouncing back. “I hope you find your friend. Bye colourful girl.”

                “I like colours,” I say, again with no thought. I step forward, past Zoe. “Seriously, colours are like my favourite thing.”

                “I don’t think Ahri is feeling herself.”

                “That’s like Xayah earlier. You think they’re sick?”

                “Dunno. I know someone that’s lovesick though,” Zoe adds on snidely, but I’m too busy watching Ahri vanish around a building.

                “She kissed you,” I spin to point at the girl still floating. “She kissed you.”

                “Yeah, weird right? Ahri normally can’t stand me.”

                “What did it feel like?”

                “Like a kiss.”

                “Do you not think she was acting really weird though?” Rakan steps up towards me, but my eyes are just staring at where Ahri vanished, my mouth ajar. Why did she kiss Zoe? Why not me?

                “Very weird,” Zoe adds on dryly.

                “We should check she’s ok,” I nod to no one but myself. I start to wander over the field, not quickly, my legs feel like they’ll collapse if I run. I was right there. I can like colours too. When did Ahri have a thing for colours? Should I dress more like Zoe?

                **“Please do that. That would give me endless delight.”**

“Thought you had training?”

                “Thought you were being your usual antisocial self?”

                “He only pretends to hate everyone.” I turn back to look at the two walking along beside me.

                “She’s clearly not well. As her classmates we should help out,” I explain, ignoring the hissing laughing in my head. I mean if I help her out, surely that works in my favour right? She’d be grateful. She might kiss me then.

                **“You need the training more than you realise,”** Rhaast laughs. I ignore him and set off after where Ahri went.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one got a bit delayed. It was my birthday last week so i've had a few days of being busy :) Hopefully the next chapter will be along sooner :)

Kayn

                This is just what a good classmate would do. If someone isn’t feeling themselves, it’s only right to check on them. Right? Why am I thinking about this so much? Maybe it’s to persuade the two people with me more than it is myself.

                “I can’t watch your cheerleading Zoe, I have to train,” Zoe mimics me, deepening her voice slightly in a very poor impression. “This is very important training. At least it is until pretty fox girl comes over. Seriously Kayn, you are so predictable.” Her voice returns to normal as she skips ahead of me.

                “Neither of you were letting me train, so I may as well check that Ahri is ok,” I tell her, my voice as cool as I can keep it.

                “And Xayah,” Rakan adds on.  I’m really not too fussed about Xayah if I’m honest. The only reason I want to find her is so I can lose him. It’d be nice if Ezreal could skip on over here and remove Zoe too.

                **“Tell me Kayn, because I’m curious, what exactly are you going to do to the fox girl when you find her? Beg for a kiss like a child?”**

_“Of course not. I’m just checking if she’s ok.”_

**“And did you not sense anything from her that might have indicated whether she was ok or not?”**

_“No. Why? Did you? If you did you had better tell me,”_ I look down at the cat trotting along by my feet. There’s a moment before he looks up at me. Though a cat can’t smirk, I can feel the smirk coming from him. The smugness. He knows something, but he’s playing the fool.

                **“I am not the fool here boy. That is very much you. You have met that fox girl enough times. You should know that isn’t how she acts.”**

_“Yeah, so clearly she’s not feeling herself. So, we’ll check she’s ok. I’m just being a good friend you know._ ”

                **“Kayn, you are fooling no one. I’m sure even feathers behind you is aware of your crush on the fox. And he doesn’t seem to ever notice anything that’s not himself or his angry female friend.”**

_“I still don’t get how they’re a thing,”_ I shrug.

                “If you can rejoin us for a second here Kayn and come out of crazy cat conversations, where exactly are we heading? Because we have no clue where Ahri, or Xayah, vanished to,” Zoe runs up ahead of me, spinning on her feet, her pom poms still being clutched. Can she not just throw those into a portal?

                “I wasn’t having any weird conversations,” I tell her, my voice low. Her eyes glance to where I presume Rakan is behind me, her grin widening.

                “I know you were. You forget how much I know,” she giggles before winking at me.

                “You forget how much I know, miss Twilight,” I whisper back. Her smile doesn’t leave her face of course. This is Zoe. Rakan says something about the pair of us whispering which Zoe just laughs about.

                “I can whisper with you too if you’d like?” She offers, bouncing into the air and scanning around, her hand over her eyes before she falls back down beside me.

                “No Ahri.”

                “When we do find her. Can you be normal for maybe thirty seconds?” I ask her. She just shakes her head.

                “Of course not. Besides, it wasn’t me being weird. I didn’t run up to her and kiss her. Do you think I should? What if she likes me? Ooo, what should I do? What would you do?” Her grin gets wider and I feel my face turn red, my eyes looking around.

                “Nothing. Obviously.”

                “You’d be so jealous. Maybe I should ask her out. It’d be worth it just to see your expression constantly,” she laughs.

                We’re heading back amongst the school buildings. The large stone structures start to surround us. It’s odd being around them when the students have finished for the day. Nearby though I hear talking and make for the sound. We haven’t seen another student actually since losing sight of Ahri. If we don’t run into Ahri we might at least find someone that’s seen her.

                The group we run into isn’t exactly the one I wanted. They pause and stare at us as much as we look to them. Darius, Draven, Katarina and LeBlanc. You think Talon could at least be present to offer some sense on their side. I don’t like these guys at all.

                “You!” Darius points towards us and I feel my heart jump. Did I do something to him today? Did I do something he might have thought was to him? He’s not the brightest spark. Strong yes, but not the kind to think things through.

                “Me?” Zoe asks, pointing at her chest and I feel relief when I realise the finger the size of a baguette isn’t actually pointing at me.

                “Yeah you. What are you playing at?”

                “Er, being a cheerleader?” Zoe holds her pom poms up as evidence. What’s he on about? I mean I know Zoe pretending to be a cheerleader is annoying to me, but why is Darius so bothered? I can’t control the image that pops into my mind of Darius – his large build prancing around in a short skirt and crop top. I do my best not to snigger before glancing to the cat by my feet making a rasping noise. Thanks for that Rhaast.

                “Don’t play dumb,” Darius growls stomping over to her. “What was all that about earlier?”

                “Earlier? Darius, I haven’t seen you at all today,” Zoe says, her hands going back to her hips as she stares up at this behemoth towering over her.

                “We were all here Zoe. We all heard what you said,” Katarina adds in slyly from behind him. Ok now I am confused.

                “Said something? Honestly, I haven’t even seen you today Darius. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

                “This act isn’t cute Zoe. You’re one of the most annoying kids in this place. Don’t think many people would mind if someone taught you a lesson,” Darius smirks, cracking his knuckles.

                “Hey, ok, lets back down here yeah?” I say before even thinking. Before I even have a thought, I realise I’ve put myself between Zoe and Darius. This is not where I want to be.

                “Look, Darius, I don’t know what happened, but I know Zoe can’t have done anything to you. She’s been with me all evening. Trust me, if I thought for one moment that she had said anything to you I would step aside, but she has been driving me nuts since school finished. She can’t have said anything to you, because she’s been with me,” I explain as rationally as I can. I feel my skin prickle when he cracks his knuckles again.

                “Are you calling me a liar?” He hisses, bearing down on me.

                “Of course not,” I half laugh, my eyes fixed on his hands. “I’m simply saying that what you’re saying might not be factually correct.” Hopefully that causes the gears in his head to tick a bit.

                “Almost cute isn’t it? Him defending her. A shame Kayn, you have so much potential,” LeBlanc smirks at me.

                “I’m just trying to avoid a fight here. I don’t think Darius punching Zoe when she’s been with me all afternoon is the right way to go,” I explain.

                “Your little friend there said my brother smelled like week old socks,” Draven calls over, clearly unable to hide his mirth as he chuckles away. Darius’ scowl deepens as I bite my lip.

                “I mean that is something she would probably say but I can literally guarantee she’s been with me.”

                “You find that funny Kayn?”

                “Well it is an odd insult to get so angry over,” I try to defuse the situation. Not sure I’m doing a good job, but really? He’s this angry over such a dumb insult as that? And why does he think it was Zoe? She’s literally been prancing around me interrupting my training all evening.

                “And one I never said. I’ve been practising my cheerleading routines. I’d show you them but honestly, with this attitude, I don’t think you deserve to see them,” she huffs from behind me.

                “Why don’t we just forget this happened and we’ll continue with what we were doing, and you guys can continue what you were doing?” I suggest.  There’s a pause. A moment when Darius straightens up and looks like he’ll back off before I get punched straight in the face.

                I don’t feel it. Not at first. I’m aware it’s happened because I find myself sitting on the floor, maybe on top of Zoe? I’m not really sure of much at that point. The pain doesn’t even start to register until I’m sat there watching Darius and his group walking off laughing. They threaten Zoe that if she does anything like that again it’ll be her on the floor.

                “Kayn? Kayn? Are you ok?” Zoe asks, her face getting in front of mine. Goddamn it feels like my eye wants to pop out. Is my jaw broken? It doesn’t feel right. I think my vision starts to swim, like I can’t really focus on anything.

                “Are you ok?” Rakan asks, kneeling beside me. I’ll admit my silence probably doesn’t help either of them, but I am completely not with it.

                There’s a few moments when all I can think about is twisting Darius’ arm around till it breaks. Of punching him and flooring him. Of making him bleed and standing over him. They’re dark thoughts, I know, but they flood my mind. I can’t even respond to the people in front of me. I just see these images and know how much I’d enjoy doing that to him. My left arms starts to burn and I feel the whole thing go numb.

                In front of me, Zoe’s large eyes look confused, almost scared for a moment. Scowling she forms one of her little bubbles and flicks it off to the side. It hits Rhaast square on. The cat drops to the ground, fast asleep and suddenly everything seems to snap out of some haze.

                “My face,” I yell, reaching up to feel the swelling. Oh my god. He punched me? Does he have metal bones or something? Why does this hurt so much?

                “You ok? You want to me to portal you back to your room?” Zoe asks, her voice soft.

                “You should get some ice to help with the swelling. Come on. I’ll help you back to your room. Me and Zoe can look for Xayah later,” Rakan offers me his hand.

                “He punched me!” I exclaim again, not sure if I want to touch my face or not. Damn does this hurt.

                “Wait here,” Zoe looks to Rakan before grabbing at my hands. I feel the floor vanish below me, but honestly I feel so dizzy right now I’m not sure if it’s a portal or not.

                “You need some rest,” Zoe tells me, her voice gentle. Around me I think my room appears, but I think I’m going to be sick. Either that or collapse. “Get some sleep.” That’s the last thing I hear before there’s a popping noise and I slump into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe

                “He ok?” Rakan asks me as I re-join him. Damn is Kayn heavy as a dead weight. Still, I got him onto his bed.

                “He should be,” I reply, casting a scowl to the sleeping cat beside Rakan. I contemplate making a portal below it, but that’ll just wake it up. Let it lay there for an hour or so. If I’m lucky maybe Lulu will paint him purple, or Jinx can fire him across the field.

                “So, we looking for Xayah?” Rakan asks me, still looking concerned for his girlfriend. I give a slow nod, but my mind is trying to think things over. Let me tell you, that is not something that comes easily to me. What was Darius on about? I haven’t seen him let alone insulted him. And Ahri was acting really weird, not at all like her. Something here doesn’t feel right.

                “You said Xayah acted weird right? Like me weird? Isn’t everyone acting odd this evening?” I jump into the air to be more on eye level with the vastayan boy. Damn he’s tall.

                “I mean Darius is always a jerk.”

                “But the girls. The girls are all acting weird. And Darius was convinced I insulted him. But I haven’t left Kayn all evening. I mean I stalked Ezreal a bit, but that was it. I’ve been with Kayn after that.”

                “You think someone’s doing some spell or something?”

                “Honestly it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that happens in this school. But yeah. I mean you know Xayah better than me. Would she ever twirl?”

                “Not unless she was throwing daggers at someone,” he sighs, looking around us. However since Darius and his crew wandered off, there’s no other students in sight. Not even ones being weird.

                We wander through the school buildings, all standing empty now. The only sounds I can hear are birds in and around the trees. That is until we both hear footsteps running over to us. Turning around, I’m surprised to see Xayah. She doesn’t look happy either.

                “Where have you been?” She demands, stamping her foot with a glare that could freeze your blood.

                “Looking for you,” Rakan splutters. “After you ran off earlier I’ve been trying to find you. Zoe is helping me look.”

                “Ran off? Rakan, I’ve been waiting for you for an hour. I haven’t seen you this evening. You’re the one not showing up.”

                “Xayah I saw you. You were acting super weird. When you ran off I looked for you but couldn’t find you. I found Kayn and Zoe and asked for help.” Rakan tries to explain to her, but that glare comes onto me. I just hold my hands up in mock surrender.

                “Everyone is acting weird tonight. I was helping Rakan find you.”

                “Acting weird? How am I acting weird? I’m angry as all hell at being stood up. But you should know this isn’t weird for me Rakan!”

                “I’m going to leave you guys. Best of luck Rakan,” I salute him before falling into a portal and dropping out atop a nearby building. Ok so I can see everything from up here.

                Now Xayah seemed pretty convinced she hadn’t seen Rakan. And I know I haven’t seen Darius despite what he may think. So could there be two of us? I’m aware that sounds crazy. Mind blowingly crazy. But I know of a giant space dragon that creates stars. Having a weird clone might not be such an odd thing.

                “Not to mention you literally know a demon cat,” I mutter, standing on my tiptoes and walking along the narrow roof edge. I can’t see anything of note, so I portal to the next roof, and then the next one.

                Other than Sivir and Ashe out for a late night jog, there doesn’t seem to be anyone around. That’s when I spot someone I shouldn’t be able to spot wandering around looking up at everything as though it’s the most interesting things he’s ever seen. Frowning I jump into a portal and pop up before him, startling him into stumbling back.

                “Hey Kayn,” I say, my hands on my hips. I’m not sure the pom poms help in me looking menacing, but I forgot to drop them off when I dropped Kayn off.

                “Er, hi,” he says. His voice is exactly the same. But this isn’t Kayn. Not my Kayn. His mannerisms are all wrong. I glance to his left arm  and the pale skin there. Yet he looks so much like Kayn. The same height, same braid. Even the same clothes he was wearing earlier.

                “So, whatcha doing?” I ask, peering up into his yellow eyes. He looks down at me, cocking his head.

                “I love your hair. It’s really pretty,” he tells me with almost giddy glee. Kayn is never giddy. Kayn is grumpy and petulant.

                “Thanks,” I smirk. “But what are you doing out here?” I look at his face, his perfect, not at all starting to bruise, face.

                “I am walking,” he tells me with almost a nod. God it’s like if Kayn ate sugar all day and then got drunk.

                “Walking huh? Funny that, because I just took you back to your room. You should be asleep,” I remind him, watching him blush. His cheeks tint with pink as he steps back, starting to fiddle with his hands.

                “And I definitely am asleep. I’m going to head back there now,” he says awkwardly, still walking backwards. Dropping my pom poms, I create a bubble and fling it at him. He calls out in shock for a moment before there’s a flash of sparkles and colour and a girl drops down onto the path below us.  Kayn is no where to be seen.

                “Who are you?” I wonder, walking up to her sleeping form.

                She’s dressed in a top with so many colours on, I’ll admit I’m jealous. Her purple stripy shorts have embroided flowers up the legs, which only adds to the whole spectrum of colours on her. Her bare legs are tinted green as are her bare arms. Her hands look almost purple, or maybe blue? Is there pink in there? To be honest that describes her hair too. A wild, choppy affair that can’t seem to decide what colour it wants to be. Then there’s her long tail behind her.

                “What are you?” I say, kneeling beside her head and poking her cheek. Slowly she comes around, blinking wide yellow eyes at me before she jumps back, crouching away from me.

                “Neeko is sorry. Neeko just liked your pretty hair. Sorry,” she frets, suddenly looking awkward and scared.

                “Woah, calm down,” I say, sitting myself on the floor. “Who are you? How did you make yourself look like my friend?”

                She pauses, her eyes looking to the floor.

                “Neeko is Neeko. I am new,” she says, in a really odd way of talking.

                “Your name is Neeko?” I ask, I feel I should clarify that. Slowly she nods. “And you’re new? What here? At this school? You’re a student?”

                “Neeko start yesterday, but Neeko didn’t know anyone. I have no classes yet. No friends.”

                “And how did you make yourself look like Kayn? You looked just like him. Well almost.” She looks over at me with those huge eyes and in a shimmer of colours, she suddenly looks just like me. She cocks her head at me before pulling her hair - or should that be my hair? – over her shoulder.

                “Neeko can take on new forms. Even you and all your colours,” she smiles at me, speaking with my voice. The shimmer happens again and she reappears as herself.

                “You’ve been copying people,” I click my fingers together. Of course. Ahri and Xayah aren’t fun, but she seems like she is. So Darius must have seen her not me.

                “Neeko was very lonely. I wanted to meet people. But I was nervous. Lots of humans at this school. But I wanted to meet people. So Neeko mimicked them. I met lots of friendly people ,” she explains.

                “If you were walking around as Ahri I bet everyone was super friendly,” I remark, looking her up and down again. She’s such an odd mix of everything.

                “Ahri?”

                “A pretty fox girl. Large white tails. Black ears. Has boys dropping dead at her feet,” I say slightly sarcastically. Maybe with just a touch of jealousy in there. She’s nothing special but everyone seems to think she is. Then again, Lux isn’t either and Ezreal can’t keep his eyes off her.

                “Oh the fox girl. Yes,” Neeko nods. “I liked being her. She was very pretty and people were very nice when Neeko was her. But then I saw you and you were so colourful. I love colours. Lots of colours. So I thought I would be you for a bit.”

                “I mean I think you’re wearing more colours than even me,” I smile at her, hoping to make her feel at ease. She seems nice. Not sure how Kayn will get on with her, but that’s Kayn. She looks down to the floor.

                “Neeko is sorry for being your friend too. He had nice long hair. Boys don’t normally have such pretty hair. I saw you both and wanted to be you two.”

                “So how does this work? I mean I’m guessing you’re a vastayan right?” I glance back to her long tail.

                “Yes. I am an Oovi-kat. Very old race of vastaya,” she nods as though I have any clue what an Oovi-kat is. I just keep a smile on my face.

                “Right. So the changing? Because I know vastayans and they can’t do that.” Though to be fair, Rakan loves himself too much to change his appearance to someone else.

                “It is glamour. I can feel other creatures sho’ma. When Neeko changes, I take some of your sho’ma. Helps Neeko blend in.”

                “Sho’ma?”

                “Umm, sho’ma is like your colour. Your aura. It is special. Everyone’s is different. It holds emotions and recent memories. Neeko can mix yours with mine. Then I can look like you and sound like you. Very useful when scared or nervous,” she explains, her long fingers entwining as she talks, her wide eyes looking up to the sky.

                “And you can do that to anyone? Take their colour aura and make yourself look like them?” I ask. This is a very interesting concept. There are a million ways this could be used. My mind starts to imagine this girl looking like Lux and breaking up with Ezreal, or pouring a drink on him or something. The possibilities are endless.

                “Yes.”

                “Very interesting,” I smirk. “Does anyone else in school know you can do this?” Neeko shakes her head and continues to fiddle with her fingers.

                “I don’t think so. The other vastayans here aren’t Oovi-kat. They can’t change. And Neeko hasn’t met another Oovi-kat in a very long time.” I nod as she talks, taking this all in. This is brilliant. Better than brilliant. This is amazing. Stupendous. This is almost too perfect.

                “Tell you what Neeko. You keep your glamour a secret from the other students. Don’t use it around them, ok? And if you want, I’ll introduce you to my friends,” I smile. Is it using her? I don’t think so. I mean she seems pretty cool and I would like to be her friend. But keeping this secret means no one will question it when Lux does something. Or Ezreal. Or anyone. There are so many ways this can be used.

                “You will?” She squeals leaping forward and grabbing my hands. “Thank you, new friend. Thank you.”

                “That’s ok. I’m Zoe by the way. You can call me Zoe. But yeah, I’ll introduce you to my friends. The boy you were pretending to be is Kayn, he’s super grumpy because he thinks he’s cooler than he is. Then there’s Ekko and Talon who are both dorks, but the right kind of dorks. Y’know? Like they’re both pretty cool. Just keep the changing thing between us? Ok?” I say to her and she nods her head, her grin never leaving her face.

                “Neeko is very excited,” she tells me.

                “So am I,” I smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Kayn

                “I can’t believe he punched you,” Ekko tells me, sitting on the desk chair in my room as I hold a pillow case, with two cold cans of pop in, to my face. 

                “I mean, that’s pretty much Darius all over really,” Talon adds in, sat on the floor as I perch on the end of my bed. I have no idea how I got here, but I’m fairly certain Zoe had something to do with it.

                “He punches like a truck,” I mumble, my jaw still aching. I move my makeshift compress away from my face and try moving my jaw. God this will bruise. This will bruise badly. I have training tomorrow. My master will have a fit over this. I hope he doesn’t decide not to train me again. I can’t afford to keep missing sessions.

                “Kayn, have you seen him? He _is_ the size of a truck,” Ekko reminds me, before swinging round on the chair he’s sat on. “You shouldn’t have got between him. I mean come on, he surely wouldn’t punch Zoe? She’s a girl. And short. He’d have to bend down to get a swing at her.”

                “This is Darius. He’d a hundred percent punch Zoe,” Talon reminds us. I suppose he would know. He heard from Katarina what had happened and decided to grab Ekko and come over. I have no clue where Zoe or Rakan went. I also have no idea where Rhaast is. For a while my head was silent, but I keep feeling odd sensations, like he’s not in a good mood, but he’s too far away for me to be absolutely certain.

                “But she’s cute. You don’t punch cute things,” Ekko adds in causing me to snort.

                “She’s a pain in the goddamn neck,” I add in. I will literally kill her when I see her. But I still don’t get what Darius was banging on about. Zoe couldn’t have said anything to him. She’d literally been with me.

                “I mean yeah, but despite her randomness, she’s harmless. Kinda like Lulu. They’re both really odd but ultimately you just have to sort of nod and go along with them. You don’t punch them. Or in this case threaten to. You took the punch this time,” Ekko reminds me as though I had somehow missed the throbbing pain in my jaw.

                “It was a pretty nice thing for you to do. Y’know, getting between them both,” Talon tells me and I think if I wasn’t holding something cold to my face and feeling thoroughly sorry for myself, I think I might just blush. But that doesn’t happen because I am really in a lot of pain.

                “Well it hardly seemed right,” I mumble.

                “So what happened after? You black out?” Ekko asks, clearly far more interested in the finer details of me getting hit than anything else.

                “Er, I don’t know,” I admit, trying to think back. I remember the punch hitting but not really anything after that. In fact what did happen? I think Zoe helped me back here. But I can’t think clearly enough. Almost like there’s a mist over my memories. Once that punch hit, everything seems a little mixed up in my head.

                “You don’t know? Do you need to see a doctor?” Talon asks, peering over at me from under his low hood. I shake my head. I don’t think I do.

                “A doctor? You think he’s concussed or something?” Ekko asks, looking over to the other guy now who can only shrug.

                “I don’t think memory loss is exactly ideal after a punch to the face. You really should see someone,” Talon pushes the point, his stare fixed on me. I just shrug again, moving my make shift ice pack away from my face for a moment.

                “I’m fine Talon. If I feel ill or anything, I’ll see someone.” He raises an eyebrow to me in a look that suggests he doesn’t believe a word of what I’ve just said. But I refuse to see someone. The only medical doctor I’ll see is someone that my master knows. That’s the only way I can see someone without having my left arm questioned. He’s loyal to my master in ways other doctors probably aren’t.

                “So where is Sparkles? She head off to the girls dorm?” Ekko glances around my small room. I’m not quite sure where he thinks Zoe would be in here, or how she’d have remained silent for so long if she was here.

                “Probably still with Rakan looking for Xayah. Half the student body here seems to have lost their senses tonight,” I mutter. Something about all of this doesn’t make sense. Whatever Darius was on about, is surely related to Ahri acting weird.

                “Y’know, I saw Xayah acting weird about an hour ago. Looked really out of character for her,” Ekko muses, leaning back on the chair and staring at the ceiling.

                “Ahri was too. She kissed Zoe,” I say, causing Ekko to splutter and even Talon to blush.

                “Kissed Zoe? Ahri? Why?” Ekko looks over at me, his eyes wide and his hands gripping at his long, baggy shorts. “Were you there? Did you see?”

                “I was there. I saw,” I tell him. “I didn’t get it then and I certainly don’t understand it any better now.”

                The other two stay for a while longer, Talon making certain I’m not about to faint any time soon. They’ve both barely been gone for five minutes when I feel a draught from my window as it’s slowly pushed open from the creature coming in.

                “I did wonder where you’d skulked off to,” I mutter. I’m still thoroughly unimpressed at the way this day has ended.

                I lay down on my bed, dropping my pillow case, and now warm cans, to my floor. Beside me I feel the bed move, shifting ever so slightly as the rust coloured cat comes to sit on my chest, his face peering down at mine.

                He really is a mess of a cat. An ear that seems to have most of it missing, coarse fur, whiskers that look bent and all over the place. His bright eyes stare at me and I can feel his smirk in my head. In fact, I feel that smirk get bigger as he looks to the bruise on my jaw.

                **“How many times must I tell you? I am stronger than anyone at this school. If you’d let me, I’d see to it that no one would ever best you again.”**

“At the expense of my free will, right?” I smirk up at him. “Thanks, but no thanks Rhaast. I could do without Darius using me as a punching bag though.”

                **“It’d be so easy for you Kayn. You’re one of the strongest humans I’ve ever met. You wouldn’t even have to lose your free will. We could have a partnership. A truce. Two minds, one body. You could continue to go to this school, only it’d be you people would cower from, not Darius.”** There’s a purr to his voice, a smooth, confidence as he talks.

                “Cower from me? Rhaast, you have me all wrong. I want their respect not their fear. Fear is for animals. I’m better than that. And two minds is still one mind too many. Nice try though,” I smirk at him.

                **“Tell me Kayn. How do you think this will end? I’ve already infested your body. The growing infection on your left arm is the proof of that. So how do you think this will end up for you?”** He cocks his head, still peering down at me.

                “Simple, I win. That’s the rule right? Rhaast the all powerful demon. A human takes your power and if they beat you for control of the body, they get your power and you vanish into the ether.”

                **“And how many times in the last millenia do you think that has happened?”**

                “Given you’re sat on my chest right now, I’m assuming never. But those people weren’t me Rhaast. I’m strong enough to beat you. It’ll be you that loses this fight.”

                In my mind I hear his laughing. A dark, sinister laugh. He stands and moves closer, his face hovering just above mine. At my side, my arm goes numb, completely dead. I pretend not to notice. Not to give him any satisfaction.

                **“You’re weak Kayn. You need me more than you think. Just wait until tomorrow. You think your master will train you with that bruise covering your face? One hit from another student and you went down. He has no time for someone like that. But you and I, we could be so much more. We could be unstoppable.”**

                In my mind I see images. I see myself, older and more confident. I see myself as powerful. An assassin feared the world over. No one can stop me. No one can rival me. No student that goes here. Not even my master.  It’s tempting. So very tempting.

                “Hey Kayn! You feeling better!” Zoe screeches out, popping up in my room and disrupting the images. I shake, my head, clearing the fog on my brain as I hear Rhaast growl in my head. Before he can move Zoe grabs him by the scruff of his neck, hauling him into the air as she just grins at him.

                “Awwww, look at you checking to see if he’s ok. You’re such a good kitty,” she smiles, before casually tossing him out of my open window. I hear the yowl as he drops. “Well you’re looking more alive. Nice bruise. I like the purples in it. Very cool.”

                “Can I help you with anything? It’s your fault I have the damn bruise.”

                “Not really my fault though was it. And no. I thought I’d just pop in. Check you were still alive and all that you know? Glad to see you’re ok. I’m baking tomorrow so I need you to test my cakes once I’m done ok? Great. Get some sleep. Oh and shut this. You don’t want to get cold,” she laughs, slamming my window shut. In my head I hear a low hiss. “Toodles.” She waves before dropping into a portal and vanishing. God she’s a pain at times.


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe

                “Should there be smoke?” Neeko asks me, from where she’s perched on a nearby stool. I leave my icing concoction for a moment to open the oven nearest to me, coughing on the plume of smoke that comes out. Turning everything off, I wave my oven gloves before the door, clearing it before reaching in and pulling out a charred lump of cake. Despondently, I place it on the counter alongside three other attempts.

                “This one holds it’s shape,” Neeko points out, looking at the latest one. Two of the others didn’t cook right and fell apart when I took them from the case. The third I think I got the ingredients wrong because it didn’t rise, or taste anything like a cake.

                “But Ezreal will choke on that. Look at it. It’s a piece of artillery, not a cake.”

                “Artillery?”

                “A weapon. You throw that at someone and they’d die. It’s solid. Why is baking so hard?” I moan.

                “Are we trying again? Neeko is enjoying mixing the cakes,” she looks over at me, a grin on her face. Slowly I give a nod. I suppose I have to. That’s how you get better at stuff right? You have to keep going.

                “Can you bake cakes?” I ask Neeko as I grab a mixing bowl and hope I have enough ingredients for a fourth cake.

                “Baking? No. Neeko can’t bake. Neeko does enjoy eating cakes,” she laughs. “Fruit cakes are very yummy.”

                “But no baking huh? Some of the other girls are really good at baking. Soraka is great and so is Taliyah. But I’m apparently not very good at all. This is so dumb.”

                “Why do you want to bake?” She asks. “For this Ezreal? Who are they?”

                “Ezreal’s a boy. A really pretty boy. I want him to like me, but he doesn’t like me. He likes Lux. I hate Lux. She can bake, and cheer and do all that stuff. So I need to get better at it and do that stuff too,” I explain, weighing out some sugar. I think I’ll have enough if I make a smaller cake.

                “A pretty boy? Like the boy with the pretty long hair?” Neeko asks, momentarily changing into Kayn and then back to herself.

                “No. God no. That’s Kayn. Kayn is grumpy. Always. He’s just my friend. And if you ever see the cat following him, feel free to boot it. No, Ezreal is on the cheerleading squad. He’s the only guy. He’s very pretty, and kind and smart. During school holidays he goes to other places exploring and sees all this cool stuff. And he has these really pretty blue eyes and god he’s so perfect,” I mutter, a grin covering my face. I just wish he’d look at me the way he looks at Lux. Stupid Lux.

                “You like like Ezreal?” Neeko asks, cocking her head at me. Behind her, her long tail keeps coiling and uncoiling. She’s such a bizarre looking person.

                “I guess. Maybe,” I admit, blushing. “But it’s a secret. No one else can know.”

                “Neeko likes secrets. Neeko will keep this secret for you.”

                “Thank you. So you see this is all an idea I have to get him to notice me. I also want to get onto the cheerleading squad, but that’s hard. Like super hard. I keep practicing. But I can’t do it in my room. Sivir bangs on the floor that I’m being too noisy. And when I practice outside Kayn moans that I’m bugging him. I’m not bugging him though. I just want him to watch. It’s not like I’m asking too much,” I ramble on. Neeko is very easy to talk to. I don’t know if she understands half of what I say, but she at least looks interested. It’s more than Kayn does. Stupid Kayn.

                You know what I don’t have right now but wish I did? Glitter. I mean I have the regular stuff, but edible glitter. This cake would be great with edible glitter in it. Or maybe I should wait. Y’know, make sure the cakes are coming out ok before I waste glitter in them. No amount of glitter could have saved that last cake.

                “Hi Zoe. You look like you’re busy,” Lux smiles over at me in her perky, perky way.

                “Just baking,” I tell her, leaving off the reason why. I watch her eyes go to Neeko who waves over at her.

                “Hi, you must be new. What’s your name?” She asks, walking over to the fridge and getting a drink from it.

                “I am Neeko.”

                “Neeko? I’m Lux,” she smiles with her perfect hair and perfect voice and perfect everything.

                “Lux?” Neeko cocks her head and looks at the girl. “Lux who likes…” I throw myself over at her, my hands clamping around her mouth.

                “Baking,” I squeal out. “I told Neeko how good you were with baking. Because as you can see, we’re baking. Neeko’s new and has never baked before so like a good friend I’m showing her how to bake. Right Neeko? Right?” I feel her nod below my hands. Lux also gives a slow nod, her eyes looking very, very confused.

                “It is fun,” she tells Neeko slowly before she edges from the room. “I’ll see you guys later. I hope you enjoy starting here Neeko. If you need anything, please just let me know.”

                “Thank you Lux,” Neeko calls after her once I release her. She turns to look at me, her wide yellow eyes looking as confused as Lux’s. “Is Zoe ok?”

                “Look ok, you can’t tell her the stuff I say. I like her boyfriend, and if she knows that things will be even more super awkward than they already are. So no talking about Ezreal near her ok?”

                “Neeko thinks she understands.”

                “Good,” I sigh, slumping down to the floor. In all this chaos I’ve totally forgotten what ingredients I’ve put into my baby cake. God, I’ll never get better at this will I?

                “Zoe. Does Ezreal know you like him?”

                “No. Hell no. God, I can’t just go up and say that to him. I’d explode right on the spot from embarrassment.”

                “Explode?”

                “Like maybe not literally, but I don’t know. I feel like I’d want to explode literally. No, I want to make him like me and then he can ask me.” Baking cakes is getting super boring. I’ve been doing this all morning. I feel like I should practice my cheers given I got interrupted by Rakan the other day. And now Neeko can help me. Suppose I should at least bake this one though. I’ve mixed it all up I guess.

                By the time I pull a sticky yet also burnt pan of cake mix from the oven, I’m so done with cakes. I can’t think of a single student on campus that would eat these. Certainly not the boy I like. I throw the lot in the bin and then sit on a stool by the kitchen counter with my head resting on it.

                “Is Zoe ok?” Neeko asks, poking me in my back.

                “No. Zoe is dead,” I mutter.

                “Dead?”

                “I’m just annoyed. I don’t often get annoyed. Like I’m not normally like this, but right now I suck at baking and it sucks.”

                “That’s what practice is for little bird,” I hear a voice almost purr from the doorway. I look over to see Cassi stood there. She smiles at me, tossing some of her long brown hair over her shoulder.

                “Neeko, this is Cassiopeia. Cassi this is Neeko. Play nice,” I wave between them both, still feeling thoroughly depressed about my cake debacle.

                “You are very pretty. Neeko is new here,” Neeko beams and I hear her leap from her stool and bound off closer to Cassi.

                “Er, right. Vastayan I presume?”

                “Oovi-kat.”

                “I don’t know what you said there,” Cassi says dryly and I hear her walk closer. “So not having much success with the baking then?” I look up at her. She’s so pretty. Her pretty eyes and smooth skin. Her long brown hair and slender figure. She’s not tall but she’s this height that guys seem to like. I’m too short. Even next to her I look like a child. But I’m the same age as Cassi so why does she look like someone a guy could date and I don’t?

                “My cakes died along with my will to live,” I mumble.

                “Oh you do not make this easy,” she sighs. “Do you have any ingredients?” I sit up properly and look at her, shaking my head. Again she just sighs before pulling her phone out.

                “I’ll send Talon to go and get some. I’ll show you how to bake a cake. But if someone walks in here, you two had better pretend you’re having some weird friendship moment that does not involve me.” A grin bursts on my face and I nod. Neeko pauses for a moment before mimicking my movement.

                “Right, he’ll pick those up. I’ve told him to make it quick. Ok then you two, watch this very closely because I will not be showing you this again.”

                “Ooo, wait a moment,” I squeal before vanishing into a portal and into my room. Hurriedly I grab for a nearby fluffy notebook and my super cute narwhal pen before returning to the kitchen area.

                “Ok, I’m ready,” I grin, opening my notebook up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've been super busy lately working on this fic XD I've got a fair few chapters done and waiting for me to check them over and then upload them, including the longest chapter so far of our two leads, Zoe and Kayn, being adorably sweet <3 So expect quite a few updates to this fic in the coming weeks. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also very bad at art but sort of wanted to try drawing my leads in their school uniforms lol XD  
> https://twitter.com/ArcherIsEpic/status/1162142577568755717?s=20

Kayn

                “This is crap and you know it!” I stamp my foot in the training room like a petulant toddler. My master simply observes me. His steady gaze never flinching as he witnesses my tantrum.

                “Crap?”

                “I’m the best here. You know I am. Yet you refuse to train me.” The other three young men in the room look between each other with some muted sniggers. They won’t say anything out loud, not with my master here.

                “The best?” My master asks, his voice cold.

                “You know I am. I can run circles around these three,” I brag, pointing to the others. They don’t rise to the bait, but I see the smirks on their faces. They think I can’t. I’m younger than them, but that’s all. I’m still better. Their stealth has nothing on mine. They know it and he knows it.

                “Alright boy. Let’s see who the best is. You three, here,” he points to the floor before him and the other three move without hesitation. My master comes and stands to the side of us, his eyes still fixed on me.

                “I want all four of you to hold out your left arms. Roll up your sleeves and hold them out before you.” His eyes still don’t leave mine and I feel my brow furrow further.

The other three do it.  Two have pale skin, one is darker. But it’s still skin. Their fingers end in small nails. Scowling I hold mine out, my black glove hiding my claw.

“Remove the glove, boy.”

                “What does my hand matter to my skill?” I ask, looking at him as he steps closer. He’s taller than me and just peers at me with this self-assured smugness adults seem to have.

                “Because it’s not your hand, is it boy?”

                Annoyed I pull my glove from my hand and throw it to the floor. My dark, almost red, skin and silver claws looking very much out of place alongside the other three. Of course it’s nothing new to them. Everyone here is aware about my left arm and the creature trying to better me.

                “And this is why I will not train you.”

                “Afraid I’ll beat you?” I snap, pulling my arm back. “Because the last time I came pretty damn close to it.” I’m so annoyed with him. So annoyed. He’s supposed to train me.

                “Was it our master that did that to your face?” one of the others asks snidely. I look to Nakuri. He’s about my height, with dark hair pulled back into a short ponytail. His dark eyes glitter from his pale face. How dare he talk to me like that? I’ve bested him a thousand times over.

                “Unlike you, I have the unfortunate joy of having to mingle with other people Nakuri. Not everyone has the restraint of our master. But rest assured, if you actually left this building for longer than a minute, you’d have more than a bruised face,” I sneer. I hate him. He’s such a little ass-kisser.

                “I wouldn’t let anyone do that to me,” he half laughs.

                “I wasn’t exactly given a choice,” I hiss back. I will kill Darius. I really will.

                “Boy, until you best that creature, I will not train you. Not after the incident last time. Prove to me that it is you that I am talking to and not some darkin creature, and then your training may continue. But until then, my answer is no.”

                “I could sort of do with the training to beat the bloody creature,” I remind him. That draws a wry smirk to his normally emotionless face.

                “Then you should have thought about that before making the deal. Now go. Not only are you allowing a creature to take over you, but the last I heard from your school, some of your test results aren’t as good as they could be. Your mind needs to be sharper than any weapon, boy.”

                “Hurry back to school Kayn,” Nakuri jeers, but my master turns to stare at him, silencing him instantly.

                “Nakuri, I want you running laps around this training room until I tell you to stop. This conversation is not between you. And you two, I want every weapon to be properly sharpened before our next training session, see it happens,” he orders and all three scatter. I watch Nakuri smirk at me though before he goes.

                “Prove to me you are worthy boy. You are right. You could be the best. But you’re always looking for the easy option. See to it that the creature doesn’t advance any further, then I will resume your training. Now go.” Nodding I head off, my head bowed.

                **“Not the outcome you expected?”**

“What do you think?” I sigh once I’m back outside. I walk past a nearby wall and Rhaast leaps onto his usual perch of my shoulders.

                **“Nakuri certainly thinks very highly of himself doesn’t he? Not sure why. Had he been the one to make the pact with me, I’d already have his body by now.”**

“Yeah, but would you want it?” I ask before realising I never picked my glove back up. Damn. I look to my hand, flexing it for a moment before shoving it into the loose pockets of my training trousers.

                **“I suppose not. He seems an awful bore. And I suppose he doesn’t have an Aspect throwing herself at him constantly.”**

                “I mean if he wants that he can have it. I’d rather I didn’t have that.”

                **“Of course not,”** Rhaast sniggers.

                “You know she annoys me, so I don’t know why you’re laughing to yourself,” I sigh. Thankfully there is no one around on the street right now to see me having this conversation. Or to see my hand. I’m more than a little concerned about what to do when I get back to school.

                **“For centuries, mortals have tried to attract the attention of the Aspects, and one quite willingly gives you her undivided attention daily. You should think yourself blessed,”** he continues to snigger. Of course he’d find this all a joke. Zoe may have other worldly powers, but she is also one of the most annoying students at school. And one that has, for some reason, attached herself to me.

                **“Lets not play dumb on the reasons why Kayn.”**

“Please Rhaast, enlighten me on why you think the Aspect of Twilight is my annoying shadow?” He doesn’t reply, just chuckles to himself as I go silent. We head onto a busier street and I have no desire to be seen talking with my cat.

                By the time I return back to my dorm, I’m just feeling super down. My silence all the way home just meant I had more time to think about things. I can’t believe he won’t train me at all. Not even some training. All because of Rhaast. He’s been training me before. I know he doesn’t approve of my choice, but it never stopped him.

                **“Probably the time you tried to choke him to death,”** Rhaast reminds me, stretching out over my desk.

                “That was you, not me,” I remind him, hunting through my drawers for another glove. Unsurprisingly, I have a lot of gloves for my right hand but apparently none for my left.

                **“If it had fully been me Kayn, he’d be dead. It was you just as much as it was me. Looks like you’ll have to go solo on the training for a while.”** I catch the hint of joy in his words. He’d love that. He probably thinks it’ll be easier to take my body. He’s wrong.

                **“Am I?”** He looks over to me but before I can reply, a portal opens on my ceiling and Zoe bounces in. I scowl at him and let him know this isn’t over yet.

                “I have a door,” I gesture towards it while still trying to find a glove.

                “Try this please? Is it good? Please say it’s good. I have been making this like all day,” she moans over dramatically before thrusting a plate containing what looks like half eaten cake under my nose.

                “No.”

                “What? Why? Neeko tried some and said it was good. Better than my first attempts anyway. Please?”

                “No. Wait. Who? Who the hell is Neeko?”

                “Oh she’s my new friend. She liked it. Come on Kayn. Please?”

                “Is she real?”

                “Kayn,” she whines as I hear some laughing coming from next door. Laugh all you like Rakan, at least I didn’t dye my own hair a random colour by accident.

                “No. And still, who is Neeko? I don’t believe, firstly, that you have another friend. Secondly, I don’t believe they’d eat something you’d made.”

                “You are a terrible friend. Please? Please? Come on.” She bounces around me as I crouch over my drawers. I must have another glove somewhere. Not that I can see with the plate that keeps getting shoved before me.

                “Fine. I’ll try it. Will you leave if I do?” I stand up and look down at her.

                “No. I’m bored and you’re back now. How was training?” She beams up at me with her wide eyes. Zoe is the only person in school that knows about me. She knows about Rhaast and the training I do isn’t to be some bodyguard or something, but to be an assassin. And none of it seems to faze her.

                “Training, um, wasn’t great. Look give me some of the cake if it’ll shut you up,” I tell her, eager to change the subject. It works as she breaks me some off the slab she has. Reluctantly I eat it, wondering at which point I’m going to die.

                “It’s dry, “I tell her. “It’s not as bad as I was expecting, but it is dry.”

                “Dry? I bet Lux’s cakes aren’t dry,” she mutters. I may as well give up on looking for my glove at this point. Getting anything done with Zoe around is normally a fruitless task.

                “Is this to do with Ezreal?”

                “Yeah. Lux bakes him stuff so I figured I would too. What, is that too dumb or silly for the great assassin Kayn?” She scowls at me, her hands clutching her plate.

                “I mean, yeah, it is. But what I was going to say is that if he liked you, you wouldn’t have to bribe him with food. He likes Lux. Not you. Cake won’t change that.”

                “But when he realises how great I am, through the cake, that will change everything,” she grins. “So too dry. I can work on that, I think. Maybe I left it in the oven too long. I’ll try again.” She vanishes into a portal and I’m still left none the wiser as to if Neeko is real or some figment of Zoe’s deranged mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, i just realised this fic has over a thousand hits <3 Thank you so much to everyone that reads this ^_^ It means the world to me :) I'm posting two chapters up today because i'm having a lot of fun right now writing.
> 
> Also have you seen the new Star Guardian skins for League? I've slightly altered something in some upcoming chapters to represent them a little better but i'm keeping it secret what it is for now ^_~ Hope you all enjoy the new chapters <3

Kayn

                Turns out she’s real and just as odd as if she had come out of Zoe’s mind.

                “She’s new guys, which means you three have to be super nice to her. I’m like her first friend and I told her you guys were nice. Well I told her you two were nice. I explained we hang out with you out of pity,” she beams up at me. I scowl at her while the other two introduce themselves to Neeko.

                “Hey, I’m Ekko. So you have a tail huh? Vastayan?” he asks, peering around at the tail coming out from this girl’s skirt. I’d remark that he’s being a creeper, but I still have all four foot of Zoe in my face.

                “Neeko is Oovi-kat. Like Vastayan’s but not like them too.”

                “Will you quit it,” Talon sighs, pulling Ekko back slightly. “Hi, my name is Talon.”

                “Nice to meet you both,” Neeko locks her fingers together before her, a large grin on her face.

                “I’m Kayn,” I reply. “And I’m sorry that the first person you met was Zoe.”

                “Zoe has been a nice friend to Neeko,” she says.

                “If she had you try her baking yesterday, that’s not nice. That’s trying to murder you,” I say dryly before I get kicked in the shin.

                “See, I told you he’s weird. But Neeko can see peoples, what do you call it? Their colours. She can see your colours.”

                “Sho’ma. Each person has their own sho’ma. Neeko can see it,” she smiles. Sho’ma? I’ve never heard of that before.

                “Apparently mine is loads of colours, right Neeko?” Zoe grins at the girl who just nods. “And she can see your colours too. How cool is that?”

                “Seriously? What’s mine?” Ekko almost bounces over to her, pointing at himself. I watch her cock her head, looking him up and down.

                “Green. A very bright green. Vivid. Lots of energy,” she tells him which seems to please him judging by the smirk on his face.

                “I mean anyone would look like they had energy hanging with these two,” he thumbs towards me and Talon.

                “Whatever. How about me?” Talon asks, even pushing back to the hood of his jacket in case that would help her.

                “A grey blue colour. Very calming and silent,” she says. Her answer garners a laugh from Ekko.

                “No way. Talon, silent,” he laughs. Talon doesn’t respond, just rolls his eyes.

                “Do Kayn now. Because he’s never going to ask you to do his,” Zoe laughs.  I’ll admit I want to know but she’s right, I wasn’t going to ask. Neeko looks at me and for a moment furrows her eyes.

                “You are like Zoe,” she says which causes the other two guys to laugh.

                “Please don’t say that,” I moan.

                “Zoe has lots of colours swirling around her. Pinks and oranges and yellows and even some blue. Neeko has never seen a person with so many colours. You also have more than one colour. Only two, but something is odd about yours,” she looks so confused.

                “Odd?”

                “You are red and blue. A dark, nasty red and a vibrant blue.” I glance down at my arm and look back up at Zoe who mouths the word ‘sorry’ at me before she spins around to look at Neeko.

                “Well Kayn is very odd. I mean he has that dumb blue streak at the front of his hair. Come on, we should really get to school. Oh you’ll get to meet everyone in school. You’ll like some of them. Not as much as you like me because I’m the best, obviously, but some people are pretty cool.” Zoe does what she does best, leaping forward and grabbing Neeko’s hand, even though the new girl is a great deal taller than Zoe. Not that it’s hard to be taller than Zoe. Even Ekko is taller than her.

                “Get you, mister two colours,” Ekko laughs walking alongside me.

                “Yeah, clearly better than your green,” I half laugh but I’m somewhat distracted by the laughing in the back of my head. I turn around to where Rhaast is sat nearby staring at me.

                **“She knows Kayn. She knows that something about you is wrong.”**

_“Quit it,”_ I think in my mind. He doesn’t stop laughing though. Not even as I slouch after the others, Neeko occasionally turning to look at me with some confusion. I watch her large yellow eyes go to my left arm. It does look odd today. I couldn’t find another glove, so I’ve had to wrap bandages around my entire hand and fingers. It looks so dumb and is far more restrictive than a glove, but until I can buy a new one, I’m sort of stuck.

                **“I’ve heard rumours of the Oovi-kat. A long-forgotten tribe of creatures very similar to the vasatayans. They can merge a person’s aura with their own to quite remarkable results. They take on the feelings and recent memories of that person. She can sense me alongside you. Just like the Aspect can. Soon no number of bandages will keep me a secret.”**

_“Rhaast, did you talk your other hosts to death? Because at times you can monologue forever,”_ I smirk, not even looking at him now.

                “Sorry about that Kayn. I didn’t think she’d be able to see Rhaast,” Zoe almost whispers, floating alongside me as Ekko talks to Neeko about something. I give a shrug, playing it off.

                “It’s fine. So I have two colours. Soon there’ll just be one and that’ll be my colour,” I tell her, watching her concern spread into a grin.

                “By the way, you need a new glove. What happened to your last one?”

                “Don’t ask. But I used up every bandage I had this morning trying to get this thing covered. I need some more.”

                “So shopping trip after school,” she beams.

                “For me. Not you,” I tell her, but that grin doesn’t go anywhere. It never does when she gets an idea.

                “Neeko, Talon, maybe Ekko I guess, we’re going shopping after school,” Zoe squeals, flying up to the others and landing herself on Talon’s shoulders. Not sure he asked for that, but Talon is too nice to drop her, which is what I would have done.

                “Yeah? As long as you guys don’t bail on me this time,” Ekko adds on.

                “Bring your time turner and we won’t have to,” Zoe grins at him.

                “It’s called a Z-Drive. I’m not Harry Potter,” Ekko retorts.

                “It turns back time. My name is better. Z-Drive. That’s such a dumb name. For someone that can make cool stuff, you give them stupid sounding names. You can go back in time. You should call it, Magical Whooshy Clock,” Zoe suggests in her own bizarre way. “Or, or how about a Trip Around Rabbits Dancing In Space.” Well that pauses us all.

                “Rabbits dancing in space?” I ask, looking at her as she just laughs to herself with this slightly maniacal laugh she has at times.

                “This like your space dragon?” Ekko asks her. I don’t think anyone quite believes her about the space dragon.

                “Not really. He’s a big grump you know. You have to tiptoe around him at times because he gets in such a bad mood.”

                “Space dragon? Zoe knows dragons?” Neeko looks around to where Zoe remains perched on Talon’s shoulders.

                “I know one. No one believes me about him though because he’s this huge space dragon and creates stars and universes, but he’s super smug. And boring. So boring. He thinks he’s the best thing ever. He isn’t but he likes to think very highly of himself. You’d like him Neeko, he’s very sparkly but a total grump at times. Like Kayn but less sparkles actually,” she laughs. I just roll my eyes.

                “Then maybe Ekko should call his time device, Tiptoeing Around Rude Dragons In Space,” I suggest. Zoe grins at me, her smile seeming to fill her face.

                “That’s a good one. He can be so rude at times. Well done Kayn,” she claps causing me to flush.

                “Think I’ll stick with Z-Drive,” Ekko sniggers.

                “Can you do that? Travel in time? Is it magic?” Neeko asks, interested in the device. That’s all the incentive Ekko needs to ramble on about his device and various other things he has cluttering up his room.

                “I think I liked your suggestion better than mine,” Zoe tells me, leaping from Talon’s shoulders as we get near to a building. She skips alongside me.

                “Well as usual with you Zoe, yours didn’t make any sense,” I smirk at her.

                “Yours was good. You do have to tiptoe around him because he gets so grouchy.”

                “Zoe, I believe you’re an Aspect, but I do not believe in giant space dragons. Nice try though.”

                “And a year ago Kayn, you wouldn’t have believed in demon cats capable of taking over a person’s body, but here you are. Also, the bandages do look dumb. I think this time you should buy a purple glove, or a sequin one. Or, how about if you get a black one, you let me decorate it for you?” She bounces around me as I head into our form room. I hear Draven yell something over about my face, but I just ignore him.

                “By the way, we had homework for first period. I do hope in your glove problems you haven’t forgotten that,” she winks at me before dancing off to her seat. Homework? Seriously?


	17. Chapter 17

Kayn

                “No, you have to jump higher Neeko. Like this, watch,” I hear Zoe’s shrill voice call out. I would pretend I can’t hear them, but that would be like pretending not to hear a jet engine if you’re on a runway. Some things you just can’t avoid.

                I’m behind on reading for an English class so I had brought my book outside to read given my room was incredibly stuffy and I could hear Rakan and Xayah next door. I left while they were still on the sickly cute whispering sweet nothings at each other. I have no desire to be around for anything that might come later. However apparently wherever I decide to go to read is also the _perfect_ place for some crazy cheerleading practice. I’ve given up, I’ll admit.

                “Jump higher Neeko,” I mimic Zoe in a squeaky voice while still reading my book. I’m laid back on the grass as they bounce around nearby.

                “Ignore him. And really throw your arms around with the pom poms. It all has to be very over the top. At least it looks very over the top when the real squad does it. So I guess ours should be too.”

                “Can I ask which of you designed your little outfits?” I mutter, turning over a page. There’s a huff and stomping in the grass before a shadow is cast over me. Glancing upwards, I smirk at Zoe’s pout.

                “You know, a good friend would support us by watching us and helping us out.”

                “Zoe, at no point in the seemingly never-ending time I’ve had you attached to me, do I recall ever stating we were friends. Nor do I recall asking you to dance around me tonight. I came out here to read. You two just then appeared.”

                “You’re a bad friend. And I made the outfits. You like them?” She does a twirl above me and I stare up at her.

                “You’ve hacked up two white t-shirts to make crop tops and drawn a star on the front. No, I don’t like them.”

                “Jerk,” she huffs, stamping back over to wherever Neeko is. “Ok, lets try this again, let me start the music off.” I hear her fumbling with her phone before the same tune I’ve heard for the last two hours starts to play.

                **“Please can we move elsewhere? If I hear this song one more time I’ll walk in front of a car.”**

“Moving somewhere else won’t make a blind bit of difference. They’ll just follow us,” I reply, my voice low. Partially so Neeko doesn’t hear me talking to my cat, but also because, unlike Rhaast, I can zone out the music. My training allows me to block out unnecessary distractions and pretend they aren’t there.

                **“And yet you never block her out,”** he huffs at me, walking around my head somewhere.

                “Because there is no way I have found yet to block her out. The song is easy. Her and her portals and glitter are far, far harder,” I reply, more bothered by my reading than Rhaast’s problems.

                The cheer practice goes on for some time before both of them collapse beside me. Plucking my bookmark from behind my head, I slide it into my pages and push myself up. I would feel sorry for Neeko for getting pulled into Zoe’s bizarre scheme to be a cheerleader, however I think she rather enjoys it.

                “Have you both quite finished?” I ask. Neeko nods at me, quite breathless, but Zoe just scowls at me.

                “Don’t looks so smug. We’re trying to do something fun, unlike you. By the way, your _cat_ looks like it wants to commit suicide. Mind if I help it?”

                “Be my guest. It’s your music that’s annoying him so much.”

                “A point I will remember. You know how much I love to annoy your _cat,_ ” she smirks over at Rhaast who just hisses at her. “Come on, you’re being very dull today.”

                “I’m behind in reading this damn book. I’m catching up,” I tell her. She shrugs at me, standing up and walking behind me somewhere. I hear her sit and feel her grab at my long hair.

                “What’re you doing?” I ask, my shoulders dropping as I feel her untie my plait and start to unbraid it.

                “This is a mess. I’m too tired for more practicing, but I think I can sort your plait out,” she laughs.

                **“This used to annoy you,”** Rhaast muses, pacing several feet from us. I glance at him from the corner of my eyes.

                _“It still does.”_

**“I have to say Kayn, you don’t look very annoyed.”**

_“Me saying anything to her, doesn’t stop her. It’s easier to just go with it,”_ I shrug.

                “What’s he saying? Is he being a grumpy cat as usual?” Zoe whispers a slight giggle to her voice.

                “He’s always a grumpy cat. Except when he thinks he’s going to get my body some day. That cheers him up.”

                “But he’s not, right?”

                “Zoe, come on. Of course he’s not,” I half laugh before looking at where Neeko is crouched staring at Rhaast.

                “Your cat does not look well,” she says, cocking her head at him. Rhaast just sneers at her.

                “Leave him Neeko. He’s just a sour thing,” Zoe tells her.

                “He has an aura like yours. A red one. Why do you and your cat have the same aura?” she asks me completely innocently.

                “Because I’m very close to my cat,” I tell her dryly earning a snigger from behind me.

                “Careful Kayn. People will start getting the wrong idea about you and Whiskers over there.”

                “I didn’t know that pets and people could share aura. Neeko likes learning new things,” she claps before crawling over to where I’m still having my hair braided. I know she’s doing something back there because it does not take her this long to plait it. “You have very pretty hair. For a boy.”

                “Er thanks, I think.”

                “Zoe has super pretty hair. Neeko likes Zoe’s hair a lot.” From behind me I hear a smug chuckle. Of course she would like someone praising her insane hair.

                “Don’t get too attached Neeko. You should hear her complain about brushing it,” I snigger, my hair getting pulled a little sharply. “That hurt.”

                “Don’t be rude then.”

                “I’m not being rude. You complain forever. Last week you marched around my dorm begging me to brush it for you,” I remind her of the spectacle. Something Rhaast found hilariously amusing. Surprisingly I didn’t.

                “You didn’t though,” she huffs.

                “You two are very close yes? Like the pretty birds?” Neeko asks and I feel my face literally burn with embarrassment.

                “Like Rakan and Xayah?” I splutter.

                “What? No. No way. Those two are in love. Like super in love. They’re so mushy with each other. Me and Kayn are definitely not like that. We’re just friends. Like you and me. That’s all,” Zoe stammers behind me. I feel my hair get dropped and seize the moment to dive aside and put some distance between us. In my hurry I plant my hand squarely on Rhaasts tail which causes him to hiss and swipe at me.

                “Sorry,” I say out loud, but I don’t think Neeko notices my mishap. Then again maybe she is the sort of person to apologise to a cat.

                “You are not? Hmmm, Neeko thought you were. You are very close.”

                “He’s just a friend. Literally just a friend,” Zoe laughs but I can see the pink on her cheeks. Glad to know she’s as embarrassed by this as I am.

                **“And tell me Kayn? Why are you so embarrassed by this?”**

                _“We’re just friends Rhaast. You know that. Don’t make this more awkward.”_

**“They can’t hear me. Just you. So what exactly is being made more awkward?”** I ignore him, looking at where Zoe is busy explaining the difference between me and her, and Rakan and Xayah. She waves her arms around wildly, gesturing before her while her hair seems to have almost come alive as it floats behind her.

                In my chest I feel my heart pounding. Why? Because of Neeko’s mistake? Is that why? Rhaast’s wrong. I have a crush on Ahri, I’ll admit to that, but Zoe is just a friend. An annoying friend, but that’s all. Like Ekko and I certainly don’t like Ekko like that.

                But for a moment I watch as her odd coloured eyes come to me, looking at me as Neeko says something to her before she looks back to the girl before her. Zoe is my friend. So why is my face pink right now?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double chapter update :D I've got like over 50,000 words written now on this because i had a wave of inspiration lately. Blame the new Star Guardian skins for that because i am living for those right now and can't wait for you guys to see what happens there :)
> 
> I hope you all like the update :)

Zoe

                “And it is important you become a cheerleader?” Neeko asks me as we head round to our next lesson. I nod my head, my hair bobbing behind me.

                “Very important. Which is why we’re going to practice again after school tonight. That ok?”

                “Of course. Neeko enjoys practicing,” she smiles at me. I’ll admit I have to skip a little bit to keep up with her, she walks very fast. But it’s nice having a close friend who’s a girl. I mean the boys are fine, but I’m glad Neeko joined the school.

                “Hey Zoe, I like your bow. Best colours,” I hear a male voice laugh nearby and feel my entire body seize up. I force a smile to my face and stiffly turn around to look up at Ezreal as he walks over to us. Awkwardly I nod my head, words having vanished in my throat.

                “Ezreal is very pretty. Neeko thinks you are a girl in disguise,” Neeko chirps up, which I’m so thankful for because I can’t make a sound right now other than a low-pitched squeak.

                “You know Neeko, I’m taking that as a compliment,” he winks at me before looking back to her and I feel my legs turn to mush below me.

                “Neeko meant it as one. I think girls are very pretty, boys not so much. But you are pretty. You are a cheerleader right? We’re practicing for that too,” Neeko continues. The other two continue walking to class but my legs won’t move at all so I have to float alongside them to even keep up. Oh my god, Ezreal is walking to class with me. Oh my god. What do I do? I should say something. But what? He likes my bow. I’m never taking it off again. I’m going to immortalise it somehow.

                “Yeah? Ahri’s making an announcement about cheerleader tryouts later today. You guys should try out. It’d be great to have you both on the team,” he smiles and I think I die and am reborn in that moment.

                “I like cheerleading,” I squeak out and the smile he flashes my way stops my heart. Oh my god, I feel like I’m about to explode. What to do? What to do? I can’t explode here. He’ll think I’m weird. But I need to squeal. I need to gush about this. But I have to play it cool too. What am I supposed to do?

                “I need to do a thing. Catch you both later,” I manage to say before dropping into a portal and reappearing at a classroom literally thirty seconds away. I hop around in the doorway before sprinting across the classroom much to the annoyance of several people.

                “I need you,” I scream out, diving forward and tackling Kayn from his chair and straight into another portal. We drop out on the roof of a building somewhere. I’ll admit I didn’t put much thought into it so the fact we’re still on school grounds and not under the sea somewhere is a miracle in itself.

                “What the hell?” He splutters, sitting under me and looking rather surprised.

                “Ezreal spoke to me,” I squeal before leaping back into the air and literally spinning around as I giggle. He spoke to me. He winked at me. He likes my bow!

                “Christ Zoe, you want to give me some warning?” He snaps, standing up and brushing down his white shirt, but I’m far too giddy to care. He likes my bow. It’s not my best bow, or so I thought. It’s glittery and white and blue with a star in the middle. I bought it because it reminds me of Ezreal’s cheerleading uniform. He has to like me, right? Surely he does. He winked at me. And smiled. And liked my bow.

                “Are we re-joining the class at all or staying up here?” Kayn asks dryly, peering over the edge of the building we’re on and into the courtyard below.

                “He winked at me and my insides just went boom. And I couldn’t stay because I had to play it cool y’know? Of course you do, it’s what you try and do around Ahri. Well I tried but I couldn’t but then I needed to tell someone and there you were. He likes my bow.” I fall back to the ground and into another portal, this one drops me out just behind Kayn.

                “We’ll be late.”

                “He wants me to be a cheerleader. Oh my god, can you imagine if I get to be one? We’ll be on the same team? How amazing will that be?”

                “Thrilling,” Kayn replies flatly, his hands in his trouser pockets.

                “I have to get on the team though. You’ve watched me practice. Do you think I’m good enough?” I fly before his face, my eyes wide as he just stares at me.

                “Should I be truthful or give you the “good friend” answer?”

                “Good friend answer.”

                “Then sure,” he shrugs, and I leap back squealing loudly. I wonder what my uniform would look like. Everyone has a slightly different uniform but along the same theme. Ahri’s is super pretty and so is Soraka’s. Poppy has nice colours and I of course love Ezreal’s.

                “But what if I don’t get picked? What if he thinks I’m bad?” I start to fret, looking back at Kayn who has pulled his phone from his pocket and is checking the time.

                “We’re going to be late,” he sighs before looking back up at me. His yellow eyes just look bored, but he always does. “What now?”

                “What if I’m not good enough? What’ll I do then?” I say again.  He shakes his head, putting his phone away and cocking his head at me.

                “Zoe you practice every goddamn minute you can. If nothing else they should at least give you a shot. You’ll work hard at it,” he tells me and I think my cheeks blush.

                “Was that the “good friend” answer?”

                “No. That’s the truthful one,” he sighs, his non corrupted hand running through his long hair and raking part of his fringe back.

                “Really?” I ask, my giddiness subsiding slightly. Kayn is never sincere. Is he ok? Was this really Neeko? Did I kidnap the wrong person? No. I left Neeko with Ezreal and I can sense the darkin within him. It’s definitely Kayn.

                “It’s not a secret Zoe. You and those pom poms are practically attached to each other/ Y’know, when you’re not trying to break the world record for the most amount of dry cakes baked in one day. I don’t think you’re good at cheerleading, but you should probably be given a chance I guess.” I pause before launching myself at him and tackling him into a hug.

                “That’s like the nicest thing you’ve ever said,” I laugh giddily, my face resting on his body. I feel him try and dislodge me, but he should know better. Even that creature of his isn’t as strong as me. I think. I mean I’m the Aspect of Twilight. Surely I’m stronger than Rhaast. He’s been trapped as a cat for like forever.

                “Zoe, we have a class to get to. Well I was already there. If I get another late mark it’s on you. I was on time for once.”

                “Do you think he’ll like my cakes too? If I get on the team I can offer it to him. He’ll ask me out right? If I try hard enough. Would you?” I look up at him, his cheeks turning scarlet as he looks down at me.

                “Would I what?” He coughs, suddenly seeming awkward.

                “Would you ask me out? If you were Ezreal and I baked you a cake?”

                “If I were Ezreal? You mean if I was a dumb blonde?” He half laughs, looking away from me for a moment. “Maybe. I dunno. I mean he’s dating Lux. Unless you have some cake that’ll cause them to break up, he’s not asking you out while dating her. And if he does then he’s a twat and not worth your time.”

                “Not if he likes me better than her,” I point out perkily. Kayn looks back at me with a slight smirk on his lips.

                “That’s asking a lot,” he sniggers before twitching his head slightly.

                “What’s he saying?”

                “Wants to know where the Aspect has taken me,” Kayn laughs, his head twitching again and for a moment a brief grimace of pain crosses his face. But he shakes his head and seems to be fine afterwards.

                He’s not fine though. Not with that creature inside of him. Kayn bluffs it off and brags about how he’ll defeat Rhaast. But the corruption on his arm is spreading. I noticed it the other day. He was training on the field in a tank top and the bandages went all the way up his arm now. Kayn is like my most super-duper best friend. I’m not about to let a darkin hurt him, but I don’t know how to help him. I guess just being with him is all I can really do. If I become a cheerleader I’ll be his cheerleader to help him fight Rhaast. That’s what I’ll do.

                “Zoe we are still not in a classroom. Stop spacing out,” Kayn tells me, raising his eyebrow at me. Biting my lip, I just squeal at him.

                “He spoke to me,” I whisper, watching him roll his eyes.

                “And professor Graves will talk to both of us when we’re late.”

                “Fine, fine. But can I squeal about this to you later? I have more squealing to do. Like tons more. I’ll bring Neeko and she can help me squeal because she was there too.” His shoulders drop and he groans, staring up at the sky.

                “Fine, later you can squeal to me. Now can we get back to class? And you better tell the teacher that this was your fault, not mine.”

                “Sure,” I smirk, opening a portal below us both. With a thud we land in the classroom. Well I land onto Jinx’s desk, Kayn seems to almost bounce off Ekko’s desk and onto the floor below me.

                “I’m here,” I proclaim, my arms out wide as I hear some swearing coming from the floor. Around us there are stifled giggles and at the front Professor Graves shuts a book he’s holding with a loud bang.

                “Zoe, Kayn. Care to explain? Draven said you’d thrown Kayn through the window.”

                “Well Draven is wrong, unsurprisingly,” I smirk, turning to look at the guy sitting a few rows back. “We were on the roof. I needed to talk. Had super, super important things to say. And I have to tell you it was my fault not his otherwise he’ll get grumpy with me for making him late.”

                “You ok?” I hear Ekko whisper as Kayn stiffly stands up.

                “Sorry sir,” he mumbles before edging back over towards his desk.

                “So you having deep conversations then?” Jinx asks with a sly smirk up at me. I just grin down.

                “Nah, just important conversations,” I say as the teacher bellows at me to get off the table and return to my desk. I roll my eyes at Jinx before skipping over other people’s desks and back to mine. Neatly I drop down into my chair.

                “I’ll see you after the lesson Zoe,” the teacher says before continuing with whatever boring thing he’s talking about. I just nod, my eyes on the boy sat a row before me and just to the left. His soft blonde hair and large blue eyes. He’s so perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

Kayn

                This school has literally the oddest student body. There’s a weird mish mash of everything here. I watch Ashe strut by followed by the much smaller form of Lulu chatting to Poppy. Not to mention I glance over at where Shyvana is having a quick chat with Jarvan. I mean, she’s part dragon.

                “Liked her bow huh? And that required you going to the roof?” Talon asks, standing against the wall with me.

                “Apparently.”

                “You do realise, if she ever becomes a cheerleader you won’t hear the end of it?”

                “I was aware. But at least in that case, she’ll be far too busy with lover boy to bug me,” I smirk at him, my arms folded over my chest.

                “You’d miss her,” he says softly, his eyes peering at me from the side. I scowl back at him.

                “Hardly.”

                “I think you would. I’m not saying she isn’t annoying, but you do allow her to tag along with us quite frequently.”

                “Because you can’t get rid of her. Come on Talon, you know what she’s like. She’s an absolute pain. It’s easier to just go along with her. Besides it gives Ekko someone to talk to. To be honest I’m not sure how we got saddled with them both.”

                “Ekko I’m not sure. Zoe attached herself to us because of you,” Talon reminds me.

                “I never asked for it,” I sigh.

                “She thought you looked lonely doing your whole brooding assassin thing,” he sniggers at me. I roll my eyes before sighing again.

                “An assassin should be lonely. It’s the whole aesthetic,” I say, my voice low.

                “You still want to be one?” Talon asks me, his voice now just as low as mine as several other students come near to where we’re stood.

                “Of course. I’m good at it,” I tell him. We both pause the conversation as Soraka and Janna walk past talking about something. “Do you not?”

                “Not really. I’m not into the whole, killing someone thing. No matter how good my skills are for it,” he tells me.

                Talon is one of two people at school that knows I’m not training to be a ninja or some rubbish with my master. He knows I’m training to be an assassin because his dad is training him to be the same. This school takes in individuals with certain gifts. Almost everyone here has some special skill.  It’s why there’s such an odd mix of students. In this world, being an assassin is a very useful skill to have. Talon’s dad is rather keen on two of his children becoming assassins. I know Katarina is training to be one too. 

                Though Talon always struck me as the wrong fit. He’s so quiet and friendly. But he’s excellent with a blade and can turn invisible for short periods of time. So he has the exact right skill set, but not the right mind set. As far as I know, he’s never killed someone. He’s been nearby, but never actually held the blade. My master doesn’t believe in soft training like that.

                “Look at you two being all mysterious and angsty,” Cassiopeia sniggers as she wanders over to us. She smiles at us, her green eyes sparkling with an almost hidden malice. She might not seem it but she’s just as ruthless as her older sister. Not to be an assassin of course, but this girl is cutthroat at times.

                “Hey Cassi,” Talon says, looking towards her. “What’s up?”

                “Well I saw you two being all lonely and thought I’d drop by. Any reason the two of you are propping the wall up?”

                “We’re waiting for Zoe,” I tell her bluntly. “She got detention after school.”

                “No? Really? Can’t imagine whatever for?” Cassi smirks sarcastically. Being in our class, she also bore witness to me getting tackled from my chair earlier.  “I thought detention was your thing Kayn.”

                “I’m not getting detention when I was present and on time for a lesson,” I tell her.

                “For once,” my friend chuckles beside me. I scowl at him but he just smirks at me.

                “I’ll assume a certain cheerleader looked in her direction earlier.”

                “He liked her bow,” I repeat what I was told and watch as Cassiopeia just shakes her head. A laugh threatening to escape her lips.

                “To be honest I’m surprised he saw a bow. Zoe’s hair is rather big in itself,” she says, rather diplomatically for her too. Zoe’s hair has a mind of its own.

                “Cassi, I’m guessing you didn’t come over here to talk to me about Zoe’s hair. Or Ezreal. You had a reason for coming here so let us know,” I say dryly, my eyes meeting hers.

                “Cool it Kayn, I’m not here to talk to you,” she winks at me. “Not that I wouldn’t mind it. I get rather jealous of my brother spending so much time with you. But I know you have your eyes on another girl. Breaks my heart” She almost purrs and I just roll my eyes.

                “I mean he does, but lets be honest, Ahri is never giving him the time of day,” Talon chuckles beside me. I shoot him a glare, but Cassi really does laugh.

                “Ahri? Oh, you two are adorable. So adorable. Talon sweetie, you and I need to talk about your observation skills at some point. Anyway, I came over to ask you to pass my love on to our dear father when you go home next week. I’d ask Kata, but I’d like him to get the message,” Cassi smiles at my friend who just gives a nod.

                “You not coming home then?”

                “No. Mother would like some help on a visit she’s taking to Shurima. I’ve said I’ll accompany her. But I feel it only polite to make sure father knows I care about him too,” she says. Cassi has this very dry, sarcastic voice that she uses for nearly every situation when she’s not flirting. It means everything sounds like she’s being sarcastic, and I have no idea whether she is or not.

                “Sure, I’ll let him know,” Talon nods. It looks like he’s about to say something else when Ezreal comes almost bounding up to us. Thank the gods that Zoe isn’t here right now. The three of us glance at each other and then back to the blonde boy looking slightly confused.

                “You lost?” I ask him, raising an eyebrow. Pretty, cheerleader Ezreal rarely comes to talk to us.

                “You guys seen Lux anywhere?” he asks, his eyes looking up and down the corridor. But as school has ended, and most extra-curricular activities are also ending, the corridors are pretty empty. There is clearly no sign of his perky blonde girlfriend.

                “Er, no,” Talon says after a few moments of silence from me and his sister.

                “You lost her Ezreal. Afraid she’s looking for something a little rougher than you?” Cassi smirks, her slender fingers running under his jaw.

                “There may be people ‘rougher’ but no one is better than me,” he laughs cockily before looking up and down the corridor again. “But seriously, I saw her like five minutes ago and she said she ‘didn’t like me anymore’ and then took off. I mean how can she not like me?”

                “Would you like a list?” I ask with a smirk.

                “Oh no. Did she break up with you?” Cassi feigns shock and sympathy causing Ezreal to roll his eyes.

                “Did she come past this way? That’s all I want to know.”

                “No. I haven’t seen Lux since the end of period five,” Talon says. Yeah, he’d make a very bad assassin.

                “If you see her do you think you can maybe say I’m looking for her?” Ezreal asks and Talon nods while Cassi just glances at me.

                “We can pass that message on, right Kayn?”

                “Oh of course,” I snigger.

                “Hey Ezreal, what’re you doing with Hot Topic over there?” I hear a haughty voice call out. We glance over at where Sarah Fortune and Syndra are stood. The girl with the long, light purple hair smirks in our direction.

                “He felt like a change Syndra. Say, weren’t you trying to dye your hair purple? What happened to that?” Cassi asks mockingly. Syndra used to have pure white hair, but recently tried to dye it a much stronger purple. Clearly it hasn’t worked as well as she’d have liked. A fact Cassi is only too willing to pick up on.

                “Just asking if they’ve seen Lux. You guys haven’t seen her have you?” Ezreal wanders over to the two girls who seem to be having some standoff with Cassi. They’re crazy though if they think she’ll back down.

                “We have practice tonight. Lux won’t miss that,” Sarah tells him, but her gaze doesn’t break away from the girl before her.

                “And you had better not miss it either. Run along Star Guardians,” Cassi makes a shooing motion with her hand.

                “Oh, while you’re here Kayn, you can tell your little buddy that Ahri is assigning a Star Guardian to everyone that wants to try-out for the squad. Perky little Zoe and her weird friend have me,” Sarah smirks at me.

                “Wowee, lucky you. Have fun with that,” I nod at her.

                “Believe me, I will. She might not, but I will,” she smirks in such a way that I feel my anger start to rise. I keep a smirk fixed onto my face, but I can feel it inside of me. Of course that brings about an almost chilling laugh in the back of my head and my arm literally drops down numb beside me. God I hope no one noticed that. But it’s worse, and I find myself breaking my gaze away, almost shaking my head as if trying to dislodge something.

                _“What are you doing?”_

**“Something made you angry Kayn? I wonder what? Do you want to be a Star Guardian that badly?”**

_“You know I don’t. So why are you getting me so angry over this?”_

**“I’m not boy. This is you. Did she say something that made you angry?”**

_“No.”_

**“I think she did.”**

I put my hand to my left eye and hear Talon saying something beside me.

                “You ok?” He asks, and I nod, scowling back towards the two girls before me.

                “Just something in my eye,” I lie. Why is my eye burning as much as my arm?

                “Best hurry Ez. Wouldn’t want dear sweet Lux to find someone else,” Cassi smirks before leaving the other girls and looking at Talon. “Pass my message on. And if I don’t see you tomorrow, have a lovely week with daddy dearest.” She struts off while I find myself blinking, my eye and arm cooling off.

                The others head off, with Ez whining about his missing girlfriend. Feeling in my arm starts to return and I look at Talon who just looks concerned for me.

                “I’m fine,” I snap. “If Zoe appears, tell her I can’t wait all evening for her.” I start to head off, my right hand still rubbing at my left eye.

                **“Something wrong Kayn? Your heart is racing.”**

_“I’m fine. I don’t know what happened there.”_

**“With Talon or Sarah? She made you angry and then you snapped at him.”**

_“Talon is too soft. He worries over people too much. Kindness is a weakness.”_ Am I telling him that or me? My master has drilled that into me and yet there I was waiting for Zoe and chatting to Talon.

                **“Feeling distracted Kayn?”**

_“No.”_

**“Really? Because it seems you have an awful lot of distractions in your life lately. It’s almost like you’re getting soft. Like you’re not worthy of the strength I can give you.”** He purrs in my mind and as I leave the corridors, I watch him hop up the steps and leap onto my shoulder.

                “I’m not soft,” I whisper to him, heading to my dorm.

                **“Good. Because softer people are so much easier for me to take control of,”** he laughs as though he’s privy to a private joke.

                “I’m not soft,” I almost growl at him. He doesn’t say anything further. He just laughs along in the back of my mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter so far. I really hope you all enjoy it because i really enjoyed writing this chapter :)

Zoe

                “And he didn’t suspect for one minute you weren’t Lux?” I ask Neeko as she sits crosslegged on my floor.

                “No. Neeko was very Lux-like,” she nods. I float in the air nearby. This is good. I mean first he talks to me and then ‘Lux’ is nasty to him. This is working out in my favour.

                “What’re you doing next week Neeko? You going home for the break?” I ask, watching as she shakes her head.

                “Um no. I started school late. I have lots of catching up to do,” she tells me. Even better.

                See next week is a school break. Most students will be going home, if they have homes to go to. Some stay on campus. Like me. And also Neeko apparently, which is great news.

                “That’s perfect, because I’m not going anywhere either. Which means we have a whole week to practice our cheer before we have Sarah helping us out. We’ll be the best cheerleaders they’ve ever seen. Plus, the school will be empty next week. Even better. No one to watch and steal our great ideas,” I clap my hands together. This is working out great.

                “Zoe is not going home?” Neeko cocks her head at me.

                “Er, no. Not exactly,” I half laugh. My ‘home’ as it were is up in space. And not really anywhere. Just space I guess. It’s why I like being here because I have a spot and it’s my spot and I can fill it with fun things. But no one is exactly allowed to know I’m from space.

                “Are your parents busy?”

                “They’re dead. At least I guess they must be. You know, I haven’t really thought about that in so long. Huh, yeah, they’re definitely dead,” I nod. Looking back at Neeko I can see how sad she looks.

                “Neeko is sorry. I didn’t mean to talk about sad things,” she says.

                “I’m not sad Neeko. It was a long time ago,” I tell her.

                “Yes, but the past can still hurt. Neeko’s parents died a very long time ago too, but sometimes it’s still sad,” Neeko admits, grabbing her long tail and gripping it.

                “Do you have a family now?” I ask, wondering where this weird girl comes from. She gives a brief nod.

                “Neeko was adopted by a vastayan family. They are nice. Very wolf like. Like pretty Ahri but rougher. Very kind though. But sometimes Neeko does miss her other parents. I miss other Oovi-kats like me. Do you have new parents too Zoe?” she cocks her head at me and I drop to the floor in front of her.

                “Um, sort of,” I say, thinking about the other Aspects. They aren’t my parents, but I guess they’re adults. And then, I absolutely guess there’s Aurelion Sol. Not that I’d class him as a parent, but I suppose he’s around too. “But I can’t really go home for breaks, so I stay in the school. It’s fun when it’s quiet because I can run down the corridors super fast and no one yells at me.” I giggle at the thought of it.

                “Is it not lonely?” Neeko asks, her voice still soft.

                “Not really. I used to be alone a lot, so it doesn’t really bother me I guess,” I shrug. A week is nothing when you’ve been floating through space for months. “Though of course everything is more fun when people are here. But Ekko and Kayn rarely go anywhere. Ekko is an orphan too. And Kayn has a complicated relationship with his master. Huh, Talon is an orphan too, technically. I mean he does have a family, but they’re adopted. Wow, are we just the orphan group? We should get t-shirts or something. But yeah, Kayn and Ekko are often around. Which is even better because I can totally persuade those two to watch us practice. In fact, we need a routine for three people if Sarah is helping us so we’ll get one of them to be our third.” I know I talk quickly, and I can see Neeko trying to process it and probably not doing a good job of it.

                “That sounds like fun?” she says unsure. It’s a good thing to guess at with me though.

                “Of course it does,” I beam.

                Neeko hangs around for the evening as we come up with the next thing she needs to do as Lux before she gets sleepy and heads off to her room. I change into my pyjamas – starry unicorn ones obviously – but rather than go to bed, I go to my window and stare up at the stars. I wonder if those guys are thinking about me? Do they miss me? I’ve been here for a few years now.

                Should I miss my parents more? I barely remember them. It was so long ago that I was human. I barely remember becoming the Aspect of Twilight. I was promised adventures and sights I’d never experience here, and I took it. Who wouldn’t? I guess I never saw them again. And that was centuries ago. Sometimes I find it hard to believe I’ve been alive so long. And so alone for a lot of it.

                I don’t register until one falls onto the back of my hand, but large tears drop from my eyes. I’m crying? Why? I’m not lonely now. I have friends and fun.

                _But someday they’ll leave you. You’ll drift apart and they’ll die. Then what?_

                “I’ll make new friends. That’s all. Making friends is fun,” I tell myself, but the tears don’t really stop. I wipe them away, but I feel more come. Was I really that lonely?

                I look around my room, but there’s nothing to distract me from these thoughts. But I don’t like them. I don’t like being sad and I don’t want to be lonely again. Sniffling I leap into a portal and drop down into a dimly lit room.

                There’s the brief moment of swearing as Kayn presses his regular hand to his bare chest, his face slightly pale.

                “Warning Zoe, please,” he finally gasps out once his breathing is a little more regulated.

                “What’re you doing?” I ask. He’s wearing nothing but his baggy training trousers. Even his long hair isn’t done up in his braid, nor is his arm covered.

                “Training.”

                “Talon said you snapped at him earlier. Said you were being grumpy.” I force a laugh as I look up at him. He rolls his eyes.

                “Yeah, I was just in a bad mood. Now can you go? I’d like to train please.”

                “Just thought I’d pop in to see what you’re up to. I know you don’t go to bed early because you’re weird and have conversations with your cat. So why the late training? Your master set you some new tasks? Got any new missions? Just want to do better in PE?” I ramble on, but occasionally my voice catches in my throat.

                “You ok?” He asks me, his stance suddenly relaxing as he looks at me.

                “You want to look at the stars?” I ask. My voice is as strained as my fake grin. I just need to get away from the school for a moment.

                “Zoe…,” he starts, but before he gets further I grab his hand and open a portal for us. A portal far away from the school. Far away from the creature trying to control him. Far away from everything.

                We drop out onto a roof of a desolate building. Below us stretches out the empty silent streets of a small town almost destroyed by rogue magic. It’s silent here, and dark, and the stars look so big. It’s a place I like to come despite how desolate it is. Here I can look upwards and see the stars I belong to. Here it doesn’t feel like I’m so far away from them.

                “Going to tell me what’s wrong? Ezreal not liked a photo you put online?” He teases softly as we sit on the roof.

                “Kayn, do you ever miss your parents?” I ask him, my eyes only staring ahead at the stars above us. Slowly my eyes grow more and more accustomed to the dark. Beside me I hear him move, hear him pull his legs closer to his body.

                “No.”

                “Me neither. I was wondering if that made me a bad person?”

                “Didn’t you become an Aspect centuries ago? So they’ve been gone a long time right?”

                “Yes,” I whisper. Even my mind struggles to grasp the time between me becoming an Aspect and me sitting here. There’s so much time and I’ve seen so many amazing things, but I barely remember any of it really. It was just time. But my time here in the school, I remember all of that. It’s been so much fun.

                “So why are you worried about it now? Nothing you can do about it.”

                “I know, I was just thinking about stuff, I guess. Thinking about them and wondering if they missed me when I left. And then wondering if I should miss them more.”

                “I don’t miss mine. I barely knew them. I was taken off them and thrown in a kids home after they tried to sell me for drugs. Not people I want to remember,” he half laughs. “Besides, I have my master. I mean he’s not a parent, but he’s someone I want to be like. Someone that can make me better.”

                “See, you have him. You have a place you can belong to. I don’t I guess. I have no where I really belong. Sometimes I wonder if it’d be best If I just went back up to the stars y’know?” I look up and watch them all twinkling. I know the names of each constellation but they’re still so very distant.

                “Why? I thought you liked it here?” I turn to look at him and realise he’s not watching the stars, he’s watching me.

                “I do. But no one really knows me. And I’ll have to leave at some point. I mean what about when we leave school and you go off to kill people and Ekko goes off to make things. Then what? What about me?” I sniffle before throwing my hands up to my face and sobbing into them.

                It’s dumb to get this upset over this Zoe. It really is. Nothing has even happened and yet I am upset. I’m really upset. But why? I still have like another two years of school here. Why does it matter what happens in two years? Because I’ve lived so many two years that it barely even registers with me anymore. I’ve lived so many decades that even that seems like a small amount of time. Two years is nothing.

                “You can stay with me,” Kayn whispers, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. “I mean, you’re pretty useful, I guess. The whole time bubbles you do could really help me out as an assassin. Plus I know what you are. I know you’re the Aspect of Twilight so it’s not like there’d be any secrets, and if you had to go back to the stars for a bit that’d be fine, I guess.” He sounds so awkward, his voice low and mumbling. I feel the sharp points of his claw on my arm, but I don’t mention it. It’s nice to feel like I belong even if just for a moment. And suddenly I do feel like that.

                “Could I bring glitter?”

                “I mean no, because glitter gets everywhere. An assassin needs to be stealthy. I’m still finding glitter in my bathroom after you threw a glitter bomb in there.”

                “But you wouldn’t mind me tagging along? Like even when you have to be super serious and stuff?”

                “I guess not,” he sighs, and I steal a glance up at him, his eyes now looking out at the stars before us. “I mean you do at least keep things interesting. Life isn’t boring with you around Zoe.”

                “Sometimes I just get lonely you know? Like Neeko was talking about her home and I can’t really talk about mine because no one can really know what I am. And I guess outside of school, I don’t really have one. And I hate being lonely. I hate it. But sometimes I really am. Are you ever lonely?” I’m still sobbing but they’re lesser now? I suppose they are anyway. I don’t feel as hysterical as earlier, just really, really sad.

                “Not really.”

                “Is that you being serious or you being ‘Super-Cool-Kayn. Look-I-Don’t-Even-Feel-Lonely’?”

                “Serious, I guess. Feeling lonely doesn’t help me at all. It doesn’t help me with schoolwork or my training, so why bother with it? I don’t mind people being around but equally I don’t care if they’re not.”

                “Aren’t you so cool,” I sigh, wiping at my eyes. “Not like Zoe. Perky, happy, super go-lucky Zoe who gets herself so down sometimes and then feels like she shouldn’t be down thereby making herself feel more down,” I mump.

                “Nothing wrong with feeling down Zoe. You can still be all that super annoying stuff, but you’re allowed to have bad days too,” he tells me gently.

                “Yeah, but I feel like I can’t show that to people. Like I always have to be happy.”

                “And yet you always show me. Should I feel lucky?” He laughs.

                “You should. I’m an Aspect you know. You should feel blessed by my mere presence,” I tell him, a haughty tone to my words. I hear him laugh again.

                “Yes, your top secret-secret am I right? I feel so honoured,” he teases.

                “You should. No one else knows. Just you,” I nod. Kayn’s pretty good to talk to when I’m having a moment because he just sort of goes along with it till I’m feeling better. I mean he just sort of goes along with most things I do.

                “Would you tell Ezreal?”

                “Huh?”

                “About what you are? Lets say by some miracle he asks you out, would you tell him?”

                “I don’t know. I guess I haven’t really ever thought about it. Probably not. Not unless we were like getting married,” I force a laugh, wiping at my eyes though the tears have stopped now. “I don’t know how people would react to me being an Aspect.”

                “Well I didn’t react badly.”

                “Yeah, but you don’t care about anything unless you can kill them or unless they have nine pretty fox tails and long black hair,” I tease. “You aren’t going to tell anyone.”

                “True. About everything I guess,” he laughs, his arm still gripping me tightly. Gently I lean into him, my head resting on his bare side. I feel him flinch and his breath suddenly catch.

                “At least when I do have to go back up there, at least the stars are pretty right?”

                “They are. And hey, when you do, you’ll have loads of fun memories of your time here. And if you have to go back early or anything, at least I’ll know where to look for you.”

                “You’d look for me?”

                “Well it’d be nice to know you weren’t just going to pop up before me,” he laughs. “Zoe, don’t worry about the past or the future. One is over and the other hasn’t happened. If you have to stress over anything stress over the moment you’re in. Stress over Ezreal talking to you or you getting detention because you’re dumb. Stress over that.”

                “Thanks Kayn.”

                “For what?”

                “Y’know. Being friends with an immortal goddess and telling me to stress over detention,” I giggle.

                “Well if I knew an immortal goddess I’d tell her to stress over something else. I just know Zoe, my classmate who is going to give us both pneumonia,” he laughs and I find myself laughing along with him.

                “You want to go back?” I ask. He pauses before answering and I look up and see his bright eyes just staring at the stars.

                “Maybe not just yet. It’s quiet in my head right now. It feels quite nice.”

                “Sure,” I nod, one of my hands reaching round and grasping onto his claw. I feel him link his fingers with mine. “Anytime you want silence, just let me know.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New star guardian skins are out :) So have two chapters to celebrate :) Hope you all enjoy them ^_^

Kayn

                I couldn’t help laughing. I really couldn’t. In fact, my sides actually hurt from laughing so much. I lay on the grass absolutely howling as Zoe stomps up to me and kicks me in my side. I’ll admit I feel it, but I can’t stop laughing.

                “Your…face,” I stammer out, looking up at her standing over me, her hands on her hips.

                “You’re a terrible friend,” she says, pointing a pom-pom at me.

                “You dropped. You just dropped,” I say, starting to calm down, but her angry face just sets me off again.

                “Ok. Lets try that again but this time ignore everything that comes from this general area of the field,” Zoe instructs, striding back over towards Neeko and Jinx.

                See the reason for my unbridled joy right now was I’d just managed to effortlessly distract Zoe’s helpers. Zoe had been trying to rope myself and Ekko into helping her and Neeko practice their cheer routines. Something neither of us wanted to do. She wanted a third person so they could form a pyramid. Luckily for us, Jinx is also hanging around over this week and wouldn’t you know it, she’s actually a cheerleader.

                We’d spent the last hour watching the three of them practice with Zoe bossing everyone around. However, the real moment of sheer joy came when the other two had managed to toss Zoe up into the air with the intention of catching her and forming a pyramid.

                Out of boredom I’d called over to both Jinx and Neeko as Zoe was descending. I expected them to mess up. Maybe fumble in grabbing Zoe or something. What I hadn’t expected was them to both look straight over at me and lower their arms. This caused Zoe to go screaming into a portal below her. Honestly, that image will play in my mind for a while.

                “Now catch me this time ok?”

                “I don’t even know why I’m here,” Jinx moans. I’d normally reply to that, but honestly, I’m still replaying the image of Zoe going screaming into a portal and it’s pretty amazing.

                “You going to sit back up at all?” Ekko asks where he’s sat beside me.

                “She just dropped,” I chuckle.

                “Yeah that was pretty sweet,” he sniggers.

                “I didn’t expect them to both look so easily. God she just dropped down,” I push myself back up but I’m still sniggering to myself when a flying pink bubble comes at me, smacking me in the face.

                “Quit it!” She shrieks over. Normally getting hit like that would piss me off, but god that image.

                “I’m waiting for you two to sign up to be cheerleaders,” Jinx laughs over at us.

                “Yeah, so desperate to be a Star guardian,” Ekko mocks. “Stars and glitter don’t really suit me.”

                “I’d just love to see mister angst there alongside the saps at cheer. You being moody next to Janna and Soraka would make cheer practice so much more interesting,” Jinx smirks at me.

                “I bet. But what colour would I have Jinx? Pink is already taken,” I mock back with fake enthusiasm. Not a chance in hell I’d ever try out for their squad.

                “I want pink,” Zoe yells out as she’s thrown up into the air again. I watch her eyes come to me, a warning glare as she drops back down. I pretend to zip my mouth up as she lands and there’s a very shaky catch.

                “Lux has pink covered there Sparkles. Pick a different colour,” Jinx says. I watch the huffing pout on Zoe’s face and see her mutter to herself. I can only guess at what colourful language she used there.

                “Well like three of you are various reds, so you can have two pinks,” Zoe points out, jumping to the ground now.

                “Neeko would like to be rainbow coloured,” the other girl claps, her eyes wide. Somehow that doesn’t surprise me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Neeko wearing less than six or seven colours at once.

                “I’m the better red,” Jinx smiles smugly before looking over at Ekko. “You can have green. Bright green.”

                “Why?” He asks, looking at the slender girl as she struts over to us. She gives a shrug, her long blue pigtails hanging down her back.

                “Cos I said so. And if anyone is getting a second pink I’d nominate Hot Topic here. Cos that would be freaking hilarious,” she looks down at me and starts to laugh. How have I acquired the nickname Hot Topic? And why does it seem to only be from the cheerleaders? In response I blow a bubble from the bubblegum I have, before popping it.

                “If you think that would bother me, you overestimate how much I care,” I say calmly, but honestly I’d hate it. My soul enjoyment from the cheerleaders is watching Ahri doing cheers in her uniform because she looks fine as hell in it.

                “It’d bother him. You should see him freak out when you throw glitter on him,” Zoe adds in, throwing herself to the floor. “I don’t remember the last lot of tryouts needing cheerleaders to help the newbies.”

                “We didn’t. It’s something Ahri decided. Sucks,” Jinx moans. “Especially cos I’m with Zyra. I’m totally going to get nettled or something.”

                “So what? She decide you guys needed more to do?” Ekko asks, leaning forward as I blow another bubble. I notice Neeko watching me, her eyes in awe. I feel like you could put an egg timer in front of her and she’d be interested.

                “Who knows. Ahri does her own thing. We just have to jump when told. Sucks so much.”

                “I think it all looks pretty amazing. So come on Jinx, give us some inside gossip. Who else is trying out? Who is my competition? Whose legs do I need to break when they’re back?” Zoe laughs. In fact the others do too, but I’m not sure that was exactly a joke. I genuinely wouldn’t put it past Zoe.

                **“Neither would I. The Aspects are terribly arrogant. If she thought it’d get her what she wanted, she would probably do it.”** I glance round to where Rhaast is wandering over to us. I did wonder where he’d vanished to. I haven’t seen him for a few hours now.

                **“Forgive me for trying to find something a little more interesting than the Aspect and her bizarre drive to impress some mortal boy through an ever more ridiculous scheme. I don’t know why you put up with her charades. She should honestly know better.”**

_“Lighten up Rhaast. It’s a school break. Besides you missed her epic fall earlier.”_ I snigger just from the memory as I recall it. From behind me I hear the rasping laugh of the cat while in my head I hear his much deeper laugh.

                **“I’m genuinely sad I didn’t witness this,”** he continues to laugh. I watch Zoe glance over. Her eyes go between me and Rhaast and I do my best not to laugh again. Not that it helps. She knows exactly why he’s laughing. I splutter out half a laugh.

                “Look, Kayn’s cat’s here. I want a cuddle,” she squeals, leaping up and dashing at him before he has a chance to move. She grabs him up into a hug and holds him tight to her body.

                “Aren’t you just the cutest little mangy thing,” she laughs, before grabbing at his front paws and swinging him round before her. The laughing in my head stops and I just hear him yell out my name.

                **“Kayn!”**

                “I know what you find funny and it really wasn’t,” she almost sings the words as Jinx and Ekko say something between each other. “You weren’t here, you don’t get to laugh now.” She releases her hold and he flies backwards, rolling over the grass before hissing at her. But he’s way too dizzy to walk straight right now and his efforts to get back to me look like he’s drunk.

                “Does your cat look so weird because of Sparkles or has it always looked like it’s a step away from death?” Jinx asks, watching as Rhaast tries again to walk but plants his face rather wonderfully into the grass.

                “Both. I mean he’s a mangy thing anyway, but Zoe throwing him around doesn’t help,” I shrug.

                “Shouldn’t be so cruel to cats Sparkles,” Ekko grins at her. Zoe just shrugs.

                “I’m not. I love cats. They’re adorable,” she beams before smirking over at Rhaast who is still struggling to walk. “Isn’t that right kitty? I love you so, so much.” I smirk as he hisses at her. He tries to swipe the air with his claw but he still has all the balance of a baby giraffe and topples back down.

                **“A little help would be nice.”**

_“Why? You’ve got this. Not that much further. She didn’t actually throw you that far.”_

**“One day I’m going to take great delight in ripping her annoying hair from her head, strand by strand. And even then I don’t think it’ll be payback enough.”**

“He looks grumpy,” Zoe keeps on this childlike voice as she looks to Rhaast and then to me.

                “Of course he is. You just spun him round and then launched him. Plus he’s perpetually in a foul mood,” I shrug.

                “Is he even yours? Because you don’t have a cat basket in your room,” Ekko points out, looking back at Rhaast who is doing a brilliant job of scowling at everyone looking at him.

                “I mean sort of. But he comes and goes. Does his own thing.”

                “Here kitty kitty. You want to go for a ride?” Jinx wanders over crouching near him with a slightly manic look on her face.

                “You have a rocket launcher right? I have such a great idea,” Zoe suddenly claps, dashing over. With a yowl, Rhaast turns and starts to, drunkenly, sprint away. I watch him sway to the side as he tries to get something resembling balance.

                “Shame,” Zoe shakes her head before wandering back over to her practice spot. “Ok then. Shall we go for another round?”


	22. Chapter 22

Kayn

                **“It wasn’t that funny,”** Rhaast hisses from his perch on my shoulders.

                “You weren’t there. You didn’t get the full experience,” I snigger, still imagining Zoe falling.

                **“Really? Because I’ve relived it all afternoon as you think about it,”** he grumbles, his whiskers tickling at my cheek.

                “You’re going to relive it a lot more,” I chuckle to myself, walking up to my dorm room door. Pushing my key into the lock, I turn it, hearing the familiar click, but I pause. My hand staying on my door handle.

                **“Something the matter?”**

_“My window’s open,”_ I tell him in my mind. I just about hear my curtains rustling. That was shut when I left earlier today. I don’t move further, my ears listening but I can’t hear any other sound.

                _“I want you to open my door. Push it open,”_ I look to him, my lips set tight together. Who would be in my room?

                **“And you?”**

_“I’m training to be a shadow assassin that can walk through walls. But I want whoever is in there to focus on this door.”_ He gives a nod, leaping from my shoulder. He has just enough weight to him to push the door open as I step aside and pass through into my room.

                I leap back, barely leaving the wall as several shuriken embed themselves into my wooden door. The intruder curses at his miss, stepping forward. Silently I creep around him, sticking to the wall until I’m beside the small chest of drawers by my bed. Silently I pick up the knife laid there. The intruder spins to face me and a throwing knife barely misses me as I step back into the wall.

                With speed few can match I burst out behind him, sliding my blade under his chin. I feel his body tense up. My small desk lamp provides some light to the room as Rhaast walks over to it, stepping on the button and sitting beside it, his head staring at the intruder.

                “Who are you?” I growl, pressing my blade into his skin. With my free hand I reach up and pull a mask from his face. Not that it helps with me being behind him, but my darkin cat can now see his face.

                **“It’s Nakuri,”** Rhaast almost smirks.

                “Nakuri?” I hiss, feeling the tension in his body change to that of shock. “What are you doing in my room?”

                “How’d you know it was me?” He asks, his tone as haughty as ever. I respond by pressing the knife closer. If I haven’t broken his skin yet I’ll be surprised.

                “You reek of weakness,” I hiss into his ear. I hate this man, so holding a knife to his throat is actually rather cathartic.

                “At least I didn’t waste the day playing around on a field with children,” he mocks.

                “That’s good, because you’re older than me. I’d be phoning the police if you were hanging out with young kids,” I snigger before moving the knife and pushing him forward. “Now what are you doing in my room?”

                He takes a moment, retrieving his mask from the floor and staring at me. His eyes fall onto my left arm and a smirk crosses his lips. However it vanishes rather quickly as he wipes away the blood forming around his neck.

                “I bring a message to you from our master. He has a mission for you. He wants it doing as soon as possible. No witnesses, no mess. Just in and out.” He tosses me an envelope, my name scrawled onto the front in my masters handwriting.

                “I should reject this after the way he treated me,” I brag waving the envelope around. “I mean what? He thinks he can banish me from training and still have me do his dirty work?” If there’s one thing I am very good at, it’s being outwardly arrogant.

                “Reject it. See where that gets you. Unless you think you aren’t good enough to do it. Need someone else to do your missions for you Kayn? Too busy playing with cheerleaders?”

                Ok, I’m annoyed that he was watching me and I didn’t know. I should have sensed his presence, but I guess Zoe is rather distracting. But what I’m not about to do is make him think for one second that he’s got to me in any way. This man is a joke.

                “You do it?” I scoff. “Now I don’t know what’s in this envelope Nakuri, but the fact that Master Zed has sent it to me with you as nothing more than a messenger boy should tell you all you need to know. He values me far more than he will you.” His brows furrow and he glares at me, his eyes momentarily betraying him as he glances at the envelope and then back to meet my stare.

                “I have my own mission to do. I’m too busy to do it,” he lies.

                “Sure you are. Best run along then. Don’t want you to miss your mission now do we?” I smirk, cocking my head at him.

                “You know Kayn, you can brag all you like, but at the end of the day at least it isn’t me getting corrupted by a darkin. At least my life is my own.”

                “Get out of my room Nakuri, or I’ll show you just what a darkin’s power is,” I growl, my arm burning as I clench a fist before me.

                “It’ll give me great delight to end you once it controls you.”

                “Nakuri, you couldn’t end me now. And the more power of Rhaast’s that I take, the less of a chance you will ever have against me. Now go. Run back to master Zed and tell him I’ll do his damn mission.” I fold my arms over my chest, staring smugly at the man.

                There’s a pause where I genuinely think he’s about to stay, but with a huff he turns from me and leaps from my window. I stand in the centre of my room for a moment or two longer before heading over to my window and pulling it shut, being sure to lock it again.

                **“A mission. You haven’t had one of those in a long time. I wonder why he’s decided to give you one?”** Rhaast muses, pacing over my desk. I give a shrug, pulling my curtains shut and starting to search around my room. I don’t trust Nakuri to have not planted a listening device somewhere.

                _“Clearly because he didn’t have anyone else capable,”_ I reply in my mind. I refuse to say anything out loud until I’m sure. However a search of my room turns up nothing and I know where we’re taught to plant them.

                Feeling confident I’m alone with just my darkin cat, I sit back onto my bed. Taking off my glove, I use my claws to slice the envelope open as Rhaast watches me from the desk, his cocked head betraying his interest. I pull out several documents. Photos of who I assume is my intended target as well as an address and various other pieces of information. Also included is a hand written note from my master. He wants this doing quickly and he wants a report delivered by me to him once it’s done. There’s also a line telling me to prove myself to him. There’s no pleasing him is there? He won’t train me, but he still wants me to do missions.

                **“Interesting?”**

“Not really. Just some guy. I don’t get told the ins and outs. Just given a name and a photo.”

                **“So, when will we be vising this most unfortunate individual?”**  Rhaast purrs. I look over at him before looking back to the photo.

                “Soon, I guess. This week while the school is quiet. He’s quite the distance away so we should get a train.”

                **“May I remind you of your little friend and her portals? She took you quite the distance the other night. Even I couldn’t work out where you were.”**

“I’m not getting Zoe involved in a mission.”

                **“The Aspect has rather useful skills. Don’t you think?”**

                “I don’t need help with this. I’m perfectly capable to taking out some bureaucrat by myself. You forget, I’ve been training for this since I was seven years old. Do you know anyone else that can walk through walls? Even Master Zed can’t do that,” I boast, allowing a small smile onto my lips. This is what I’m good at.

                **“Whatever you say Kayn. Then might I suggest you give the Aspect some excuse for your absence? The last thing you’ll need is her popping out of a portal and throwing glitter and confetti everywhere.”**

“Be a rather fun mystery for people to solve though wouldn’t it,” I bark out a laugh at the image. “Just imagine, this guy shows up dead and is covered in glitter and confetti? Probably unicorn confetti too knowing Zoe. That’d be fun for the papers to try and solve.”

**“Can’t imagine your master would be too pleased.”**

“Yeah well, I’m not pleased at him dropping my training but still expecting me to do things like this.” I’ll do it though. There’s no better training than field missions. In my head I hear a rasping laugh and wonder what’s tickled him so much. Clearly he’s finding something pretty amusing. Now I just need to think of a viable excuse for Zoe.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of our two main girls being cuties lol. Got some longer chapters on their way soon though :) Enjoy ^_^

Zoe

                “So he must be very big then?” Neeko stretches her arms out, somewhat spinning around as she does. I float alongside her nodding.

                “Super big. He creates stars and stuff. He’s very good at that I guess. But he can get so super grumpy at times. You have to creep around him when he’s grumpy otherwise he throws supernovas at you just for fun,” I chuckle. He’s such a dork thinking he can hit me.

                “Neeko has heard stories about the star dragons. It must be a lot of fun knowing one.”

                “I mean I guess. Like I said, very arrogant. If you sit and listen to him he’ll talk forever. Trust me, I’ve sat through his speeches,” I pretend to yawn. I do wonder what he’s up to though.

                Today is boring because apparently Kayn has dropped me for training with his master. I mean I guess he has to do that sometimes. Come to think of it, he hasn’t been for training for a while now. Normally he goes like three times a week but the last few weeks, nothing. Huh, maybe his master was away or something. I’ve never met his master but Kayn’s eyes normally go super sparkly when he talks about him. Like he gets crazy excited talking about what he can do and stuff.

                “Neeko would like to listen. I like the stars. They’re so very pretty and sparkly,” she sighs, looking up to the sky even though it’s the middle of the day.

                “Yeah the stars are pretty cool,” I smile, opening my palm and forming a small sparkly star. Neeko doesn’t see of course, her eyes still looking up at the clouds. It’s a pretty warm day but is also rather cloudy. It’s the right kind of day to try baking but we’re out of ingredients. I hate being bored. It’s so boring.

                “It’ll be fun if we do become cheerleaders,” Neeko beams at me. “Being called a Star Guardian sounds fun.”

                “Yeah, it will. Plus have you seen the outfits? They’re so glittery. And then I’l be near to Ezreal. Like all the time. He can’t ignore me that way. Kayn should really try out then he could be near Ahri,” I laugh. Honestly the thought of Kayn in a Star Guardian outfit is just the best.

                “So Zoe likes Ezreal, and Kayn likes Ahri. But not each other? You spend so much time together, Neeko doesn’t really understand,” she says to me, and I feel my face get hot.

                “No. I’ve told you. Me and Kayn are super best friends. But when you like like someone, that’s different. You feel different about them. They make your heart stop and you get happy whenever they’re around. You want to spend more time with them and when you see them you just want to squeal. It’s like when we were making balloon animals the other day and I kept blowing them up too much and they popped. It’s like that. But you don’t die. You just get really happy,” I grin, my mind thinking about Ezreal and his lovely hair. “Any boys you particularly like?” I look to her and watch as she suddenly gets awkward, her fingers fiddling with themselves as she looks to the ground.

                “Um, Neeko doesn’t like boys like Zoe likes boys. Neeko likes girls, like Kayn likes girls. I think Ahri is very pretty, I can see why the boys like her. And Cassiopeia is also very beautiful. I don’t know if there’s anyone I really like like though,” she blushes and my grin just gets wider.

                “You like Ahri? Oh my god. That’s amazing. You should totally ask her out. I would love it if she dated you and not Kayn. Hah, that’d really make him have a grumpy moment.” Oh man, his face would be a picture.

                “I would, but Neeko is shy and Ahri is very pretty. And I don’t think Ahri likes girls. I think she is like Zoe and likes boys. She makes my face blush though,” she giggles, holding her hands to her face and swaying somewhat. Rather like I do when I talk about Ezreal.

                “Know what we should do Neeko? Y’know, while Jinx and Ekko have vanished somewhere and Kayn is off hitting people with a stick or whatever his training deems he needs to do, we should play pranks,” I nod. Why didn’t I think of this earlier? Almost every dorm is empty. There’s no one to spot us. If I could get away with Rakan’s shampoo prank, I can definitely get away with something when no one’s here.

                “Pranks?”

                “Oh, they’re the best. You do something that scares someone. Like nothing nasty. Or something they’d get angry about. Well not too angry. Something they’ll laugh about later, and you laugh about at the time. The other week I got Rakan to dye his hair blue. It was magical. Now the trick is to find someone that can take a joke. Like I’d love to prank Darius, but he has no sense of humour. And someone like Talon or say Soraka, they’re too nice to prank. You need to find the people in the middle. Oh my god. I have the best idea on who we can prank,” I grin, looking over towards the dorms. This will be good.

                “Um, ok,” Neeko nods, probably only actually following half of what I said. Kayn’s right, I do need to slow down when I get excited. But still, this is the best idea. Will this person laugh about it? Probably not. Will I? A whole lot.

                Now the first thing I need is hair dye. It’s my favourite thing to use for pranks. Especially after Rakan. The results were just too perfect. This requires a trip to the shops.

                I portal us both back to the dorms so I can grab my bag and purse. Now theoretically I could portal us straight to the shops, but people get a little weird if I drop out in the middle of a shop. Someone screams, security gets called, they think Kayn is trying to steal something. Just a big mess. Maybe if he looked less sketchy but what can you do? He has a demon inside of him. So, walking it is.

                “We could buy cake materials,” Neeko suggests as we walk down the road. I look up at her as she strides forward, a grin on her face. “After the pranking, we can then bake cakes. Neeko liked the last one you made. But I think you should make them a little more Zoe.”

                “More Zoe?” I ask, leaping in the air to float more on eye level with her. Why is everyone taller than me?

                “Like lots of glitter. Neeko has seen sprinkles that look like little unicorns and Zoe likes unicorns,” she smiles. I give a nod. That is very true.

                “I did have some sprinkles but I must have used them. Did you really like the last one I made?”

                “Oh yes. Better than the earlier attempts. I think you have gotten better since Cassiopeia helped. She was very good. She’s Talon’s sister right?”

                “Yeah. Her, Talon and Katarina are all siblings. Their family is like super rich. Kind of like Garen and Lux’s family. Then you have poor little me,” I sigh dramatically. But it’s fine. I’m not sad today. Kayn said that no matter what happens, I can stick with him. I clearly caught him in a good mood, but thinking about him makes my face flush bright red. The way I could feel his bare chest under my cheek. It takes all my willpower not to let a squeal escape from my lips.

                “You’re blushing,” Neeko giggles, skipping ahead and spinning to look at me. “Your face looks like a tomato.”

                “What? No. It doesn’t,” I say, shaking my head and trying to shift it.

                “You are thinking about something nice I think,” she laughs again. She doesn’t stop watching me though, a grin over her face. “Is it Ezreal? Is that why you’re so happy?”

                Ezreal? It should be. I love everything about Ezreal. I love his hair and his eyes. I love his attitude and the way he talks. I love his swagger and his smile. And yet for a moment I think of Kayn and the way he watched the stars.

                _“And if you have to go back early or anything, at least I’ll know where to look for you”_

                “Come on Neeko, the shops await us,” I fly ahead of her, grabbing her hand and starting to pull her down the pavement. “We need pink hairdye.”

                “Pink? Why?” Neeko asks, struggling now to keep up with my pace, but I want to get to the shops. I want to focus on pranking people and not on….not on whatever I was just thinking about.

                “Because I’m repeating my Rakan prank on another person,” I grin, just focusing ahead of me.

                “Who?”

                “Lux,” I say with a mischievous grin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapters :) I hope you all enjoy them ^_^ I'm really enjoying writing this fic for you all, so please let me know if you enjoy it by leaving a comment because honestly, i love it when i get a notification of a comment on this fic :) Like Zoe, simple things make me happy lol.

Kayn

                _“I swear to god, if you don’t stop moving, I’ll throw this bag off a bridge!”_

**“Forgive me Kayn. I don’t see you being shoved into a bag though,”** Rhaast almost growls as once again the bag beside me twitches. I glance around to make sure no one else on the train is watching before poking it and hearing a hiss from within.

                _“Cats aren’t allowed on the train. You could have waited back in the dorm room,”_ I remind him and hear his sinister laugh echoing in my mind.

                **“And miss out on your first mission in weeks? I wouldn’t dream of it. I just wish the concept of my travel had been brought up earlier.”**

_“Well what were you expecting? Your own private car?”_ I snigger, gazing out of the window. Outside the sky is starting to darken on the horizon even though full darkness is still a long way off. Fields pass into towns and cities and back to fields with almost effortless predictability. I’m not really a fan of trains, but they serve a purpose, and that is getting me to my mission. Though I will admit I’m having some amusement from having shoved Rhaast into a bag.

                **“I heard that,”** he sulks.

                Eventually the train reaches my stop and I depart, entering a pretty non-descript station. It’s not as fancy as some nor as run down as others. I’ve seen lots of train stations. This is just average. Which is exactly what I need to be. My long ponytail is tucked up under a baseball cap along with my blue streak of hair. I’m literally just a teenager heading to a hotel. Nothing odd.

                Arriving at my destination I feel my phone buzz. I’ll put money on that being Zoe. I left her several notes in my room so she’d find at least one of them when she popped in. Not to mention I messaged her. As far as she needs to know, I’m with my master training.

                I make polite conversation with the receptionist, checking in under a pseudonym, before heading up to my room and throwing my bag over onto my bed. Something that does not go down well with the occupant in there.

                **“That was on purpose,”** he hisses at me, forcing his body through the part I’d left unzipped.

                “So? What if it was?” I shrug taking my hat off and adjusting several of the pins I have in my hair to keep it all under there. In the reflection I can see Rhaast watching me. His eyes almost glittering.

                **“Well?”**

                “Well right now I’m pinning my hair up. If you’re on about what I think you are, that will be later.”

                **“When?”** I sense his eagerness and feel it seeping into me. It has been far too long since I had a mission.

                “Soon. I need the cover of darkness. Our guy is nearby,” I tell him, my voice low. If I’ve been hired to assassinate him then it’s likely there are people protecting him.

                **“You know it’s been far too long Kayn. Aren’t you eager for this? Eager to sink your blade into flesh?”**  His voice is dangerously smooth and I feel his intent settling over me like a fog. That’s when I feel my phone buzz again, disrupting the moment. Rhaast hisses and stalks off to a nearby desk as I look at the message.

                It is Zoe. Apparently, she’s roped Neeko into something but won’t tell me what. Sounds about right. There’s also a photo of her grinning holding a pink hair dye bottle. God, what’s she done now? Smiling, I send her a reply saying that had better have not gone anywhere near my things.

**“The Aspect makes you soft, Kayn.”**

“Hardly,” I shrug, putting my phone back into my pocket and putting my hat back on, pulling the brim down low.

                **“You spend too much time with her. Time you could be using for other things. Training or missions. Anything other than simply watching her prance around in costumes.”**

“I do train, and missions come from my master. I don’t decide on those. I have to go to the school so I might as well make the most of it. Zoe at least keeps things interesting.”

                **“You took a punch for her. One that bruised you. You care for her, don’t you?”** There’s a purr to his words and I watch in the mirror as he moves closer to me before leaping up onto my shoulder, his head now beside mine.

                “You know I don’t. She’s just a friend.”

                **“She dulls your senses. They all do. All of those weaklings. You could be so much more Kayn. But they infect you like a disease. Weakening your will and your body. You don’t need them, you never have.”** A pressure builds in my head and I find my vision fogging in my left eye. I close it but it doesn’t clear when I reopen it.

                “What’re you doing?” I groan, my arm going numb and my strength seeming to leave me. My arm burns and so does my eye, my vision still gone.

                **“Your master doesn’t trust you. That’s why he won’t train you. And the Aspect only uses you. She doesn’t care for mortals.”** His words resonate and feel my fists clenching as I stare at my reflection.

                **“Give in Kayn and together we can show them all. What do you have to lose? A master who doesn’t care for you and a frivolous little girl? They’re nothing. He mistreats you and she just uses you. You really think someone with her power cares what a schoolboy thinks?”**

My mind starts to fade, to go blank until I remember something. It almost seems silly to remember it, it was only a few days ago, and yet suddenly it seems like I’m struggling to hold on to the memory. I remember her face staring at me. Her eyes suddenly wide, searching my face for some answer to her question before she’d even asked it.

_“You’d look for me?”_

What a dumb thing for her to ask. I mean she’s an immortal being right? Rhaast is right, what could she want from me? And yet, in that moment under the stars, I felt like she did want something from me. That my answer that, yes, I would look for her, was what she wanted to hear.

Shaking my head, I open my eye to see my vision returning and the fog over my body lifting. Scowling I grab the cat from my shoulder and hold him before me by the scruff of his neck.

“Don’t ever do that again,” I warn. He hisses at me, but his claws are out of reach of my face and the arm holding him is my corrupted one. Given the skin on that is thicker than elsewhere on my body – not to mention the bandages covering it – he’ll struggle to scratch that.

“I can leave you behind you know. In fact, after that little stunt, I’ve half a mind to lock you in the bathroom,” I say, my voice low. He doesn’t respond and I just let him drop to the floor. I didn’t come all the way out here to argue with my cat.

                Ignoring Rhaast, I head over to my bag and pull out a smaller case. Unzipping it I find my set of knives. All glisten with a metallic menace as I inspect them. They’re all lined up neatly, each one strapped to the holder. What to pick? I take several small knives and slide them into the hidden sheaths in my shoes. Those aren’t what I’ll use but they will be my back up just in case.

                I pull out two slightly curved blades. The handles are made to allow my fingers to slip between them giving me a better grip. These will be perfect. I put one in each of my jacket’s pockets before I notice that where they had been laid in my case, there is a small pink rabbit sticker stuck under them. When did she do that?

                **“I see that smile Kayn.”**

“Preparation for the mission, nothing more,” I tell him, zipping the case back up and hiding it in my bag. I take the photo of my suspect. An aging man, dark hair lined with more grey than he’d probably like to admit. A sallow looking face and dark eyes. Looks like someone that has probably dug into things he shouldn’t have. But I never care for the reasons. Only the mission.

                I leave the hotel early and head out, wandering around and just generally doing the same stuff I do at home. I get a drink, window shop and get a constant train of thought from my demon cat. Only unlike at home, no one here has a clue who I am. I’m just some kid, and I’m fine with that.

                **“I’d say that looks a lot like your target,”** Rhaast muses from his perch in a nearby fruit tree. It’s clearly some pretentious decoration for the café I’m sitting outside. I follow his line of sight to the building opposite me. A tall man is walking in talking to someone else while several bodyguards follow behind.

                **“Looks like he has trust issues. Is the great Kayn going to be fine getting around the creatures with him?”** I hear him hiss a laugh. Creatures make sense. Two of them look vastayan and not in the delicate way that people like Ahri and Neeko are vastayan. They looked bulky.

                _“They won’t even know I’m there. You can’t punch shadows,”_ I snicker. I bide my time, allowing the sun to set and streetlights to come on. The café lights up with a billion fairy lights. Something Zoe would probably love. Rhaast laughs at my thought but my only response is to roll my eyes at him.

                Finishing my drink, I head off down the road. I mean, I’m not going to walk in the front door. I probably could, but I’m not going to. My private boast seems to amuse Rhaast who is nearby somewhere.

                Side streets are the best for shadows and I allow them to cover me, hiding me as I slip in the walls of a building further up the road. I creep through back rooms and dart away from any voices or light.

                My mind is blank, focused. There’s nothing to stress over. This is something I’ve done plenty of times before. I arrive in some empty function room of the hotel he went into. Something far classier than mine. I head over to the door here to listen into the corridor, when I can’t hear anyone I pass through the wall and into a dimly lit corridor. Clearly this area of the hotel is for events that right now aren’t happening. However how do I get up to his room? I know the number from my master’s intel. He always stays in the same one.

                **“There’s a set of fire escape stairs further down from you. That will get you to his floor,”** Rhaast tells me though right now I don’t actually know where he is. I’ll take the advice though. Sticking to the wall and keeping the shadows around me, I head towards a door, cautiously pushing it open to find my cat sitting there, his tail flicking through the air.

                **“No one looks twice at a cat sneaking in. Maybe you should try being trapped as a cat for a while. Might help your missions,”** he chuckles following me up the stairs.

                “Pass,” I whisper, listening out for any sound, but the stairs are silent, even my own footfalls are soundless. I head up to the floor but remain in the stairwell. The instructions I had included a map of this floor. I memorised it. I know where the walls are. If I can slip through them, I should be able to get to his room without ever going into the corridor.

                “Wait here,” I whisper to Rhaast who cocks his head at me.

                **“Tell my Kayn, where do you expect me to go?”**

“Just stay here. Don’t go wandering off,” I sigh before heading into the wall. I hear him mimic me in a fake voice. Really? Some immortal demon cat is mimicking me? I’d laugh at the absurdity if I wasn’t so focused right now.

                I move slowly, only passing into rooms if they’re empty or to get my bearings somewhat. Eventually I step out at where I should be. It’s a large room, very plush. I hear voices nearby and back myself over into a corner, drawing the shadows in around me again.

                My yellow eyes watch as my target walks over towards the door with the man I saw him with earlier, though neither seem to have anyone else around. They talk for a while, before saying their goodbyes and the other man leaves. My target turns to look around the room, but his eyes just glance over me, my shadows keeping me virtually hidden.

                Fool.

                I hear other voices and he walks into another room. Honestly, who needs so many rooms for a hotel room? I follow after him, leaping from shadow to shadow. I find his bodyguards watching a large TV as he says something before vanishing into a nearby door. These fools are easy enough to get past. Through the wall I go and into a bedroom lit only by a small bedside lamp.

                Step by step I go up to him. I feel my heartbeat rise, the anticipation of what’s to come on my every breath. A smirk comes to my lips and I slip my fingers into the knife grip in my right pocket. With the bodyguards outside I need him to be quiet. As he heads back towards the door I seize my moment. Left hand over his mouth and my knife to his throat. I feel his body tense up, feel the shaking.

                “Death called,” I hiss into his ear. “Turns out you have a reservation.” I can feel his fear and it feeds my bloodlust. I want him. I want to feel his blood on my hand. Wasting no time, I sink my blade into his neck, slicing clean across. Unlike the movies this is rarely a fatal blow. What it does do is sever the windpipe. Means if something goes wrong, no screaming.

                My next blow is a sharp, hard thrust into his chest. I know where the heart is on a person. It’s not easy to get, the ribcage is a pain. But enough force with a solid knife like this and you can get it.

                Withdrawing my knife I feel him limply struggle as his blood at first seems to spurt from his chest for a moment before subsiding. I wait, making sure he’s dead before letting go. He drops hard to the ground as I check for a pulse.

                In my head I can feel Rhaast’s pleasure at killing. It’s what he lives for. He doesn’t care for the finesse my master has taught me. He doesn’t care who sees. He just wants to kill, and everytime I do it, he revels in it.

                **“Kill the others,”** he hisses at me. I shake my head but I can feel the urge. God how much I’d love that. To walk through this door and kill the others. I could break their necks with my left arm. I know I could. But how do I know that? Because these aren’t my thoughts. That’s why.

                “Get out,” I hiss. Finding no pulse I make to leave. My job here is done.

                **“Stay.”**

_“No. I’m leaving,”_ I tell him. But I find my body won’t move. I’m stood, frozen in the room. My right hand grips the knife tighter and I genuinely don’t know which of us is doing it.

                _“Let me go Rhaast,”_ I tell him but I’ll admit, a fear is creeping into me. “ _Rhaast you know you don’t want my body. I mean you do realise that if you were in control, you’d have to put up with Zoe right? You know how much you get along with her.”_ It’s a pathetic bluff but it’s the best I’ve got right now. Because right now he has almost full control of me.

                **“You think the Aspect bothers me?”** he laughs showing me an image of Zoe prancing around from the other day. I smile before flexing my right arm and then my left.

                _“I know she bothers you,”_ I think, remembering her falling into her portal the other day and still finding that as funny as when it happened. My smile gets wider as I step forward, his grasp on me weakening.

                “I warned you earlier,” I whisper, making sure I have all my knives in my pockets. “Don’t do that again.”


	25. Chapter 25

Zoe

                “Hey Kayn. You awake?” I holler, popping into his room and dropping onto the floor. There’s a groan from the bed followed by the covers getting pulled up. Grinning I skip over and pull a small pot of glitter from my pocket. Taking a pinch between my fingers, I start to sprinkle some over his bed sheets.

                “That had better not be glitter,” he mumbles from under the cover.

                “Of course it is. First day back at school. You need to sparkle,” I laugh. I’d throw some on myself, but I’m already sparkly enough. Neeko painted my nails glittery purple last night so I am sparkled up and ready to go.

                “What time is it?” Kayn mumbles, still sounding very much half asleep.

                “School time.”

                “If you look at a clock – a real clock and not a Zoe created clock – what time does it say on it?” he yawns. I glance over to the one in his room.

                “Says you got less than forty minutes to get showered and dressed and into school,” I say. There’s a pause before the bedsheets get thrown back and he sits up, staring over at the clock.

                “What the hell happened to my alarm?” He yells, though whether it’s to me or demon cat peering out of the window, I’m not sure. Maybe it’s to the clock? Who knows?

                “Crap. Crap. Crap,” he says, diving out of his bed and promptly falling onto the floor, his long hair falling on top of him as well as his bed covers.

                “Zoe, why is there blue glitter everywhere?” He demands, freeing himself from the tangle and charging into his bathroom.

                “Because I’m out of pink,” I reply, picking his bedsheets back up and dropping them on his bed. Looking over to the window I realise demon cat is now looking at me. I swear this cat can smirk.

                “Hey Whiskers. How’s life treating you? Taken over any worlds recently. Oh no, wait, you can’t, because you’re a kitty cat,” I tease, grinning at him. I hear Kayn moving around the bathroom muttering to himself before all the noise stops and there’s a pause of silence followed by a scream. The door flies back open and Kayn points over at Rhaast, his corrupted hand over his left eye.

                “What did you do!” He demands, marching up to the demon in nothing more than his underwear. Kayn does have a very nice chest I guess. I mean he’s really quite pretty when you look at him. But not Ezreal pretty I hurriedly tell myself. Kayn’s head twitches slightly as I assume the creature replies.

                “No. No. No. This is a step too far. Way too far. There is a line Rhaast and you’ve crossed it. The arm? Fine, have the goddamn arm. You think I care that my entire arm is now red? I don’t. But how do I hide this?” Again there’s silence. Sometimes I can hear Rhaast. Very occasionally and not very clearly. But not right now.

                “Kayn?” I ask stepping closer to him. I can see the hand closest to me is shaking. “You ok?” He spins to face me and for one moment looks furious before I watch his hand leave his eye. His normally amber eye is suddenly bright red. And I mean almost glowing bright red. Not to mention the white of his eyes has gone a paler red.

                Shocked I look back to the creature sitting before us both. What do I do? Can I do anything? A battle with a darkin is something the host has to battle with. As far as I know, only the host can best them. The fact that Kayn wasn’t taken over the minute he made this dumb pact is testament to how strong he is. But the corruption has now covered his left arm and now even his eye. This creature is winning.

                “Change it back,” Kayn growls but the cat before us just seems to laugh. Kayn looks to me and for a moment, a brief moment, he looks so scared.

                “Wait here,” I say softly, grabbing hold of his right hand and squeezing it.  “Get ready for school ok? I’ll sort your eye out.”

                “Zoe I can’t go into school like this. People will see. They’ll know.”

                “Get your hair plaited, get your arm bandaged and get your uniform on,” I say calmly. “I’ll be back before school starts.”

                I open a portal and vanish into it, popping out in some twenty-four-hour shop. I ignore the confusion and shocked faces of the people around me. I have bigger problems right now than people being confused by portals. Hurrying round, I head over to the first aid section, hunting up and down the painkillers and bandages for what I want. They must have some.

                Eventually I find what I’m looking for. It’s not great, but it’ll do for today. I grab for the box of an eyepatch and scurry over to the checkouts. I’ll portal us both into school if I need to.

                Paying for my purchase I run forward and throw myself into a portal, tumbling back out into his room. Rhaast is still laughing by the window and Kayn seems to be attempting to braid his own hair, his face now expressionless.

                “Here. I got this for you,” I tell him, bouncing over and holding the box before me. He glances to it and briefly nods.

                “Sure. Thanks.”

                “Come on Kayn. Let me put it on for you. I promise, we can sort this.”

                “Can we?” I look over at where the eyes of the cat are glowing nearby. Sticking my tongue out at it, I grab Kayn and portal us both back to the top of the building I took him to before. It was here we looked at the stars. But now it’s daytime. No stars around.

                “Ok, listen up. Whiskers can’t hear us here so you best listen good. You’re going to put this eye patch on ok? And we’re going to go to school like we always do because I get to meet with Sarah today and get my cheerleading routine that her, me and Neeko are doing. And this is important. But, we’re going to sort this. You are so strong Kayn. Like super strong. You have a darkin inside you, trying to corrupt you and all he’s got of you is your arm and one eye. Most people crumble in minutes. You’ve been dealing with this for months and months and months now.”

                “Zoe, what if I can’t do this? What if I made a mistake?” he admits. For the first time since he did this, he admits how dumb this was. This isn’t good, Kayn doesn’t admit stuff like that. Trust me.

                “If you think like that, then you won’t. But you will beat him Kayn. I know you will. He’s done this to mess with you because if your mind is confused, you’re easier for him to take over. But you’re strong remember? You’re Shieda Kayn. You’re going to be a shadow assassin and everything. Your best friend is the Aspect of Twilight. If anyone has this, it’s you,” I tell him, flying up to be on eye level with him. Weakly he gives a nod.

                “I had a mission the other day. When I was away,” he tells me, his voice sounding so unlike him. “He froze me Zoe. I couldn’t move a muscle. He’s getting stronger.”

                “And so are you.  You’ve got this Kayn, believe me ok?” He gives another nod.

                “You got that eye patch?” Smirking I pull the box up and hold it before him. Nodding a thanks, he pulls it out and ties it around his hair.

                “Tonight we can get you a better one. This was all the store had,” I tell him.

                “No, it’s fine. You’re right, I can’t let him confuse me. That’s exactly what he wants. I’m better than this.”

                “I’m always right. You should know that,” I laugh, trying to lighten his mood.

                “Thanks Zoe. I’m glad you know about him. I don’t think I could cope with this by myself. I’m glad you’re here.” Wow, is that my heart? I feel like I’m about to pop, just like a balloon.

                “No problem,” I brush it off, pretending I’m not really, really, unexplainably happy to hear Kayn say that to me.

                “But yeah, you’re right. I’ve got this. He’s just some dumb cat after all. You going to take us back then because I still have an arm that needs covering up and a tie to find.”

                “And your hair rebraiding, because you’ve made a bad job of it today,” I laugh. Kayn pulls his braid round to look at it and just sighs.

                “This morning could have started off better.”

                “Your morning started off great. I threw glitter on you. It’s everything afterwards that is maybe not too great,” I point out, opening a portal below us both. We drop into his room and Kayn turns to look at Rhaast. I assume the demon says something though I don’t know what. Kayn’s cheeks go somewhat red though as I start to unravel his braid and redo it for him. I’d like to do it in a fishtail style but given we’re short on time, I just plait it normally as he wraps up his arm.

                “So cheerleading practice for almost real tonight then huh?” He says, methodically wrapping bandages around, hiding the sight of his arm from the world.

                “Yeah. So we have like a week to learn a simple routine but then we get to perform it before the rest of the squad and if we’re good, we might get picked. I might get to wear a super pretty uniform just like Ezreal. I definitely think I should have a pink one.”

                “Well Rhaast and I will come and watch your practice given I assume you’ll be doing it somewhere I am anyway,” he remarks, his head slightly looking towards the cat who now hisses.

                “If I can pick the music I’ll do it to the tune me and Neeko have practiced to before. I know how much Whiskers loves that,” I laugh, tying the braid off for him – in a bow of course. There’s another hiss. That’s right you little parasite, I’m not going to let you have him. If you don’t like my music I’ll get it to play twenty four hours a day over the school speaker systems if that’s what it’ll take to get rid of you. I’ll glitterbomb you every time I see you. I swear I won’t let you take him.

                “So, looking forward to seeing loverboy?” Kayn asks, pulling his glove on now that he’s got the bandages on.

                “Obviously. Though I know what he’s been doing while away. He went exploring. Saw his photos online. And Lux stayed at home, faaaaaaaar away from him,” I laugh.

                “Well best make sure you get on the cheerleading squad then and make sure they spend even more time away from each other,” he smirks, standing up from the chair he’d been sat on and walking over to get his bag. Smiling I click my fingers and wave as the darkin cat vanishes into a portal. I can’t think of a reason to open the other end just yet, so I’ll just leave him between worlds for a minute or two as a warning. If he harms Kayn, I’ll harm him. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapters for you all ^_^ I hope you all enjoy them <3

Kayn

                “So mateys, what’re we all having for lunch?” Ekko sniggers while I roll my eyes so far back I swear I can see the inside of my head.

                “You make that joke once more and I swear I will end you,” I warn him, holding my knife from my tray at him. He just continues to snigger. Like he’s done all goddamn morning.

                “Do we get pretty outfits first or later?” Neeko asks Zoe behind me somewhere as we queue for food.

                “Later. Gotta impress people first,” Zoe almost bounces. She’s so damn excited about this. I will be hearing about this all week, won’t I?

                “Neeko is so excited for the pretty costume. I wonder what Neeko will get? I like yellows and greens a lot. But then I like all colours. Rainbow would still be best.”

                “I want pink. I want pink so badly,” Zoe squeals.

                “Aren’t you excited,” Sarah smirks, walking past us. “I’ll see you two after school. I’ll meet you out on the field. Got that? Hope you’re both ready.”

                “We’re ready. Super ready. Never been readier,” Zoe calls after her as I jab my knife into Ekko’s back causing him to jump from surprise.

                “Did you poke a hole in my blazer?” He asks, trying to look over his own shoulder.

                “I warned you about the damn pirate jokes.”

                “Only asked if you and your parrot were going to watch,” he laughs to himself. Apparently my new eyepatch is a source of great amusement for him.

                “I’m warning you Ekko,” I hiss before deciding on having some very sad looking lasagne for lunch. I’m really hoping that tastes better than it looks.

                “I mean what, is that a new fixture? I’ll admit I’ve never understood the bandages, but the eyepatch is a step up.”

                “Hopefully not going to be a permanent feature,” I reply, looking at the puddings.

                “It’s not going to be. He’s just got a little eye infection. Once it clears up, he’ll be fine,” Zoe chimes in. “Ooooo can I have some fish and chips please? I like to pretend my fish is real.” Is that to me? To Neeko? The dinnerlady? Why am I even thinking about this? I point at some bun for my dessert and trail after Ekko to a table.

                “I’m just saying, it does look somewhat dumb.”

                “I know. I’m getting a better one tonight. This was a quick fix,” I admit. A very quick fix.

                I hadn’t had a great nights sleep if I’m honest. I can’t really remember why, just that I had been super tired this morning. The last thing I expected to see was this eye when I looked in the mirror this morning. Not to mention I can feel Rhaast’s presence even more. But Zoe’s right – for once – I can do this. Who else can claim they have a literal Aspect following them around daily?

                “Kayn, can I have your bun? It’s very pretty and has sprinkles on it. I mean you don’t really want that do you? I can give you some chips in return,” she says, suddenly very much in my face.

                “Fine,” I pass it over, placing it on her tray.

                “So I wonder what’s up with Talon?” Ekko muses, poking at the battered fish on his plate. I have half a forkful of my lasagne before deciding that it tastes exactly as it looks. Grim.

                “Dunno,” I reply, leaving my food for the moment. I’m going to need some willpower for that.

                “Cassiopeia is also not in today. Neeko noticed,” Neeko adds in, nibbling on an apple.

                “No Kata either. You think their dad decided they could get another week off? Or you think Kata murdered him or something because that girl has that edge to her y’know?” Ekko muses, his eyes looking over at the table where Darius, Draven and their other friends are sat minus the two Du Coutaeu girls.

                “Nah, probably went away somewhere. Kata’s a bitch but I don’t think she’s murdering her old man,” I say looking back to Ekko. Not yet anyway. Because from what I know from Talon, Kata is one hell of an assassin.

                I look back down to my meal to now see some very sad looking chips sitting atop it spelling out my name. I glance over at the odd coloured eyes opposite me and the grin splitting her face.

                “Gave you some chips,” she smirks taking a bite out of the bun I swapped. She hasn’t actually finished her food yet, but Zoe always starts with her desserts then decides if she has room for anything else.

                “Thanks,” I reply dryly. But at least the chips look somewhat edible.

                “Did they go away? On holiday?” Neeko asks, cocking her head.

                “Cassi did. Her and her mum went to Shurima. Their dad probably took the other two away elsewhere,” I say. I’m not going to say their dad probably had the other two murdering people but whatever. I mean that’s what I did over my break. My master was pretty pleased with my report though.

                I went back and gave him a full report, only leaving off the part about Rhaast’s control. He seemed impressed, telling me it was a high value target. He didn’t trust anyone else with the mission. I’ll admit, that made me smile a little. As dumb as it sounds, I do like getting praise. I guess everyone does really. I mean he’s still not training me, but at least he’s thinking about me when it comes to missions. He hasn’t forgotten about me.

                “Lucky Talon,” Ekko laughs. “Have you ever seen their dad? Guy’s a total paradox. Tall and built like a shed or something but then he can just creep around. Saw him once on Parents day. Somehow crept up behind me and I never heard a thing. Scared the life from me.”

                “Creeping up on you isn’t hard,” I remind him. I mean to be fair to Ekko he does hang around with two people training to be assassins. Me and Talon do have a knack for going unnoticed when we want.

                “Creeping up on you both is super easy. In fact, scaring you both is super easy. And your scream is so funny,” Zoe sniggers, looking over at Ekko.

                “Alright Sparkles. But you don’t creep. You just appear. He creeps. You it’s a case of opening a cupboard and you’ll just pop up inside of it.”

                “I do, it’s true,” she boasts before her eyes go over at where Lux is sat with Ezreal. Zoe huffs, scowling in their general direction before starting to poke at her food. She really is crushing on him hard. I mean I get that, Ezreal is one of those guys that girls really fall for. I daresay Zoe and Lux aren’t the only ones crushing on him.

                “You watching Ahri?” Ekko smirks beside me, elbowing me. Ahri? I look back over at where she’s sat opposite the other two. God, I didn’t even notice her.

                **“Of course you didn’t. Your mind is elsewhere of late.”**

                _“You and I aren’t talking right now. Not since you thought it’d be a good idea to mess with my goddamn eye. I mean is it any surprise I didn’t see her?”_

**“I could have taken over both your eyes Kayn and you’d still know where the Aspect was,”** he laughs in my mind. I glance across the table from me to where Zoe is sat dissecting the batter off her fish.

                _“It’s not like that,”_ I say hurriedly, my face flushing red.

                “Look at you blushing,” Ekko laughs. “I mean I get it, but you have to realise you’re never going to be able to get with her?”

                “With who?” I splutter, suddenly feeling very put out.

                “Ahri of course. Who else?”

                “No one. Just checking,” I nod, but I can feel my face heating up further. “I need some air.” I stumble up from my seat and bolt out of the canteen. I hear Zoe saying that my cat misbehaved last night but I head straight round to the boys toilets and just hide in there for a minute, allowing my face to cool.

                **“Accept it Kayn. You like the Aspect. Personally, I don’t understand why. At least I could vaguely understand the fox girl, but you very much like the Aspect.”**

“No, I don’t,” I say, shaking my head. Zoe is Zoe. She’s a friend. Maybe even my best friend. I never really thought about having friends growing up. An assassin doesn’t need them. But then she literally popped up into my life and now I’m stuck with her…and maybe…just maybe…that’s not a terrible thing?

                In my head I hear Rhaast laughing, he would find this amusing. But I meant what I said earlier today. It’s nice to actually have someone else who knows about Rhaast. Someone other than my master. Someone who can help me out with things.

                **“Even she can’t stop me Kayn,”** he continues to laugh but I allow a smile onto my face.

                “She’s not going to Rhaast. But I am.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might see if i can get a new chapter up tomorrow too. Recently got a commission back from a lovely artist featuring Zoe and Kayn so i'm on a bit of a kick with them at the moment :) This involves lots of squeeing over how cute they are lol. But for now i hope you enjoy these chapters :)

Zoe

                “Like this?” I ask, trying to replicate the pose Sarah is showing me. She rolls her eyes and walks closer.

                “No. Head up, this leg out, not this one. And you, lizard girl, watch the tail. The routine won’t work if you knock someone out with it. And you, no portals. Poppy doesn’t want a repeat of last time,” she orders us. I nod as Neeko just grabs her tail, holding it to her body.

                “Neeko is sorry. This routine is very hard.”

                “You want to be cheerleaders right? Our routines are hard. You either learn them or you don’t make the squad. I see no point in giving you an easy pass.”

                “But we only have a week to learn it,” I mumble, trying again to mimic her but failing to hold the pose long enough.

                “So? A real cheerleader could pick it up,” she smirks at me. “No. Look, if Zoe is facing this way, you need to face that way. You can’t both face the same way. Then I’m in the middle. You got that? You two are supporting me in this part of the cheer. I’m the lead.”

                “Shouldn’t one of those two be the lead? I mean, far be it for me to criticise an _actual_ cheerleader, but I feel given this is her crazy idea, Zoe should be the lead for it,” Kayn suggests from where he’s sat on a nearby bench. He looks super bored with that damn cat laid by his feet.

                “You do know, you can run along any time, right? You aren’t needed here for this,” Sarah tells him, her hands going to her hips as she stares him down.

                “You see this eyepatch? It’s dumb as hell and I need a better one which means I need to go shopping. See that little sugar gremlin next to you? If I go shopping and don’t take her, I will hear about it for the next month. I’m not willingly subjecting myself to that hassle,” he shrugs before smirking back at Sarah. “So, I’m watching whether you like it or not.”

                “Zoe can’t be the lead because she doesn’t know the routine. I do.”

                “Thought that was your job as teacher here. Y’know, teach those two the routine? I mean you’ve got your job cut out because I’ve seen these two practice, but hey, you got put with them,” he smirks at her. “Have fun with that.”

                “Don’t you have like some Hot Topic vouchers to go and spend?” Sarah says dryly causing Kayn to sit up where he’s been lounging.

                “Why Hot Topic? I don’t even think I’ve ever shopped there. I mean maybe once or twice, but everyone’s shopped there once or twice,” he splutters.

                “Neeko hasn’t,” Neeko chirps in.

                “Please Kayn, out of every student on campus you’re trying the hardest to be edgy Wear less black, red and blue and maybe we’ll come up with a new nickname for you.”

                “I can lend you pink,” I offer grinning over at him. He looks over at me and blushes somewhat before his signature scowl comes at me.

                “Your clothes would not fit me shorty.”

                “I’m not that short,” I huff.

                “Zoe, focus. You have a week to learn this if you want in on the squad,” Sarah turns back to me. “Right now, you two follow me. I’ll show you your parts again ok?” I nod eagerly, but this routine does seem super hard.

                We practice for a few hours until we have to stop. Sarah wants to go and hang with Ahri and Kayn has been tapping his watch at me for twenty minutes. I know, I know, he needs a new eye patch. But it’s sort of his fault for allowing a demon into him. I can’t be held responsible for that.

                Neeko heads off to nap I think. Maybe shower? Apparently I’m not allowed to shower – or change – because he watched my practice because I wanted to go shopping. He relays all of this to me as we leave the school and wander over towards the shopping centre. I don’t know where we’re going to get an eyepatch from, but even something a little less bulky would be better than what he has currently.

                “Can I just ask why the eagerness to be a cheerleader? Is this literally just for Ezreal?” Kayn asks, slouching along beside me, his hands in his pockets.

                “Well yes. And no. Like maybe half and half? Sixty forty? I don’t know. I mean I figured If I’m a cheerleader and, on the squad, then we have to spend time together and he’ll see what a wonderful person I am. He’ll fall instantly in love with my sparkling personality,” I grin, batting my eyes at Kayn.

                “Who wouldn’t?” He smirks with just a slight roll of his eyes.

                “But I also want to be a cheerleader because, cute outfits and it just looks fun. I do rather like fun things.”

                “No kidding?” he sniggers. “All I’m saying, wouldn’t it just be easier to talk to Ezreal than this whole crazy plan you have to get him to notice you? Why not just walk over and talk to him? Tell him you like him?”

                “I couldn’t do that,” I squeal, my face flushing. “I’d be so embarrassed. I need him to ask me. Which he won’t if we’re never together. So first we need to be together. Hence the practicing and now I have a real cheerleader helping me,” I smile.

                “She’s making it hard for you y’know? They don’t want you on the squad. Or at least Sarah doesn’t.”

                “Yeah, but all routines are hard. I don’t think this one is harder than any others. And even if she is making it hard, won’t they all just be super surprised when I do it. They’ll have to let me on the squad then right?” I look up at him and watch him shrug.

                “They’d be dumb not to at that point.”

                “So how are you? You’ve been a little odd all day. Like maybe not super odd. But you did run out of lunch. And I didn’t expect you to stick around all the way through practice. I thought you’d get bored,” I tell him.

                “I did. But the thought of you whining at me for days meant I felt it better to stay. And I’ve not been odd. Just sick of pirate jokes. I’ve been getting them all day,” he sighs, looking down at the cat by his feet and scowling.

                “Want me to kick him for you?” I ask, to which I receive a hiss.

                “Oh don’t worry, I already booted him today. Probably going to hear about it later given I sent him straight into Rumble. Poor Rumble had a very pissed off darkin cat smack straight into him. Which means Tristana will yell at me later,” he half sniggers.

                “Could be worse. Could be Poppy. She really doesn’t like me.”

                “You sent her through a portal. I’ve told you how weird it is before, let alone if you aren’t expecting it.”

                “I don’t find it weird,” I say proudly. Ahead of us the lights of the shopping centre come into view. I didn’t think it was as late as it clearly is. I hope we can find something a little better for him.

                “Oh the immortal Aspect of Twilight doesn’t find her own portals weird,” Kayn looks down at me and smirks. “Am I supposed to be surprised by that? I’d be more surprised if you did find them weird.”

                “Shut it Hot Topic,” I grin at him, watching that scowl appear.

                “Don’t you start.”

                “You do try to be edgy though. There’s so much black, and then red. Not to mention the hair,” I snigger. He flicks his blue streak and folds his arms, smirking.

                “You of all people do not get to judge my hair. Not when you have more colours in yours than anyone in school. And what’s wrong with wearing black. I like black. Lots of people wear black,” he gestures down at his jacket and black jeans.

                “You’re so try-hard Kayn and that’s why we all like you,” I giggle. Again he blushes. He’s doing that a lot lately.

                “I’m try-hard? You are literally trying to become a cheerleader and a baker because something in that sparkly unicorn filled head of yours said that was a good idea to get a boy,” he laughs. “Don’t call me a try-hard.”

                “Try-hard,” I laugh under my breath as we enter the bright lights of the shopping centre. There’s that evening sort of lull in here and it’s rather nice.

                “Try not to get us kicked out otherwise you’ll be wearing that patch tomorrow,” I tease, smirking up at him.

                “Try not to get lost in the ball pit,” he retorts. From beside him I hear a gagging noise from Rhaast.

                “Are cats allowed in here?” I muse aloud. “Nope, don’t think they are.” There’s a scattering of claws over the tiles as he tries to scarper but I’m so much quicker. A bubble puts him to sleep and a portal sticks him on the roof of the school.

                “He’ll be pissed,” Kayn chuckles.

                “He can be,” I wink. Right, new mission for tonight, find Kayn a cooler eyepatch.


	28. Chapter 28

Kayn

                “Still no Talon?” I ask, looking around the classroom as it starts to fill up. Beside me Ekko sits in his chair and glances around too before shaking his head.

                “Nope. Messaged him last night. Apparently, Cassiopeia had an accident while away. He didn’t say what.”

                “She ok?” I ask. Again my friend shrugs. While I can put up with her given her proximity to my friend, we aren’t exactly friends ourselves. Still, I wouldn’t want her to hurt herself. “I hope she’s ok.”

                “Oh, Kayn, you haven’t seen Zoe and Neeko anywhere have you?” Soraka asks me in her gentle voice. I look over at the girl standing before me and shake my head.

                “Surprisingly no. I assume they’ll bounce in here shortly. Probably launch a star across the room or something,” I say.

                “That’s a shame. I have something for them both,” Soraka sighs. “I guess I’ll give it to them if I see them later.”

                “Ooo gifts? Got any gifts for us?” Ekko grins, pointing at his chest. Soraka just smiles at him.

                “If you want a glittery bow Ekko, I can make you one. I make hairbows for everyone that tries out for the cheerleading squad. I know both Zoe and Neeko are. I’m really excited to see them because I know how much Zoe wants to join,” Soraka smiles before fishing around in the bag on her shoulder and pulling out a bow. It’s pretty, I guess. Lots of glitter and done in bright yellows and reds “See?”

                “So other than Zoe and Neeko, who else is trying out?” I ask, interested in who I’ll be hearing about when they make the team and Zoe doesn’t.

                “Um, quite a few. Taliyah is and so is Zyra. Um, Irelia and Karma are having a go and Caitlyn is, which is odd because she never struck me as the type y’know. Oh and Rakan and Xayah are.” Soraka is so lovely and so genuinely nice that I do feel bad when I splutter out a laugh.

                “Xayah and Rakan?” I snigger. Ekko also tries not to giggle. See I can fully see Rakan as a cheerleader. I’m surprised he hasn’t become one before now. But Xayah? Death-in-one-glare Xayah wants to join the Star Guardians?

                “Yes. This is Rakan’s bow. I know he’s a boy, but I figured I do it for everyone else. It’d be cruel to miss him out. You think he’ll like it?”

                “I know he will. Xayah though, that’s a sticking point,” I continue to chuckle. Even more so when Xayah walks in and I burst out laughing.

                “Xayah, I have something for you. Is Rakan nearby?” Soraka calls over and almost on cue, despite him not being in our class, Rakan bounces in through the door.

                “I’m here,” he announces as Soraka heads over to give them both their bows. I don’t stop laughing, even when a feather dagger flies past my face.

                “You’ll look so pretty,” I tease. Rakan almost dances out of the room, wearing his bow might I add, as Xayah continues to death glare me and Soraka continues to be adorable going over to Taliyah as she enters. Still no Zoe though. She’ll love getting a bow. I have no doubt there’ll be a  thousand selfies up online by lunchtime.

                “Ezreal!” I hear a voice call in and am surprised to see Lux standing in the doorway looking very awkward, but also with bright pink hair instead of her usual blonde.

                “Lux?” The blonde boy looks surprised, though if it’s because she just hollered his name or now has pink hair, I’m not sure.

                “I’m so super angry with you,” she says in a very over dramatic way. “Don’t talk to me.” And just like that she turns and runs from the room. Ezreal pauses before starting to get up and chase after her but before he can, Zoe comes charging in through the door and almost runs straight into him.

                “Ezreal?” She squeals, her face going beetroot red. “Everything ok?”

                “Did you see where Lux went?” He asks, trying to peer over her and down the corridor.

                “Lux? Um, towards the lockers I think,” she says, her voice several decibels higher than usual.

                “Thanks Zoe,” he says, winking at her before darting around her and into the corridor. She meanwhile stands there looking like she’s about to explode. Please don’t pull me into another portal.

                Eventually she looks over to me and I can see the squeal on her lips before she even makes a sound. She starts hopping around making noises akin to a deflating balloon as Neeko appears from somewhere looking breathless.

                “There you two are. I have a present for you,” Soraka says, heading over. Neeko is of course in love with her bow immediately and gushes this to the other girl. Zoe is still hopping around like a deranged rabbit. I know she gets her bow though because one minute she’s across the classroom and the next she throws herself at me, bow now in hand.

                Her slender arms wrap around my body, pinning my arms to my chest and causing me to lose all semblance of balance and crash down to the floor taking a table with me.

                “He winked at me,” she squeals, biting her bottom lip and staring down at me.

                “I saw. I was present too.”

                “He said thanks.”

                “Again, I saw. Will you get off me?”

                “Oh my gosh. What if he likes me? I’d like me. This day started off great,” she says, her large eyes staring just above mine. She so close to me I swear I can feel her heart beating just as quickly as mine is right now.

                “Zoe, Kayn, any reason you’re both on the floor? Anyone want to explain why Ezreal just charged down the corridor? Jinx, please sit down. Lulu that’s not your seat. Draven, put that away,” the teacher starts to say. I glance up at our English teacher but still can’t exactly move.

                “Sir, I’ve had a great morning,” Zoe exclaims, leaping up and throwing her arms around. I take the moment to head over to my desk, adjusting my eyepatch. We managed to find a smaller one. It’s a little dumb as it fastens around both my ears, which means I have string across my face but it’s the best we could find. I’d like something a little less awkward though.

                “I’m glad for you Zoe. Take your seat though. Draven, I told you to put that away.” I take advantage of the chaos to slip into my seat.

                “Hello sir, sorry I’m late,” Lux says, slipping into class wearing a knitted hat, her hair hidden under it.

                “No worries Lux, you haven’t missed anything yet due to your classmates thinking this is a party and not a classroom.” Wait, Lux didn’t have a hat on earlier. Did she get one from her locker? No sign of Ezreal though.

                I find out at dinner that Lux’s hair is definitely pink right now. She’s sat sobbing to a few other girls at dinner with Ezreal talking to her. Given the huffing from the girl opposite me, I’m assuming him holding Lux’s hand isn’t something she wanted to see.

                Our little crew is actually just leaving the canteen when we’re approached by a few other students, several sets of arms are folded and they’re all wearing scowls beautifully.

                “Ladies. Can we help you?” I ask, looking at them.

                “Not just ladies. I’m here too,” Ezreal points out, stepping out from behind Sarah somewhere. I just raise an eyebrow at him.

                “Yeah, I noticed,” I add in dryly. “So, what’s up? You lot look like a lynch mob.”

                “Zoe, did you dye Lux’s hair pink?” Syndra asks and I hear a squeak from behind me. Oh my god. Are you fucking kidding me? Does she have candyfloss for a brain under all that hair? So that’s what the photo she sent me was for. I should have twigged on that sooner. What was she thinking?

                “Me?” Zoe asks, pointing at her chest as she creeps around from behind me. “No. Why?”

                “You dyed Rakan’s hair blue for a prank. And now someone has done it to Lux,” Sarah states, bearing down on Zoe.

                “I mean what’s up with that?” Ezreal adds and I watch her bottom lip quiver. Yeah, you thought this through fully didn’t you? You absolute goddamn moron.

                “Nah, it wasn’t Zoe,” I scoff, folding my own arms to match theirs. “It was me.”

                “You?” Syndra stares at me. She probably has a good idea I’m lying here.

                “Yeah? So? Wasn’t actually trying for Lux. Thought it was your room Syndra. Thought you’d made such a mess up of your last dye job I’d just help you along,” I shrug. “Shame really. Pink would suit you so much.”

                “You want me to believe it was you? She has portals. She could get in.”

                “And I can walk through walls sweetheart,” I say calmly, smirking at her. “Wasn’t hard.”

                “You best apologise to Lux,” Ezreal scowls at me but I just dead eye him and watch him slink back. My eyes look across to the table where Lux is still sat looking pitifully sad as she talks to Poppy and Janna.

                “Sure. Sorry your hair got pinked Lux. My bad,” I call across the canteen. The others don’t move from before me. I know that Syndra and Sarah know I’m lying, but what proof do they have?

                “So what? You want me to believe she did it to Rakan and then you decide to do it to Lux?” Sarah asks now.

                “Sarah, I don’t give a damn if you believe me or not. You were all away for the break, I was still here and I was bored. I thought Miss Personality here could do with a bit more colour in her life. I missed my shot. Sue me.” There’s an awkward pause as they look between each other and then back to me and Zoe. Ezreal looks thoroughly confused. He’s not going to mess with me, even with the girls here. Syndra and Sarah might push it further though.

                “Hope you’re ready for practice later,” Sarah says to Zoe before strutting off. Syndra lingers, her eyes meeting mine.

                “If I find you in my room,” she warns and I just laugh the cockiest laugh I have.

                “Syndra, if I don’t want you to find me, you won’t. Now run along with your glitter squad and go play cheerleader with the others.” There’s a pause with several students around us watching. I think they’d want to see a fight, but she breaks away, walking off after the others.

                “Come on guys,” I nod my head towards the door and head out. The others silent until we are well and truly outside and I hear Zoe gasp.

                “Thank you,” she whispers as I round on her.

                “That was the dumbest thing you’ve done Zoe in a long line of dumb things,” I tell her, my voice somewhat raised. She just nods sadly.

                “Ezreal looked so angry at me. I didn’t want that.”

                “Then think Zoe. Put your brain in gear first. What did you think he’d say after you dyed his girlfriend’s hair pink?”

                “I didn’t think,” she admits, grabbing at her long hair and almost hugging it, her eyes on the floor.

                “Just think through something you do, just for once. You want him to like you right? That’s not the way to do it,” I point out, my voice softening as I realise how upset she looks. She gives a slow nod.

                “They aren’t going to let me become a cheerleader now are they?” She sniffs, on the verge of crying.

                “Nail that routine they’ve made for you and they’ll have to, regardless of who dyed Lux’s hair. Honestly you did her a favour. Blonde is so boring,” I smirk, her eyes coming up to meet mine. There’s a small smile there.

                “Thank you though Kayn.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Talon's back in it :)
> 
> Going to try and get a few more chapters up this week, so feel free to bookmark this if you haven't to keep up to date with them :)

Kayn

                Somehow I had been roped in to being the audience for Zoe’s insane cheerleading practice. I’m not sure how it happened beyond the first day, but it is mind numbingly boring. However, the upside is Rhaast hates the music, so he skulks off whenever they practice. And they practice constantly. Even when Sarah isn’t around, Neeko and Zoe are trying to go through the routine as best they can. My meditation had been cut short tonight by having Zoe drag Neeko into my room to practice because it was raining outside. Even I can’t meditate when I have Zoe leaping over my head.

                “Zoe, you’re a step ahead of Neeko,” I tell her, bored from where I’m laid on my bed. They both pause and Zoe looks back at Neeko.

                “You sure?”

                “A hundred percent. You watch Sarah when she does it, so without her your timing is wrong,” I continue. God I hate myself for noticing that. “Neeko doesn’t rely on Sarah as much so she’s in time with the music.”

                “This is so hard,” Zoe moans, her arms dropping to her side. I just shrug, wondering if there is anything else I can be doing other than watching these two miss steps in a routine they have two more days to nail.

                “Neeko can speed up to match Zoe,” Neeko suggests.

                “No, I need to match the music. Ok lets try this again,” Zoe says. Reaching over to my desk I pause the music before starting the song at the start and watching them again launch into their routine. It’s literally about a minute long but they are struggling. Especially to get the final move down which is a mini pyramid with Zoe at the top. They can’t practice that with just the two of them.

                A knock at my door stops the practice which is probably for the best given they’ve missed two moves out at this point. Sighing I get up and wander past them both to open it. I’m half expecting it to be Wukong who’s room is below mine, so I’m surprised to see Talon stood there, given he’s been off all week.

                “The wanderer returns. Where’ve you been?” I ask with a slight smirk. He peers past me at where Zoe and Neeko wave.

                “I guessed that wasn’t your music I could hear,” he smiles before coming in.

                “What? No this is my favourite music right now. If you asked I could sing it to you word for word,” I laugh. I am sick to death of this song.

                “But he won’t because that would be something fun. Hey Talon, where’ve you been? You’ve been off all week. You ok?” Zoe bounces over, eyes shining.

                “I’ve been fine. Just a family issue. Um, sort of got a favour to ask of you guys if that’s ok?” He looks around the three of us, all three of us nodding.

                “Sure. Fire away. Anything to take a break from their dance session,” I smirk, heading back over to my bed and sitting on the edge.

                “So, while away, Cassi kind of had an accident. Can you guys be nice to her when she gets back?” There’s a sheepish tone to his words. The other two nod straight away. I just smirk.

                “Nice to Cassiopeia? You’re asking a lot there,” I say smugly.

                “Neeko will be nice. Neeko likes Cassiopeia,” she says, clapping her hands. Zoe also nods.

                “I will be my superstar best. Is she ok?”

                “Er, sort of. She’s back in school on Sunday. Well on site and back in school on Monday. This is why the three of us were off. Dad wanted to discuss things with us I guess. I know some people might be a little funny towards her and I was sort of hoping you guys could help mitigate that.”

                “We will mitigate away,” Zoe announces, though I’m not sure mitigate can be used in that context, I nod.

                “I will be absolutely charming,” I smirk, which I see my friend mimic.

                “Well I know you won’t be nice,” he half laughs. “That’d be asking too much. Unless I missed something drastic while I was away, and you had a complete change of personality.”

                “I mean it could happen. You never know, he might start being more perky. Maybe if we got him drunk he’d lighten up,” Zoe grins over at me. As with everything with her, I’m not sure if that’s an off-hand comment or a legit threat.

                “Maybe you should make him a top like yours. Get him into your cheerleading stuff,” Talon grins back at her as I just roll my eyes.

                “I’ve had more cheerleading stuff than I can stomach, thanks,” I tell him.

                “Well glad to see nothing has changed here while I was away,” Talon smirks, his hands going into the pocket on the front of his grey hoodie. “So did I actually miss anything while away? Anything fun happen?”

                “Darius shoved Teemo into a basketball net the other day. Ashe and Sejuani got into an argument which resulted in Udyr and Tryndamere wrecking each other in a fight. Lux dyed her hair pink, but we aren’t allowed to discuss that. Oh and Xayah is trying out to be a cheerleader. Linked to that, Rakan has taken to wearing a glittery bow in his hair most days. I think that’s everything,” I muse, trying to remember if anything else particularly interesting has happened.

                “And you?” Talon asks, looking over at me.

                “Me? I’ve been fine. Other than having my meditation sessions interrupted and getting some death glares from some _actual_ cheerleaders, but that’s been it,” I shrug. He continues to look at me before pointing to his own eye. Ah, of course, Talon has missed this little novelty hasn’t he?

                “Infection. Got to wear one for a while,” I say, not missing the way that Zoe looks at me as I say that. It’ll just be a while. I need to just keep reminding myself of that.

                “But do not make pirate jokes. He’s really not in any mood for those ever,” Zoe adds on. “Believe me, I’ve tried.”

                “Your jokes were fine until the stuffed parrot appeared at the end of my bed,” I point over at her before also pointing at the green parrot laid on its side on my shelf.

                “Neeko thinks Kayn should call him Colours because he has so many,” the vastayan girl nods at me.

                “I’m not calling it anything. It’s a stuffed bird.”

                “Or Rainbow,” Zoe’s voice pipes in.

                “No.”

                “I like Rainbow even better. Let’s call him Rainbow,” Neeko giggles. I just look over at Talon hanging around near the door. He smirks at me and half-heartedly shrugs.

                “He does have some red and Yellow on him. Rainbow makes some sense.”

                “No. You’ve come back now. You’re supposed to provide me with some sanity. These two shouldn’t even be in my dorm but here we are.”

                “It’s raining. We can’t practice in the rain and Sivir gets so cranky in the room below mine,” Zoe explains to Talon. “And I thought, I know where we can go.”

                “And here they both appeared. Pity me. Or better yet, you watch their practice and let me do something else,” I almost beg. I will do anything at this point.

                “Do you want to see Talon? We’re missing Sarah, but you can watch us two if you’d like? You’ll be nicer with critique than he will. Please watch us. Please,” Zoe claps her hands together, her eyes widening as she gazes over at him.

                “Er sure, I guess. So, when are you performing?” He asks, sitting himself on my floor. I groan and fall back onto my bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it to my face. Maybe if I suffocate myself I’ll get out of this.

                “Monday,” Zoe says brightly. “We have to perform to the other squad members.”

                “And then they pick people and we are hoping it’s us,” Neeko adds on just in case Talon had any confusion as to how this worked.

                “Hey, music boy. We’re waiting on our music,” Zoe orders. I count to ten under the pillow, wondering if that will make me not throw the pillow at her.

                “Play it yourself,” I mumble out. I had ideas on how I’d spend this weekend and watching and re-watching this routine was not it. I could do this in my sleep at this point let alone those two.

                “I’ll play it for you Zoe. Hang on. What song is it?” Talon asks and I hear movement. I move the pillow aside as Talon stands by my bed, setting the music on Zoe’s phone to play. Talon smirks at me and I just scowl up.

                “Don’t smile. You won’t be smiling when you’ve seen it a hundred times.”

                “I wouldn’t watch it a hundred times,” he chuckles, putting the music on as I resume my place under the pillow.

                It’s not like I had a choice is it? They just appear where I am. Still, I guess I don’t really mind it. I know Zoe doesn’t like to be lonely and I think, maybe, sometimes I don’t either.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a convention this weekend so i'll be busy this week. So I've got three chapters here to upload as i likely won't be able to upload another till next monday. I hope you all enjoy these :)

Zoe

                I’m so nervous about my cheerleading performance tomorrow. I’ve spent all day practicing with Sarah, though I know she wanted to quit ages ago. But it’s important for me. I have to get this right. And for Neeko too, I guess. She seems to really enjoy it and she’s not even trying to get someone to like her. She just wants to get a really cool costume. I think I do too a little bit. This is why I’m sat in my room drawing up designs. I’m thinking ruffles, bows and lots of colours. Pinks and yellows and blues. I’ve come up with quite a few designs for it. Of course, I won’t get to see it until it’s done. The cheerleaders decide what the new squads costumes will look like.

                “I want a star like Ezreal’s,” I mumble to myself. I certainly don’t want my star to match Lux’s. I wonder if we will get picked. I wonder who else will get picked. I know Taliyah is super interested to be one. I think she has Janna helping her. Rakan and Xayah have Soraka helping them. I watched some of their routine and their’s seems super simple. I mean it looks really good, but I worry that ours is too hard. What if I mess up?

                “This is tiring?” A voice says from my door as ‘Lux’ slips inside shutting the door behind her.

                “Tiring?”

                “Having to hide all the time. Are you sure I shouldn’t tell people I can change?” She asks before changing back into Neeko and slumping to my floor.

                “But if people know you can change, then people will know it’s not Lux saying stuff.”

                “Neeko doesn’t know Zoe. It doesn’t feel good. Lux is kind. Neeko thinks you should try and do nice things for Ezreal then he can choose. Otherwise he might be angry if he finds out. Neeko doesn’t want people to be angry with her,” she frets, twiddling her fingers together. I leave my drawings and look over at her.

                “But if no one knows then no one will ever get angry,” I say brightly, but Neeko doesn’t seem to share my enthusiasm.

                “But Neeko likes to change into people. It’s nice. It helps me learn more. If I know a person’s sho’ma, I can know that person better.”

                “But why do you want to know other people better? You have me,” I smile, but again it isn’t returned.

                “I like you as a friend Zoe. But I don’t think this is nice to do to Lux. Neeko thinks we should stop now.” I know nothing I say will change her mind. Certainly not right now at least. So instead I sort of nod.

                “Sure. We’ll leave off on Lux I guess,” I sigh, doodling my name and Ezreal’s into a heart by my drawing.

                “Can I show people I can change?”

                “Maybe not like right now. Because if you do it now, people will figure it out. Wait a few weeks when people have forgotten about this,” I sigh. I thought I had the best plan here for getting them to break up.

                “Zoe is sad?” Neeko asks, crawling closer to the desk I’m sat at.

                “Not sad. Just nervous.” I mean it’s a partial truth. I don’t know how I’ll cope at school tomorrow. The tryouts are after school so me and Neeko can at least change into our costumes I made for us. We added glitter to the marker stars after Kayn said they were boring. He better wait outside the gym for me while tryouts are happening.

                “About the cheerleading? But we know our routine now don’t we? Neeko feels we’ve gotten better. We’ve practiced lots and worked so super hard,” she tells me. I nod. But what if we don’t? I felt certain last time I’d get onto the squad and then didn’t. What if I mess up again? This whole thing would be easier if Neeko turned into Lux and just straight up broke up with Ezreal.

                “Neeko, do you think Ezreal will ever like me?” I ask, not looking at her now, just looking at my doodles for my costume ideas. They’re all so pretty.

                “Of course. Neeko likes Zoe a lot, and Ezreal seems like a nice person.”

                “Yeah. What am I getting so sad for?” I force a laugh, spinning to look at her. “We’re going to nail it tomorrow. Right?” She smiles at me and nods.

                “Nail it means get it right?”

                “Means we’re going to do it perfectly.”

                “Then we will nail all the things,” Neeko throws her arms out into the air. I nod along.

                “Yeah we will.”

                Outside I hear some commotion. Some shouting, some raised voices, which aren’t normally things I hear on my hallway. The rooms around me are normally pretty quiet. So of course I do what anyone would do and abandon my drawings, leap over Neeko and run to see what’s happening.

                Opening my door there’s quite a crowd of people outside. Some are whispering but the main reason so many people seem to be out is that Katarina is currently holding a knife under Sivir’s throat while Quinn tries to pull her off. And people think the girls dorm is all sunshine and rainbows.

                “They do not look happy,” Neeko whispers, creeping up beside me and peering out. The arguing continues as Quinn pulls Katarina away. I watch Syndra and Ahri say something that seems to rile Katarina up even more as she swears at people.

                That’s when I notice Cassiopeia standing somewhere behind her sister. She’s not making eye contact with anyone. Her head looking down to the ground. She’s in a long navy coat, her arms folded over her chest. Her long brown hair still cascades down her shoulders, but it looks like she’s wearing something on her hands. That’s when I realise she’s not ‘stood’. I mean she is, but also she isn’t. And she isn’t stood because she doesn’t have legs.

                “Look at Cassi,” I whisper to Neeko, pointing between people. She has a snakes tail. I don’t know how, but coming from her coat she has a long, thick snakes tail. How? When Talon said she’d had an accident I was expecting a broken arm, maybe a bad rash. How does that happen? Can that happen to people? She looks more like a vastayan girl now than a human one.

                “Huh?” Is all Neeko adds to the conversation.

                “You’re a bitch. You know that right?” Sivir yells, pointing over at Cassi who doesn’t flinch, though Kata looks about ready to throw Quinn across the hallway to get to Sivir. A pillar of light surrounds her, trapping her for the moment and she death glares at Lux. I mean I thought I could death glare Lux, but Kata looks like she literally wants blood.

                “Lower this, Crownguard girl, or I’ll come after you too,” she hisses.

                “Look, you need to calm it. Firstly you can’t expect people not to look. Secondly, you can’t expect Sivir to be absolutely fine with everything,” Ahri swaggers up, pacing around the prison currently holding Kata.

                “I’ll make a fur coat from you Ahri,” Kata glares.

                “Sure you will.”

                “Kata, I just want to go to my room. Leave these bitches,” Cassi says from behind them, her eyes now raised as she scowls at people.

                “Just going to slither away?” Syndra sniggers causing a few others to laugh. The light around Kata shatters and she leaps forward for Syndra. She’s blocked by a blast of magic. Throwing a dagger up into the ceiling she jumps to it and another in the wall before getting her hands around Syndra’s throat before she can blink. Now there is a whole load of commotion.

                “We should do something,” Neeko looks to me. But what? I’m not jumping in here. Though there is something I can do. Cassi wants to go to her room right? I can do that. Looking over at her I watch her yell as she drops down into a portal. That causes a hush to descend as people try and work out what just happened. Slowly I close my door before grabbing Neeko and leaping into a portal to follow. We end up in Cassi’s immaculate bedroom where she’s laid on the floor looking slightly confused.

                “Hey Cassi. Thought you’d like a quick route to your room,” I smile brightly as she looks over at me, her thick tail sprawled over the floor.

                “I suppose I should say thank you little bird,” she huffs, pushing herself up but seeming to not quite get it right as she nearly falls back. However Neeko is already there helping her up.

                “Neeko can help. Is Cassiopeia alright?” She asks. Cassi just snatches her arm back and glares at the odd girl.

                “What do you think Neeko? You think everything on me looks alright?” She snaps causing Neeko to back up.

                “Can Neeko help?” She asks in a small voice, but Cassi just stares.

                “If you’ve both done staring, you can go. Thank you for the portal little bird, but I might as well get used to people staring. I would if I were them.”

                “You know, we wouldn’t stare. We’re pretty odd too,” I smile brightly at her, but she doesn’t seem to care. From behind us her door is flung open and Kata walks in sporting a bleeding lip and a black eye.

                “I hope you gave better,” Cassi says scathingly, but the red haired girl just looks at us two.

                “Party’s over kids. Vanish,” she hisses. Nodding I bound over and grab Neeko, pulling her through a portal into my room.

                “There’s a story around that I bet,” I snigger, but Neeko doesn’t. If anything she looks deeply concerned. She grabs at her tail and pulls it around the front, one of her hands gently stroking it.

                “People were very mean to her,” Neeko says, her voice small.

                “Yeah but Cassi can handle it. She’s good at it.”

                “Neeko borrowed her sho’ma. She is very sad and hurting. Neeko doesn’t like people to be sad,” she says. Really? Cassi hurting? She’s a pretty tough person as far as I know.

                “Maybe talk to her tomorrow. Talon will be around then so she might be a little easier to chat to if he’s there,” I suggest. But it does little to perk Neeko back up.

                I mean ok sure, Cassi has clearly had a bad time, but I can’t exactly help her. What I can help is making sure I focus on this cheerleading thing tomorrow. Maybe I can make a chant up for her if I get on the squad. I’m already working on one for Kayn to help him beat Rhaast. It’s not good but I’m trying. I’ll make one for Cassi too.

                “Neeko will do that. Are we practicing now or drawing?” Neeko asks, looking back towards all the papers over my desk.

                “You want to draw? We could do with the rest I guess. Gotta be at our best tomorrow,” I grin. She nods but still doesn’t look as happy as she normally does. I guess Neeko is a really nice person. Nicer than me. Maybe I should dial it back on having her pretend to be Lux. She doesn’t seem to want to see anyone upset. I mean, as much fun as I have seeing ‘Lux’ shoot down Ezreal – conveniently when I’m nearby for him to talk to – I don’t want to make Neeko feel awkward.


	31. Chapter 31

Kayn

                I stand before a door and knock loudly again on it before folding my arms and waiting for a few moments. Around me the corridor stands in silence. People are either in their rooms asleep or in their friend’s rooms. No one seems to be on the corridors currently.

                From the other side of the door I hear a noise and the sound of the door getting unlocked. There’s a pause, a look of confusion as Talon looks at me.

                “Kayn?”

                “Nice towel,” I reply, stepping into his room. I watch him blush and get awkward before he sighs, shuts his door and heads back into his bathroom with some shout of him at least getting some clothes on.

                Talon’s room is similar to mine. Neat and tidy, though he does have more things than I do. Whereas my knives are my most precious possessions being a gift from my master, Talon has nothing like that out. What he does have is photos. Lots of framed photos on his shelves of him and his sisters growing up. I’m being nosy at one photo when he re-emerges from his bathroom now wearing a t-shirt and shorts with a towel over his damp hair.

                “Should have guessed it was you when you didn’t take the hint I wasn’t answering,” he remarks.

                “I could hear the shower. I knew you weren’t asleep or out.”

                “Of course you did. Did you not think I was busy?” He smirks at me.

                “I mean I guessed as much. I also didn’t care. I mean you realise I could have just walked through your wall, right?” I smirk back causing him to laugh.

                “Yeah, I guess. So what’s up? Any reason why you decided to barge in here?” I don’t reply, not verbally anyway. I pull my phone out and click on the most recent conversation I have. Ignoring several inane messages about rubbish, I stop on one and turn my phone to him. Talon wanders closer, reading the message before looking a little awkward.

                “She sends you a lot of messages,” he says, deflecting what he should be focusing on.

                “Something we all know about. But what’s this?” I point back to my phone and my friend just glances away.

                “Like I said. An accident,” he mumbles, his eyes on the floor.

                “She has a snakes tail?”

                “Er, yeah.”

                “How?”

                “Um, I’m not allowed to say. You’ll need to ask her,” he says, looking very awkward.

                “As in an actual snakes tail? Instead of legs?” Talon just nods at me before pulling his towel a little lower over his face, shielding his eyes from me.

                “Sort of.”

                “Sort of? Did you not think to include this information earlier?”

                “It’s sort of a hard thing to say. Can you try and be a little nicer to her tomorrow? I’ve had a text from Kata that the girls in their dorm have already been giving her grief over this. I can’t imagine some of the guys will be any better.”

                “A snakes tail?” I say again, still a little unable to fully process this. Talon just nods.

                “And claws too,” he sighs. I steal a glance to my own gloved hand. Well I know all about claws.

                _“Is that the work of a darkin too? Has she made a dumb pact with one of you guys?”_ I think. I mean, what else could take someone’s legs from them like that? The darkin are incredibly powerful creatures.

                **“While a darkin could probably do that, I don’t sense one coming from his sister. It’s likely she messed with something she shouldn’t have. The world is full of strange magic, as you yourself should know well. Lots of things out there people aren’t even aware of,”** Rhaast tells me.  I mean, I guess. I know of the darkin thanks to one living within me and I also know of the Aspects beyond just dumb kids stories thanks to one demanding I spend time with her. I find myself smiling which causes Rhaast to laugh.

                “You ok?” Talon looks at me slightly oddly, his towel now having moved back to reveal his eyes again. My cheeks flush but I just nod my head.

                “Fine, why?”

                “You looked a million miles away then,” he says, peering at me. If Talon didn’t have the hang-ups about hurting people that he has, he’d be such a great assassin, because he notices everything.

                “Just thinking about what could have happened to your sister. It’s a weird thing Talon.”

                “I mean yeah, it is. But as I’ve said to her, there are lots of students that are a mix up of things. I mean you have people like Rakan and Xayah. Heck even Neeko. Then there’s the yordles and people like Wukong. It’ll be odd for people at first, but at least she won’t be the only odd one out,” he explains but his eyes stay on me. “You sure you’re ok?” I nod again but can hear Rhaast laughing at something in my head. It makes it very hard to focus on things at times.

                “I told you, I’m fine.”

                “Are you Kayn? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but your mood can flip on a coin at the moment. I mean you’ve always been somewhat rude, but recently you keep having odd outbursts. You’re also putting up with a lot more from Zoe than you ever used to,” he folds his arms at me, and I can feel myself getting angry at him. Why? Why am I feeling angry at him?

                “I’m fine,” I say slowly, ignoring the laughing I can hear. “Look, I’ve just resigned myself to Zoe forever being in my face, and I don’t have outbursts.” What might help here is to tell Talon that I have a demon inside of me trying to take control of my body. And as much as Zoe bugs me, spending more time with her shuts said demon up.

                **“Kayn, who are you trying to fool here? The Aspect doesn’t shut me up, you just enjoy being around her.”**

                “Not sure I believe you,” Talon sighs. “But whatever. I know you won’t because you don’t ever seem to ask for help with anything, but I’m here if you need me ok?” That surprises me in a way it probably shouldn’t. I mean I guess we’re friends and that’s what friends do right?

                **“You really are a very clueless person. I believe he’s saying that if you need to talk to him about problems, he’ll listen. You’re right, friends do that for each other Kayn. Of course these are things you apparently don’t know anything about. And you don’t share problems, do you? That’s not your way. Because you can cope with things by yourself, can’t you Kayn?”** There’s a dangerous edge to his words and it makes me feel uncomfortable. Of course I can.

                “Thanks Talon, but I’m fine. I keep saying this. I don’t know why people don’t believe me.” His eyes look to my patch and then my very visible bandages on my arm. To be fair, Ekko and Talon just kind of accept those. They don’t question them too much, or why they’re now up to my shoulder. But they wouldn’t understand even if I tried to tell them.

                “I’m sure you are. But in case you’re ever not,” Talon says softly.

                “Anyway, don’t you have enough to worry about with your sister. You realise that there are some real jerks here right?” Talon nods, his eyes going to a photo on a shelf close to him.

                “I’m sort of hoping people like Draven, Darius and Cassi’s usual crew will not be too jerky about the whole thing. But I think that’s asking too much. Then there’s the Crownguards and their squad,” Talon rolls his eyes.

                “Somehow I don’t think Lux will exactly be a jerk,” I snigger. Though saying that, Zoe would likely argue against that thought.

                “Her brother will though. And Jarvan is all ‘mightier-than-thou’ most of the time. Of course the real problem I guess is Kata. Cassi messaged me earlier to say that she can’t say for certain that Kata hasn’t just slit another girls throat,” he half laughs. I mean as a joke it’s funny, but she is very capable of doing just that.

                “Hey, you up for some target practice,” he smiles before going over to one of his drawers and pulling out a very battered darts board. He hangs it on the back of his door before passing me several throwing knives.

                “Sure. Bet I can kick your ass,” I smirk, receiving one in reply.

                I hang around in Talon’s room for about an hour longer. I think it’s because I missed him when he was off. Talon understands me in a way Ekko doesn’t. Or even Zoe for that matter. We have quite a bit in common with our upbringing and futures. Plus, Talon is just a calm person to talk to. And given the rest of our little group, he’s literally the only calm person.

                Annoyingly though, he is better at throwing knives than I am.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter :3
> 
> And yes, in a future chapter i'll explain exactly what happened to Cassi XD

Kayn

                “It’s ok if my sister sits with us, right?” Talon asks, standing by the lunch table despite Cassi already having seated herself, a scowl fixed on her face as Teemo and Veigar walk past laughing in their really creepy ways.

                “Do we get a choice?” I ask, that scowl coming over to me.

                “Nice patch,” she sneers over at me. Leaving my slice of pizza I turn to smirk at her.

                “Nice tail,” I grin. There’s a pause as Talon stares at me with a look as if to check I really just said that. But Cassi doesn’t scowl, a smirk come to her face as she sits back, folding her arms.

                “At least someone isn’t pretending it doesn’t exist,” she looks at me before turning to her brother as he sits opposite her. “Unlike some.”

                “I know it upsets you. You want me to point it out constantly?” He sighs, passing her one of the two trays he’s holding.

                “Acting like it doesn’t exist is just as bad,” she admits, reaching out for a fork. Her fingers now each end in a sharp golden claw. How very odd. It resembles my claw, though mine is hidden under my usual black glove.

                “Dare I even ask how it happened?” I look at her as Ekko joins us. He looks at Cassi and then to me and Talon. Talon makes a pleading motion while his sister isn’t looking.

                “You can ask. You won’t get an answer,” she tells me.

                “Fine. I’m not that bothered,” I shrug. I mean I really want to know. But at the same time I’ve worked very hard at crafting the impression I don’t care. Besides, I hang around with someone who cares about literally everything. She can find out and then she can tell me. Speaking of which?

                I look across from me as Zoe literally just stares at the food on her tray. Her eyes wide. She is not focusing on that at all. Then again, she hasn’t focused on anything all morning in lessons. She’s looked lost pretty much all day. She hasn’t even looked up at Cassi’s arrival.

                “You’ll be fine,” I tell her, my voice quiet as Neeko sits herself next to Cassi and starts talking.

                “What if I’m not?” she whispers back, her eyes never even glancing up.

                “Then you mess up. You’ve either got it or you haven’t Zoe. Those are the only two options. No point fretting so much over it.” She nods but still doesn’t move.

                “Will you wait outside for me?” She asks and I find myself nodding.

                “Sure. They’re in the gym right? What time?”

                “They start about an hour after school. So they can set things up. Then we perform for the rest of the squad.”

                “I’ll go get changed after school and then I’ll spend my evening hanging around outside the gym. Just what I wanted to do,” I tease, but when she looks up at me, I can see how worried she is, so I alter my tone. “I’ll be there Zoe. Don’t worry.”

                I know how worried she must be because she doesn’t say a word in either of our afternoon classes. She just sits there, fidgeting and glancing at the clock on the wall. Neeko seems far more relaxed but by the time the last bell goes I think Zoe’s nerves must have spread.        

                “Break a leg you two.” I tell them, heading out of the classroom, however a pair of hands grabs onto my gloved one and I look down at her biting her lip.

                “You’ll be outside right?”

                “Yes,” I sigh, ignoring some of the comments I hear getting whispered. Why is she holding my hand?       

                “Promise?”

                “I promise Zoe. Now let me go and get changed ok? You guys need to get into your little costumes, right?” I’m of course referring to Zoe’s attempts as making herself a crop top by demolishing a perfectly good t-shirt and drawing on it in marker pen.

                “Yeah, we do. Ok, so afterwards outside the gym, yeah?” she half smiles at me and I nod. I’m not used to seeing her so worried. She’s normally just excited for everything. I guess impressing Ezreal means a lot to her.

**“Jealous?”**

_“Of course not,”_ I think. I head through the corridors and down the outside steps, making my way around to the boys dorms.

                **“The Aspect isn’t interested in you Kayn. Not like that. She uses you. You’re someone she can manipulate, and she loves to manipulate people. She’s doing it to the lizard girl she’s adopted.”**

_“Neeko seems to enjoy the cheerleading stuff,”_ I say. She’s certainly never looked sad when doing it. And I’ve seen enough of them doing it to know.

                **“The cheerleading? I’m not talking about that. I’m referring to the other trick Neeko can do. The one she’s done several times right under your nose, but you never seem to notice.”** I’ll admit I’m now intrigued. What trick? Neeko doesn’t seem like someone to pull tricks. She probably supports Zoe in whatever scheme she can come up with, but I doubt she does anything on her own. I hear Rhaast laughing, and as I get closer to the dorms, watch as the rust coloured cat comes out from behind some bushes, stretching over the path before me.

                “A trick?” I say aloud. There’s no one nearby to hear me though. He looks up at me, his eyes shining. He doesn’t say anything further though, which only annoys me. Fine, if he wants to play this game he can do. I don’t care. Besides I need to get ready for my thrilling evening of sitting outside a mostly empty gym. I can hardly wait.

                I’m pulling on my black, leather jacket when my door opens and Ekko walks in. Probably should have locked that given I was getting dressed, but also given that the main person that wanders into my room is currently fretting in a gym, I guess I didn’t think about it.

                “You coming to watch?” He asks, nodding out into the corridor.

                “Watch what?”

                “Cheerleader tryouts.”

                “Tryouts are always behind closed doors,” I remind him, hunting through one of my drawers for my bubble gum. I like to chew things, but I have to hide it to stop Zoe from finding it.

                “Not this time.” I look over at him.

                “You serious?”

                “Yeah. Figured you’d have already heard with Sparkles in it. But Jinx told me.” Well this won’t help her nerves.

                “Sure. I guess.”

                “Great. Lets grab Talon,” Ekko grins as I follow him out. I’m still tying the laces on my converse while Ekko knocks on Talon’s door to see if he’ll be joining us. Which of course he is.

                “So who knows about this then?” I ask as we head round towards the school.

                “Dunno. Most people I think. Jinx seemed to think that a lot of people would be interested to watch. I mean it should be a good watch right? Seeing Xayah tryout will be hilarious,” Ekko laughs.

                “They’ve never done this before though. Normally Ahri likes to make some grand announcement at lunch or something,” Talon adds in, his hands in the front pocket of his dark purple hoodie.

                “Yeah, while Kayn drools over his food,” Ekko sniggers but I just roll my eyes.

                “Yes. Yes. We’re all aware I have a crush. Don’t act like you don’t also find her attractive,” I smirk at him.

                “Not as much as you do,” Ekko grins.

                There certainly seems to be some interest in the tryouts as we arrive at the gym to see other students filing in. People head up onto the benches along one side, sitting with their friends and chatting. We make our way along a row and drop down.

                “Y’know, I can see the Hot Topic nickname,” Ekko muses, staring over at me as I slouch on my seat. I raise an eyebrow at him but I found my bubblegum in my jacket pocket, so currently I’m far more occupied with that than Ekko’s ramblings.

                “It’s a warm day. What’s with the leather jacket?” I don’t reply, just blow a bubble.

                “And you. A hoodie? Can you guys try to look less edgy?” Ekko continues looking over at Talon.

                “I always wear hoodies. Like he always wears black.”

                “I know. Why do I hang with you two? I swear you’re hampering my chances with the girls,” Ekko sighs, looking down to the court where Ahri and Syndra are sat at a table. The pretty fox girl stands up and walks to the front of the benches, a smile plastered on her face.

                “Thank you all for coming. I hope you’ll enjoy our cheerleader tryouts. We thought we’d do something different this year. All people interested have been mentored by an existing cheerleader and will now perform their routines. They’ll all be judged on skill level, difficulty of the routine and the flair with which they perform it. We’ll announce the winners after everyone has been up. Please show them all your support. They’ve all worked very hard on their routines,” she talks into a mic so everyone can hear her before heading back over to her table with Syndra.

                First up is Caitlyn and Ezreal followed by Zyra and Jinx. I knew Sarah had created a hard routine for those two. These routines feature very few jumps and are far more basic. They’re performed well, I guess, but are super simple.

                Rakan and Xayah’s routine is certainly different. And by that I mean that Xayah and Soraka are present for it, but it’s very much the Rakan show. He literally somersaults in and twirls around in the centre as the other two do actual cheerleading stuff. Xayah looks like she wants to murder literally everyone watching as she performs, but Rakan is loving it. He has a smile spread over his face. I can’t help but giggle at them.

                “How are they a thing?” Ekko sniggers.

                “She must really like flamboyant showoffs,” I chuckle as they drop into their finishing poses of Xayah and Rakan holding hands and leaning back, each supporting the others weight as Soraka does the splits before them. I’ll admit, I clap for that one. Mostly because Rakan enjoyed that far more than Xayah did.

                “Ok, up next we have Zoe and Neeko performing with Sarah,” Ahri announces as Zoe and Neeko charge forward onto the court. They’re both in their silly little costumes and take up their starting positions. But there’s no Sarah. They wait a moment, but she doesn’t appear.

                “Sorry guys. Sarah isn’t feeling well tonight. Maybe next time,” Ahri tells them and I sit up. What the hell? I watch Zoe go over to the table. I watch her saying something and pointing back at Neeko, but Ahri and Syndra just shake their heads.

                “They not going to let them perform?” Ekko looks at me confused as my brow knits into a tight scowl. Don’t you dare, you goddamn bitches.

                “Unfortunately everyone, Zoe and Neeko have to forfeit. Their routine is for three people, not two, and no other person knows their routine,” Ahri announces. I watch Neeko grab hold of her tail as Zoe shakes her head and says something else. Three people? Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

                I’m not doing this. I’m not doing this. I’m not getting pulled into this. This is so dumb. So freaking dumb. But I look down as her lip wobbles, as she tries to plead with the other two girls who are having none of it

                “Hold this,” I say, taking my jacket off and throwing it at Ekko. He looks confused as I stand up, my hands in my pockets.

                “I’ll take Sarah’s place,” I call out. Well that silences everyone. Mostly. In the back of my mind I can hear some very faint laughing from Rhaast, but, not as strongly as I normally feel him.

                “You?” Ahri looks confused before whispering something to Syndra. I take my chance and start to head down, still chewing my gum.

                “I’ll be their third,” I say again when I reach the base of the seats. “Give me some goddamn pom poms and I’ll be their third.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on this one guys :) I was so busy last week preparing for a convention and then being at the convention over the weekend that i had no time to put this up. However i hope it's worth the wait :) I was going to wait till tomorrow when i was a little more awake, but i got such lovely comments from you all on the last chapter that i didn't want to keep you waiting any longer :)  
> Enjoy :)

Zoe

                Public? Public? They’ve never been public. Never. When I tried out last time it was private. What do I do? I shouldn’t panic. Panicking would be bad. Really bad. But I can’t do anything else. I watch from the side as the first people perform and I get more and more nervous. Rakan and Xayah’s routine is so good. They do it really well. They’ll get picked for sure. Maybe we should just go home. But we’ve worked so hard. I know we’ll do well. I hope we will anyway.

                “Ok, up next we have Zoe and Neeko performing with Sarah,” Ahri says into her microphone and I smile at Neeko before dashing over to where the others have performed. We’re both wearing our uniforms and we have our pom poms. We can do this.

                I take my starting pose, thinking only about what I have to do. But Sarah doesn’t appear. I drop my pose and look around. Where is she? Surely she’s not late? But I haven’t seen her at all. I was too busy panicking.

                “Sorry guys. Sarah isn’t feeling well tonight. Maybe next time,” Ahri looks over at me. No. I worked so hard for this. I leave Neeko and walk over to the table.

                “Please Ahri. We’ve worked really hard. We can do the routine,” I tell her.

                “Sorry. You need your mentor,” Ahri tells me.

                “But we’ve worked so hard. Both of us. Can’t we perform our parts? Please?” I beg, but both of them shake their heads.

                “Your routine is for three people right? So you need three people,” Syndra tells me with just a hint of a smirk on her face.

                “Can’t one of you guys stand in?” I plead, looking between them both. “Please?” Again they shake their heads as Ahri picks up her microphone.

                “Unfortunately everyone, Zoe and Neeko have to forfeit. Their routine is for three people, not two, and no other person knows their routine.” I think I’m about to cry as I step back from the table. But I worked so hard for this. I did everything I could. This isn’t fair.

                I turn to head back over to Neeko who looks like she’s about to cry when I hear someone call out and the whole room go quiet. I don’t even hear what they said. Wiping at my eyes I look up to see Kayn standing up and literally everyone else looking at him. What’s he said?

                “You?” Ahri says from behind me and I glance back and then at Kayn who is making his way down to us.

                “I’ll be their third. Give me some goddamn pom poms and I’ll be their third,” he says, staring over at Ahri. Our third? Kayn’s going to do this? He’s going to stand in for Sarah? Does he know our routine? I guess he has an idea. Wow. Is he really going to do this? Sniffing I wipe my eyes again as a smile starts to form on my lips.

There seems to be discussion between Ahri and Syndra before Ahri comes strutting over. There’s a sway to her hips, a pretty smile on her face as she wanders over to Kayn.

                “Kayn, you don’t want to do this,” she purrs. “These are the rules. I set them you know.” Oh great. This is when he’ll get embarrassed and collapse or something. So much for him wanting to help us out.

                “Pom poms,” he says deadpan. Ahri falters in her charm for a moment before getting closer to him.

                “Kayn, you don’t want to do this,” she almost whispers at him, her voice flirty. He just smirks and blows a bubble into her face before pulling it back into his mouth.

                “I’ll do it without the pom poms then,” he shrugs, heading over to me and Neeko.

                “You don’t know the routine,” Syndra calls out as he stops just before me and turns to look at her, a smirk on his face.

                “Syndra, I wish I didn’t know this routine, but I probably know it better than that bitch Sarah. So I’ll be their third and these two can still take part. That’s not a problem is it?”

                “You can’t take part in physical school activities while chewing gum,” Syndra folds her arms in an almost last-ditch effort to try and dissuade him from doing this. Shrugging, Kayn walks back over to her table, takes his gum out and sticks it to the paper in front of her.

                “Watch that for me,” he says, an almost sadistic tone to his words before he walks back up to me. His amber eye meets mine and I know that look. I will owe him for this.

                “You two do this fucking routine as you’ve done it a billion times in front of me,” he tells us both, his voice low. “Do not let their games put you off. You got that? Zoe you keep your time to the goddamn music. Neeko I don’t have vision in my left eye, so you need to be aware of me as I won’t be able to see you. When we fall back for the pyramid, Neeko, make sure you’re the right distance from me that you need for Zoe to land on our shoulders ok? Do not mess this up.” From nearby there’s a clicking sound of talons on the wooden floor as Rakan wanders over.

                “Here. Use these,” he smiles at Kayn before winking at me. “You got this guys.” He hands Kayn a pair of blue pom poms as someone, probably Draven, yells something. Kayn just smirks at me before turning back to the audience.

                “Don’t worry, once I’m done with them, I’ll shove them so far up your ass you’ll be able to taste them,” he yells. He’s so angry. Kayn never antagonises Draven. Ever. But I can tell just how angry he is. I can see it on his face. He’s never like this. So why has this got him so angry? I feel my face heat up, my heart in my chest pounding. Kayn is about to do a cheerleading routine in front of the rest of the school, for me.

                Does Kayn?

                Do I?

                No. That’d be silly. Super silly, right? Kayn is my friend. My best friend. My absolute bestest-best friend. He’s the only one who knows I’m an Aspect and I’m the only one that knows he’s fighting a darkin. But that’s all. I love Ezreal. Ezreal makes me giddy. But watching Kayn step up before me, pom poms held in his hands, I feel like my heart is going to burst. I’m so happy. So damn happy. I don’t care if we lose. I suddenly don’t care if I don’t become a cheerleader, because he’s up here with me doing this.

                Looking at Neeko I nod and take my starting pose as our music starts. I know I know this routine. I know every step and jump, I’ve gone over it so much. But so does Kayn. Sarah had the starting movements, and as the music starts I watch Kayn strut forward, his arms perfectly extended, his movements so precise and in time. I miss my first move because I’m too busy watching him, but I catch up to mimic Neeko.

                I’ll admit, I’m somewhat jealous. He’s never done this – not unless he practices in his room when I’m not there – but his every move is perfect. His hands snap to his hips as he strides back to be between me and Neeko. I glance up and see his eyes looking at me before he looks back out at the audience. So when we performed for him, he was actually watching. For some reason that turns my face pink and I have to really focus on the final few steps. I launch myself into the air and spin round before dropping down onto their shoulders, one foot on Neeko’s and the other on Kayn’s.

                There’s a pause before people clap. Several people laugh. I drop to the floor, breathless as I look up at the audience. Kayn doesn’t say a word. He walks past me, and for a moment his hand grips my shoulder, squeezing it for a second before he walks over to the table and drops the pom poms there. I think he says something to Syndra, but I can’t make it out over the noise. Walking back past me, he turns to look at me and winks with his one good eye, his lips mouthing ‘good job’ at me, before he heads back up to his seat. Several people say things to him, and I watch him flip them off before dropping down back beside Ekko.

                Me and Neeko head back over to where the other people are waiting. Rakan is already grinning, giving us a thumbs up.

                “You guys rocked that,” he beams.

                “Thank you,” I say a little breathlessly.

                “How did he know your routine?” Xayah asks, her arms folded as she looks back to the benches.

                “We made him watch it a few times,” I admit. More than a few. A whole lot. And he did watch it. He actually was watching us.

                “You guys looked great. I’m sorry they tried to play such a cruel trick on you,” Taliyah smiles before heading over to do her routine.

                “Yeah. What was with that? Sarah’s been fine all day,” Rakan says, turning to watch Taliyah.

                “Ignore them. You got to perform. Just make her pay later,” Xayah smirks at me.

                “Puh-lease, Zoe won’t have to do anything,” Rakan chuckles before looking over towards the benches. “Kayn is going to hang them for this.”

                “I have to admit, I’m surprised he got up and did that,” Xayah remarks.

                “Why? You did it for me babe,” Rakan smiles, wandering around behind Xayah. His arms thread down over her shoulders and I feel my face flush. I’m guessing Xayah did it because Rakan wants to be a cheerleader and those two are like super in love with each other.

                “Is Zoe ok?” Neeko whispers, peering at my face. I bite my tongue and just nod my head. What am I supposed to say? I honestly don’t know. But when I look at Rakan and Xayah being so close, I know how much I’d like someone to hold me like that, but I don’t know who that someone is. I thought I did, but now I don’t know.

                The others perform and I feel like I’m about to be sick. The last hour feels like it’s gone really slowly but also really quickly all at once. We’re all called back over as Ahri and Syndra make their decisions. We stand before everyone and I find myself glancing up at where Kayn is lounging. He’s easy enough to spot with the amount of black he’s wearing. I watch him blow another bubble as Talon whispers something to him. He just shrugs. I hope that’s fresh bubble gum and he hasn’t taken the bit off the paper, because that’s weird even for him. Also he always tells me he hasn’t got any gum. What a liar.

                “All right everyone. We have the results for our new Star Guardians. Everyone tried super hard and did their best, but we have limited slots available. Alright, firstly we have Xayah and Rakan,” Ahri announces. The audience claps, a few people cheer as Rakan literally leaps into the air before grabbing for Xayah and hugging her. Xayah gives a small smile before gripping his hand. I don’t know whether that’s affection or just to stop him from dancing around more.

                “And then we have the group of Zoe, Neeko, and Kayn,” Ahri smirks. I can’t stop the grin from spreading over my face as I look to Neeko who is also grinning.

                “I wasn’t trying out Ahri. I was helping those two. Scrub that name off your list,” Kayn calls down. Well I mean he was just helping out. But me and Neeko get to be Star Guardians. This is amazing.

                “Neeko wonders if she’ll get a rainbow costume,” she squeals beside me.

                “I want pink,” I beam at her.

                “Whole group Kayn. Either you’re in, or they’re out,” Syndra adds on snidely and for a second my feel my excitement stop. I look to Neeko who looks just as confused.

                “But Kayn was just helping us,” I add on. But Syndra just smirks at me, folding her arms.

                “Whole group Zoe. Don’t worry. We have second choices as we thought this might happen.”

                “Syndra, that’s a little bitchy don’t you think?” Xayah says, stepping up beside me. “Just let these two join.”

                “These are the rules Xayah.”

                “Yeah, that you created.”

                “Fine, fine,” I hear Kayn’s voice much closer as he stands behind me, his arms folded. “I’ll be a Star Guardian. Can’t wait till I have to catch you lovely ladies or form a pyramid with you. So looking forward to working with you.” He smirks over at the two by the table, his arms folded. There’s a bit of a stare off before Syndra and Ahri look at each other.

                “They didn’t think you’d agree,” Xayah whispers to the guy behind me.

                “I know. Hope they have a second male uniform ready,” Kayn sniggers.

                Wait. What is even happening? Kayn, is a Star Guardian?


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> League is ten years old :D I meant to get this chapter up earlier this week to celebrate, but then i got a pass for Legends of Runeterra so my time has gone on that XD Shame there's no Kayn or Zoe in there (or indeed any of my main champs in this fic) because the art is so lovely for it :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's one i really enjoyed writing so i hope you all like it :)

Kayn

                I’m never leaving my room again. What the hell was I thinking? What the hell is wrong with me?

                **“I could tell you, but somehow I think you won’t like the answer.”** I hurl a pillow from my bed and over to the desk. I don’t even look if I hit him. Why did I do that?

                **“Even you, in your infinite stubbornness, must have realised why you did it.”**

I’m going to have to wear a dumb costume and go to their silly little tryouts aren’t I? I’m going to have to hang with goddamn Ezreal more. Surely they don’t really want me as a cheerleader? I don’t want to be one. I can’t think of anything worse than this. What if my master finds out? What the hell will he think? His best assassin learning dumb dance routines.

                **“He’d probably also realise why you did it. He probably won’t be able to pick which girl in a short skirt you did it for, but I assume he’d at least have an idea.”**

“I don’t like any of them,” I whisper, staring up at my ceiling from my bed.

                **“You might be able to lie to everyone else Kayn. You might even be able to lie to yourself from time to time. But you can’t lie to me. You saw her little face fall when they said they’d have to forfeit. You saw her about to cry. You saw her shoulders drop and your blood boiled. Because despite how much you protest, you love having the Aspect around. You love her silly games and happy-go-lucky attitude. She is everything you aren’t. Everything you won’t ever be. But when you’re around her, you can share in those feelings too. And you like those feelings.”**

“Shut up.”

                **“You enjoy feeling wanted. You enjoy feeling needed. You enjoy being around the others. And the Aspect fulfils all those feelings for you and then some.”**

“I’m an assassin. I don’t need to feel wanted or needed. I live for my job. I get my missions and I fulfil them. I don’t need anything else, or anyone else.”

                **“Oh but you do Kayn. You need her. You want her. You look for her when she’s not with you and your heart leaps when she comes up to you. You love her.”**

                Hearing him say those words makes my skin prickle. I don’t love anyone. Love gives you weaknesses. A life of an assassin is solitary. Don’t give anyone a way to break you. But loving someone gives you that weakness because it means there’s a way for people to get to you. Something you value even over yourself.

                When I think of that I feel my chest tighten. I feel my heart rate quicken and I see her before me. Her smile that lights up her face. Her laugh that will always sound like she’s plotting something. Her silly dances and even sillier clothing choices. And yet thinking of her makes my face go red. I grab my other pillow, holding it over my face, smothering these thoughts. But all I can see is her in my mind.

                **“I can help you Kayn. I can make it so you aren’t burdened with these thoughts. You’re right, loving someone is a weakness. But you do love the Aspect. However, if I were to give you my power, I could erase that love from you. You could be the world’s best assassin with no human ties.”**

                “No.”

                **“No? Do you like having a weakness? Is that what your master taught you? To make yourself weak?”**

“No,” I say again, my words muffled. But I do, don’t I? I love her. I make these excuses up to people about why I spend time with her, but the truth is I love spending time with her. She’s crazy and the exact opposite from me, but that doesn’t matter because she makes me happy when she’s around. That’s why I stood up in that gym. That’s why I made a fool of myself in front of everyone, because the only other end to that was Zoe being heartbroken and no way was I about to let that happen. Not when I could do something about it.

                But I can’t have love. Love has never been a part of my life. I never had it as a child and I’ve certainly never had it as I’ve gotten older. My master is disciplined and wants me to grow as a fighter, but he doesn’t love me. Not like a parent is supposed to for their child. I don’t know how to deal with this.

                **“I can make it go away,”** Rhaast purrs. I glance over at him where he’s sat on my desk and I can feel his smirk in my mind. I shake my head but don’t reply. He steps forward but before he can say anything I hear a quiet knock at my door. If that’s anyone else making a goddamn joke, I swear I’ll punch them.

                “Who is it?” I call out, my voice hoarse.

                “It’s me,” I hear Zoe call back through. Shit. I look down at my claw that’s currently unbandaged.

                “Is it just you?” I ask, hearing Rhaast laughing as my face goes red.

                “Yes.” Jumping up I charge over to the door, pausing for a moment before my mirror as I debate grabbing my patch. Shaking my head I just open my door.

                “Come in quickly, I don’t have my bandages on,” I tell her. Wait why is she using my door? When has Zoe ever used my door? “Why not portals?”

                “Um, I don’t know. I wanted to come and see you. I didn’t know what mood you’d be in,” she tells me, looking up at me. She doesn’t look as perky as normal. Which is odd given she’s finally got her wish of being a cheerleader.

                “You ok?” I ask, wandering back over to my bed and undoing my plait. It’s gotten into something of a mess from me lying on my bed for the last hour.

                “Sort of. Um, I wanted to come and say thank you,” she tells me, her eyes looking down as her feet scuff at my carpet.

                “Thank you?”

                “For what you did earlier today. I really thought they were messing it up for me. I’ve worked so hard for it and then to hear them say we’d have to forfeit. I was about to burst into tears. And then you stood up and I don’t think I’ve ever been happier,” she admits, her odd eyes looking up to meet mine.

                “Yeah, well they were being bitches,” I scoff, fumbling with my hair. My claw doesn’t make this sort of stuff easy at times. “You know I hate people like that.”

                “I know. But I also know how important your edginess is to you,” she half laughs, fiddling with her own hair. “Honestly I never expected you to do that. But I’m really glad you did. It meant a lot to me.” God I wish my heart would slow down for thirty seconds so I could think without feeling like I’m about to have a heart attack.

                “You practiced a lot for it Zoe. I know how much it meant to you and I wasn’t about to sit there and watch them ruin that for you,” I say, focusing more on my braid now and getting one of my fingers tangled in a knot. But damn I cannot focus on this task right now. Not with her here. Not knowing how I feel for her.

                “And it means you’ll get a cool looking uniform,” she tells me, stepping closer, a smile just brushing over her lips. She takes another step and I watch as her delicate fingers take over from mine. She quickly untangles it for me before looking up at me, her face so close to mine.

                **“You could do with taking your face down a few shades Kayn. There are Stop lights less red than you.”**

                “I got you something. Something to say thank you,” she says, her voice soft for once.

                “You didn’t have to,” I reply but she just shakes her head. Her eyes leave mine and I find myself managing to release a breath that I was apparently holding. Reaching into the little shoulder bag she has, she pulls out a bundle of black fabric and holds it up to me.

                “It’s a black eye patch. But a proper one. I think it’s made of leather or something that you’ll probably find cool. I thought it might suit you better than those white ones do,” she says, holding it out to me.

                “Er thanks. You didn’t have to though,” I tell her.

                “Yes, I did Kayn. Because I have no idea how to thank you for what you did. It means the absolute world to me. And this was all I could think of. So, I went eye patch hunting. And see this way it shouldn’t slip or anything. So if you do show up to practice then you can jump and stuff and this won’t shift.”

                “Thank you,” I smile at her, watching a similar expression come to her lips.

                “Can I put it on you?” She asks and I just nod. The bed dips below me as she leaps up to kneel behind me. Her fingers glide through my hair, fastening the eye patch under it all. The whole time my body feels like I have the worst case of pins and needles. I feel every movement her fingers make as they move my loose hair aside, as they fasten the strap before gently brushing my neck.

                “There. See. You look super cool already,” she bounces off and points to the mirror. I give a nod, trying to focus on breathing techniques I know to calm myself. This is Zoe. I hang around with her all the time. But now it feels different and I don’t know how I’m supposed to deal with this. Standing up, I trail after her, looking at my reflection. It does look better, I guess. She picked out a pretty cool one.

                “It does suit me better,” I smile at her, watching her reflection grin back at me. “Thank you.”

                “No. Don’t thank me at all,” she says getting flustered. “It’s just to thank you. Because I was sad and then you made me not sad so it’s me that is going to have to thank you for like the next million years.” Seeing her gets awkward actually helps to calm me. Zoe shouldn’t ever be solemn. She should be dumb, and over the top, like this.

                “So, a million years from now the Aspect of Twilight is still going to be thanking some mortal boy for becoming a cheerleader?” I tease watching her stop in her awkward flailing.

                “If I’m still the Aspect in a million years, then yes,” she smiles up at me and I look down at her.

                “A better question is Zoe, will you remember it in a million years? You forget lessons from day to day,” I smirk. I watch her silly grin dissolve into a far softer smile as she gives a nod.

                “I’ll remember it forever,” she says – and we’re back to solemn Zoe and back to my face looking like the inside of a watermelon. Is there any way that this immortal goddess could like me like I like her? Is that even a thing? I mean surely not. She likes blonde, cocky pretty boys. Not someone like me.

                **“Such a leap from a blonde, cocky pretty boy to a black haired, cocky pretty boy,”** Rhaast laughs and my face just continues to burn as I stiffly turn to look at the cat laid on my desk watching us. God I’d totally forgotten he was there. That’s maybe the first time in months I’ve forgotten about him.

                “He being a jerk?” Zoe asks, skipping over to him while my feet have frozen to the floor. There is no way Zoe can like me. “Hey Rhaast. If you want, you can be our mascot. Just imagine wearing a cute little outfit covered in ruffles and stars and sparkles. You’d look adorable.” He hisses at her but as usual, Zoe is unperturbed by his hostility. She opens a small portal beside her and reaches in. She pulls out what looks like a party popper and fires it straight at the cat who yowls and darts out my open window – streamers and glitter trail after him.

                “You need a cuter cat,” she smiles back at me and I just nod.

                “Um, Zoe, um, can I ask you something?” I stammer out, watching her cock her head. God what am I doing?

                “Sure. You know you can. I mean after today you can literally ask me anything. Any favour and I’ll do it,” she grins.

                “Er, well,” I start, having literally no idea how to go further. Hi Zoe, I think I love you. Is there any chance you might feel the same way back? Well that’s great. Now if only I could get my mouth to vocalise any of that.

                “You ok?” she asks, her cheeks going slightly pink.

                “Maybe,” I get out before there’s another knock at my door and I seem to leap about five feet into the air.

                “Hey, Kayn,” I hear Rakan call through as my door handle opens. No. Shit. I have my darkin arm visible. Unable to think of anything to say to anyone, I dart through the wall into my bathroom and lean against the wall panting.

                “Ah, hey Zoe. Kayn around?”

                “Er, fixing his hair,” she lies and I slump to the ground as the two of them have a conversation about something in my room. Why can’t I ask her? Why can’t I just ask her?

                _“And before you say a word – a goddamn word – it’s not because I’m weak,”_ I think, already knowing what he’s about to say.

                **“I mean I was about to say that, but I was also going to add on that before your feathery neighbour walked in, that would have been a rather perfect opportunity to ask. The Aspect actually seemed to behave like a normal mortal for once and not how she usually acts. Shame you blew it. And yes, you are weak.”**

“Kayn, er, Rakan and Xayah want to know if you, me and Neeko want to go out for pizza? Celebrate getting onto the team?” Zoe calls through knocking on the door.

                “Sure,” I mumble, my hands held to my face. “Let me just sort my arm out.”

                I love Zoe, and I have no idea how to tell her that.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one here :) Got some major chapters in the works, but i hope you all enjoy this for now :) I'm glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter with Kayn realising he's an idiot and is in fact in love with Zoe XD

Kayn

                “It’s not a hard question to answer,” Talon says, somersaulting backwards on the bench we’ve currently got laid between two large wooden pommel horses. He lands perfectly before flipping forward and landing onto his hands, holding himself up. He looks over at me, his mousy brown hair falling untidily around his face. I give a half-hearted shrug.

                “I’ve told you no, but you don’t seem to accept that answer,” I tell him.

                “Of all the things I would expect from you, that was never it,” he continues, leaping from the bench and nodding for me to head over. I roll my eyes, passing him and jumping up onto the platform. I walk back and forth over it, the wood cool to my bare feet before I also flip backwards, landing onto my hands. To show off slightly, I raise my right arm, balancing perfectly on my bandaged left hand. Talon rolls his eyes.

                “You know, I question the bandages even more when you can do stunts like that,” he smirks. “But seriously, a cheerleader? You sure you don’t like her? I can’t think of any other reason why you, Shieda Kayn, would stand before the entire student body and perform a cheerleading routine. Unless you’re now taking tips from Zoe and this is a plan to get Ahri to like you.”

                “Wasn’t the entire student body,” I grunt, focusing more now on my balance than Talon’s annoying questions. I mean he’s not wrong I guess. I do like her. Not that I have admitted that to anyone.

                **“You barely admit it to yourself. It’ll be months yet before you’ll even partially admit it to someone else.”**

                “Wasn’t far off. I’m just saying, it was an odd thing for you of all people to do. There are people in school I could see doing that. You never even cracked my top ten,” Talon folds his arms watching me as I return to balancing on two hands and pushing myself off the bench to land on the mats we’ve placed below.

                “You are not the person that would have had to put up with her had she not made the team. You wouldn’t be the person whose room she would pop up into in the middle of the night bawling her eyes out. I knew the routine, I helped them both out,” I protest but Talon doesn’t look convinced.

                “I saw that you knew the routine. You did it better than Zoe and Neeko. I mean I don’t know what part surprised me the most – that you knew it or that you did it so perfectly. Right down to swaying your hips.” A slight chuckle escapes his mouth.

                **“Personally I liked the part where you put two fingers to your lips and then flicked back out to the audience like you were blowing a kiss.”** Getting called out over this from two sources is not exactly helping my concentration on what me and Talon are doing.

                We often come into the school’s smaller gym. It’s not the size of the other, but this is mostly used for gymnastics practice. It’s small and filled with equipment we can use to test ourselves. So we’re both here, in our PE kit to just stay on top of things like our balance and precision of movements.

                “Your turn,” I say, wandering over to a bucket of tennis balls and grabbing several up as Talon leaps onto the beam.

                “Do you like her though? I’m not going to tell anyone,” he says, his voice simply curious rather than prying. I launch the first ball at him, watching as he dodges it easily.

                “No.”

                “Still don’t believe you,” he informs me as I throw another. And another. And another. Talon however has the poise of a cat and ducks and dodges each ball, never losing his footing. Annoyingly, he catches one of them and throws it right back at me. I barely avoid it given my mind is elsewhere.

                **“Oh Kayn. Please play cheerleader with me. I’m an immortal Aspect and I know you love me, so lets dance around in frills together,”** Rhaast laughs, mimicking Zoe. I’m caught totally off guard. My face lighting up like a beacon.

                “Why are you blushing?” Talon asks, instantly noticing. How red have I gone?

                **“Bright red. You make his sister’s hair look dull by comparison.”**

                “Nothing,” I stammer out. Concentrating on two conversations at once is not easy at all.

                “Got anything to do with Zoe?” Talon smirks before his eyes go up to a window and I watch him point upwards. “Is that your cat? Why is it always following you?” I look upwards to see the scrappy form of Rhaast flailing about outside of the window. In my head I can hear his laughter.

                “It’s not my cat.”

                “Seriously? Do you just deny everything? It follows you everywhere. It sits on your shoulders,” Talon looks at me.

                “It’s not mine,” I lie.

                “Kayn, it’s literally outside of the window of the room you’re in. I didn’t even know cats could be that loyal.”

                “Have you ever seen a cat basket or anything to do with a cat in my room?” I ask, scowling back up at the window.

                _“You can stop laughing now. It wasn’t that funny.”_

**“Don’t be a meanie Kayn. You know how much you love me,”** he continues, still trying to imitate Zoe. But Rhaast’s voice is so deep, he can’t get anywhere near the right pitch.

                **“You’d know. You think about her often enough. You’ve memorised every inflection on her words haven’t you?”**

                “Kayn? You aren’t even listening to me now,” Talon sighs, still stood on the bench. “Look you may not have cat things in your room, but you always have that cat in there. Just admit it’s yours.”

                “It’s not my cat,” I continue to protest, pointing first at Talon and then back to Rhaast. However the laughing stops suddenly and I look up at him to now see him sat, his tail twitching.

                **“You have company.”**

                “Just admit it’s your cat and that you maybe have a crush on Zoe,” Talon sighs, slowly flipping backwards so that both his hands and feet are on the bench. I’m about to say something else when I hear a set of footsteps and Varus walks into the gym.

                “Kayn,” he says, his voice calm.

                “Hey Varus,” I nod my head while behind me I hear a crash. Has he fallen off? I turn to glance at Talon who is now stood beside the bench, his face even brighter than mine was. Really? He can dodge balls being launched at him but gets startled by someone walking in?             

                “You ok?” I ask, watching him nod his head but not actually saying anything. Ignoring my friend humiliating himself I turn back to Varus, his grey eyes meeting mine.  “So what can we do for you Varus? Not like you to hang out around the gym.”

                “I came to see you actually,” he tells me, his voice carrying just a hint of worry as he scans me up and down. His gaze lingers just a little too long on my clearly bandaged arm and then to my eyepatch.

                “Me?” I ask, somewhat surprised. In my head I can hear a low chuckle and am somewhat surprised when Varus glances up towards the window, his eyes narrowing at the cat sat up there.

                “Yeah. I thought I’d come congratulate you on your success with the cheerleaders. Never thought you’d want to be something like that,” he says, a wry smirk on his face. I scowl and behind me I hear Talon make a strangled noise, as though he wants to add something there but thought better.

“Can’t wait to go skipping around learning dance routines,” I say dryly, folding my arms.

Varus is such an odd student. He rarely interacts with anyone else – and that’s not through a lack of people trying. He seems to just go through school in his own little world. I know a few people say they’ve seen him muttering to himself sometimes, but I can’t exactly judge there given the conversations I have with my cat. God did I just admit he was mine?

“I dare say a few people are looking forward to seeing what exactly you and Xayah will bring to the group,” he smirks, his eyes once again going up to the window. “However there was another reason I wanted to talk to you.” He looks behind me to Talon before his eyes literally meet with mine.

                “You’re walking on very thin ice right now Kayn,” he tells me, his voice low enough that I’m not sure Talon can hear him. He leans in closer to me and I’ll admit I’m very, very confused. “That creature is not your friend. He wants one thing and one thing alone. You need to fight it’s control. Find something that you can fight for. Something that you would die for and hold on to it. Don’t let go even for a moment. This is a fight you can’t afford to be distracted with.” Ok now I’m even more confused. In my mind I hear the hiss and watch as Varus looks up to the window, now smirking at the cat.

                “He’s also an asshole so I’d hate to see him win,” he steps back from me and looks over to Talon. “You recovered from your fall yet?” I turn to look at Talon who just nods, still looking awkward. For all the stealth he normally has he’s not exactly showing that right now.

                “Find something Kayn, and hold onto it with all your strength,” he tells me before starting to walk from the room. I don’t even have a chance to ask him how he knows.

                _“How does Varus know you?”_  I ask, looking up. But Rhaast has vanished and my mind is oddly silent.  Instead I turn to where Talon is now leaning over the bench muttering to himself. “By the way, good job with the fall there. You’re right, you’d be a terrible assassin.”

                “That was so embarrassing,” he moans, talking into the bench as he leans heavily onto it.  I want to say something but find myself looking back at where Varus went. How did he know?


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger has entered the ring :) So this is the first chapter from someone's POV that isn't Zoe or Kayn. While i wanted to keep the story with just those two, i'm aware that in the near future, i need to have someone else in order to push the story along :) So say hi to Neeko :)
> 
> Neeko is genuinely one of my fave champs in game so it was a lot of fun to write as her :) Hope you all like it :)

Neeko

                “You are literally going to be the worlds angriest cheerleader. I mean when you did that routine I thought you were about to murder someone,” Ekko laughs. He’s waiting with me and Kayn and Zoe. The two pretty birds are here too. Apparently we need to get measured. Zoe is very excited. She’s jumping around and her sho’ma is even more sparkly and colourful today than usual.

                It’s very exciting being a cheerleader. We haven’t done anything yet, but it’s still going to be very exciting. Kayn doesn’t look as excited as Zoe. He’s scowling, his arms folded. Neeko didn’t think he wanted to become a cheerleader but he was very, very good at the routine.

                “I’m hoping my outfit is a fabulous as I am,” Rakan smirks, his hand going under his jaw.

                “Such a thing doesn’t exist,” Xayah says to him and I watch as he hugs her. Xayah is very pretty. Neeko is a little bit jealous of Rakan.

                “I want to be pink,” Zoe bounces around before she’s called over. There’s someone here from outside of school and they seem to be doing something with a tape. I watch him wrap it around Zoe’s waist and chest.

                “Any colour you want Kayn?” Xayah smirks at him. He glances over at her but just shrugs.

                “Black.”

                “Like his soul,” Ekko whispers before bursting out into laughter. Xayah and Rakan join him. Neeko smiles but doesn’t fully understand the joke.

                “They’re not going to give you black,” Rakan laughs. “Dark blue maybe. But you can’t have a black and white costume.”

                “I don’t want to be here. The least they could do is give me a colour I like,” Kayn sighs, his eyes going over to where Zoe is bouncing back over to us. She looks super happy as Xayah is called over.

                “I wonder what star design we’ll get?” She squeals.

                “I’m sure you two will both be happy with the same design as Ahri’s crew,” Ekko giggles. Zoe nods her head but Kayn just sighs.

                “I literally don’t care.”

                I’ve never met people with such shifting sho’ma as they both have. Neeko has met lots of people and seen lots of colours. But Zoe’s is so sparkly and vibrant and constantly shifting. Kayn’s is more normal, but there are two colours. Red and blue. It’s odd. For a while the red seemed to be getting bigger. It was just his arm, but recently it was most of his left side, but for the last few days it’s subsided. He has more blue now than red. It’s very odd. Neeko has tried to ask Zoe about it, but she always changes the conversation.

                “Neeko,” Soraka calls over and I dash over to where she’s stood with the other person.

                “Hi Neeko. Are you excited to be a cheerleader?” Soraka asks as the tape is wrapped around parts of my body.

                “Neeko is very excited. Is this for a pretty costume?” I ask. It would make sense why everyone was talking about costume colours.

                “It is. Got any preferences for a colour?” Soraka asks. I just smile at her, my head bobbing up and down as I nod.

                “Lots of colours. Neeko loves all colours so Neeko can’t pick just one.” My answer seems to amuse her as she giggles, writing something down on the paper she has attached to a clipboard.

                “Lots of colours? That should be ok. Anything else we should know when designing your costume?” she asks me, looking at me and smiling gently.    

                “Um, Neeko needs to wear shorts under skirts. Especially short skirts. Sometimes Neeko’s tail gets in the way and pulls my skirts up. I do not think people want to see Neeko’s underwear,” I admit. That causes Soraka to giggle as the man with the tape also laughs.

                “That should be fine Neeko. I can’t wait for everyone to get their costumes so we can then start practicing for real. It’ll be so much fun having so many new people. Especially having so many boys on the team now,” she smiles over at me. “Ok, you’re all done. Er, Kayn, can you come over please?” Her voice gets quiet as she says his name. I turn from her and bound back, passing Kayn as he slouches over.

                “I hope to any god listening they give him a pink uniform,” Ekko sniggers as I stand with the others.

                “No. I want pink. He can have any other colour, but not pink,” Zoe huffs folding her arms.

                “Come on Sparkles. Would you not even surrender a pink cheerleading uniform to see Kayn having to dance around in one? Because I would surrender anything to see that happen. Also what’s with the new eye patch? Oh god think he’ll have to wear a star shaped one?” Ekko sniggers.

                “I bought him that,” Zoe says proudly, her hands on her hips. “I would have liked to get him a star shaped one, but I figured he’d appreciate the black one better. It was a thank you present.”

                “What? Thank you for destroying any pretence of credibility you had?” Xayah chuckles, folding her arms and looking at where Kayn is slouching though the man with the tape keeps telling him to stand up straight.

                “He didn’t destroy his credibility. He didn’t have any to start with,” Rakan teases. Zoe looks between them both and back to Kayn.

                “I just thought it was really nice what he did. I know he doesn’t want to be a cheerleader, but he did it so me and Neeko could be ones,” Zoe says, her voice now soft. Xayah and Rakan pass a look between themselves. A somewhat smirky look, but they don’t say anything.

                “Neeko thought it was nice too,” I smile at Zoe. “And it was nice of Zoe to buy him a new eye patch. Neeko will buy him a present too.” I don’t know why Kayn is now wearing an eyepatch. He doesn’t talk about it. He just gets angry when people make jokes. Neeko thinks it is to do with his odd sho’ma. He seemed to start wearing one when the red was bigger. “What things can I buy Kayn?”

                “Hot Topic vouchers,” Ekko laughs and some of the others snigger. Somehow I don’t think that’s something he would appreciate. He doesn’t seem to like that nickname.

                “Something cute and cuddly,” Zoe giggles, her arms outstretched. I think Zoe might like that more than Kayn. “Like a unicorn. Or a rabbit. A pink rabbit unicorn!”

                “Neeko does not think that Kayn likes rabbits,” I say. Zoe just grins and I hear footsteps behind me.

                “Neeko would be right,” Kayn sighs. I turn to smile at him but his eyes are on Zoe. They always seem to be. And yet they say they do not love each other. Neeko thinks that’s a lie. “What are you trying to get Neeko to do?”

                “She wants to buy you a thank you gift and I suggested a rabbit. Actually I suggested a pink unicorn rabbit plushie.”

                “It’s fine Neeko. I don’t want anything,” he says.

                I still feel like I should get him something. It’s something I think about on my way back to my room. Zoe has gone off with Kayn, but Neeko has homework to do. Walking along the corridors I can hear people laughing in their rooms occasionally before I hear something smash in one.

                I linger outside, unsure if I should do something. But then I hear something else smash. I should ask. I should check everyone is ok.

                “Um, Cassiopeia. Is everything alright? It’s Neeko,” I say, gingerly knocking on the door. There’s no answer so I push the door open. “Cassiopeia?”

                Inside I can hear her crying. Muffled sobs fill the air. Stepping in I feel something crack under my feet and look down at a broken shard. It looks like part of a mirror.

                “Go away,” Cassiopeia mumbles, her hands to her face.

                “Neeko heard smashing. Do you need help?” I ask, blushing. She’s very pretty and Neeko feels very awkward around her.

                “No Neeko. I don’t need help. I don’t need anyone,” she turns to look at me. Her face streaked with black from her eyes. There’s a snarl to her words, like an animal.

                “You are sad. Neeko can help,” I smile, stepping further in and closing the door behind me. I don’t think she’d appreciate people seeing her like this.

                “Go away. Go play cheerleaders with the others. Go and wave your pom poms about and be perky, happy Neeko,” she says, rolling her eyes. She reaches to her face to wipe at her tears but when her claw touches her skin she recoils back, staring at it before starting to cry again.

                “Do you need a friend? Neeko is a good listener. I can listen if it will help,” I suggest.

                “Yeah? How’s about this, I’m a freak. I’m a monster. What would someone like you know about that? Cutesy little Neeko. I bet you’ve never had people pull back from you,” she snaps and I grab my tail, pulling it around to my hands.

                “Neeko knows. Neeko is Oovi-kat. No other Oovi-kat around,” I tell her but she just rolls her eyes at me.

                “Oovi-kat? You’re vastayan. This school is filled with happy little woodland animals like you. I’m not vastayan. I’m supposed to be human.”

                “Vastayans and Oovi-kat are similar. But not the same. Oovi-kat can do things Vasatayans can’t. Sometimes it scares people. Or they treat Neeko oddly because of it,” I tell her. That seems to have her interest as she wipes away more tears.

                “Different?” I nod my head. I know Zoe said to not show anyone, but Cassiopeia is sad and Neeko wants more than anything to make her happy right now.

                “Neeko can borrow sho’ma and become that person,” I explain. She looks confused so I look to the colour around her, merging hers with mine for a moment before I change into her. She shuffles back, her eyes wide and surprised.

                “You’re me.”

                “Yes. Neeko can be anyone,” I say, changing back to myself and taking another step closer to her. “Neeko likes being you. You are so very pretty. Prettier than Neeko.” My cheeks blush.

                “Used to be pretty,” she almost spits the words. Her eyes surveying the broken mirrors. There are a lot of them.

                “No. I think you are very pretty,” I admit, my hands intertwining as I smile at her. “Very pretty.”

                “Neeko, you’re sweet. I get that’s like your thing. You’re the cute, slightly not with it girl, but I know how I look. I used to be pretty. I used to be able to give that fox a run for her money. But look at me. Look at this tail and these claws. There is nothing pretty about them,” she grabs a bundle of coils and almost throws them at me.

                “Neeko thinks tails are pretty,” I smile, grabbing for my own again. “See.”

                “I think you’re lying.”

                “Not at all. Ahri is very pretty. But so is Cassiopeia. Neeko likes you both,” I say. She looks at me in a funny way. Her eyes studying me, and I feel awkward.

                “Did Zoe put you up to this?”

                “Zoe? Zoe is off with Kayn. Neeko has homework,” I tell her, but there’s a glint to her eyes.

                “Kayn huh? I heard about his stunt at the practices. I also heard what Ahri and Syndra tried to do to you two. It was a tacky move. Um, thank you for saying what you said Neeko, but I know what I am. You go and do your homework,” she sighs, looking around her room.

                “Neeko will stay,” I nod, my suddenness seeming to surprise her. “There are lots of broken mirrors. Neeko will help tidy them up. This way Cassiopeia will not cut her pretty tail.”

                “Pretty?”

                “Very. But tails can do their own things sometimes. I know this. And yours is a newer tail than mine. So I will stay and pick things up and put them in the bin for you. And if you want to buy new mirrors, Neeko can help,” I tell her before bounding over and grabbing for her bin.

                I start to wander around her room, picking up the shards from the floor. She watches me, her head cocked to the side as if not sure why I am helping her.

                “If anyone comes in, you’re just dropping some notes off from class,” she tells me, her voice stern as she folds her arms. I just nod my head. “And this doesn’t mean we’re best friends now. You can still go off and do your cheerleading things with Zoe.”

                “Will do.”

                “But thank you. You’re the first person to call me pretty since this happened to me,” she admits, her eyes glancing to the side. I bite my lip so as not to say anything dumb, because Neeko really does find her beautiful.

                “Can Neeko call you her friend?” I ask a little hesitantly. She looks at me and just shrugs.

                “Privately yes. But not to anyone else, you got that?” I nod my head, a smile on my face. Neeko understands and Neeko is very, very happy.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters coming up :) Currently working on a cosplay so updates for the next week and a half might not be as frequent, so i hope you like these two in the meantime ^_^

Zoe

                “You know, I don’t think this school has a very good health and safety record,” I muse, laying back in the air as Kayn twirls around a long sparring pole he has. He grunts something at me. Probably a ‘go away Zoe’, grunt, but I continue anyway.

                “I mean, you have just walked from the dorms carrying a pole longer than most students. Not to mention the amount of knives you own. Sure, no one really knows about those, but you aren’t subtle with the pole. And Draven has those axe things he likes to throw about. Ashe has a whole host of bows and arrows hung up on her walls. And those are just the weapons. I think half the student body can use magic.” His shoulders sag and he turns to look at me, his expression annoyed but I just grin.

                “You forget half the staff can also use magic or carry stupidly large weapons around with them,” he points out, leaning onto his pole. He’s taken his patch off for training and his red eye seems to almost glow.

                “That doesn’t really improve the health and safety aspect. Just means there’s more people to add to the danger,” I giggle.

                “I suppose.” He turns away from me and continues to twirl the pole around. I’m not about to point this out to him given he’s still in a bad mood over having to be measured for a cheerleading costume, but he’d be amazing with a baton. Like he never drops this pole. It doesn’t’ matter how much he spins around or throws the pole up to catch, he never loses it. I’ll mention it when he’s in a better mood.

                “Don’t you have glitter to throw over some poor soul?” He asks, smirking over at me and I feel my stomach do a flip. Why? It’s just Kayn?  But he does have a very nice smirk I guess. Especially with his fringe falling over his face as he looks at me. Wow do I need to snap out of this. This is Kayn. My best friend Kayn.

                “Zoe? You in there?” he asks, clicking his fingers at me as my face heats up.

                “What was the question?” I squeak out, my mind being somewhere else entirely right now.

                “Glitter? Throwing it over people. You know, that stuff you normally do. You don’t have to hang around while I train.”

                “Well I normally throw it over you and you’re here right now,” I grin, hoping that will make sure he doesn’t notice my face. Why am I so embarrassed? Is it because of Kayn? I mean sure he’s attractive, but not in a way I’d like right? Right? Come on Zoe. You love Ezreal remember. Ez-re-al. But Ezreal never did a cheerleading routine for me. No one’s ever done anything like that for me.

                I look back at Kayn as he just raises an eyebrow at me before rolling his eyes.

                “You’re being weird. Well, weirder than normal. Let me know when you’re acting a little more sane.”

                “You know me. I never act sane,” I force out a laugh and watch a smile come to his face as he gives a slight nod. Wow he is actually really pretty. Even with the red eye and evil demon corrupting his body thing he has going on. I mean his attitude sucks, but sometimes he’s not so bad, I guess. I mean he gets me. I annoy him a lot of the time, but he gets me.

                “How come you’re doing so much solo training lately? I swear you haven’t been to see your master in weeks,” I say, his face falling into a scowl and I swear he jabs that pole just a little harder into the air.

                “He’s busy.”

                “All the time?”

                “All the time,” he says bluntly. See, I know this reaction. This is his ‘I’m not talking about it no matter how much you push’, reaction. Fine with me. I was just trying to be polite.

                I hang out with Kayn for a while longer, but his attitude doesn’t really improve. I’m guessing he’s had a falling out with his master. He’s had those before, and he sulks a lot over it. Never known one go on for this long though. Plus I guess I should look at my homework. Neeko went back to start on hers ages ago, but where’s the fun in that?

                I portal back to my room, but what started out as me trying to write an essay on some character in a book we’re reading, quickly devolves into me singing while dancing around my room. I mean, it’s not like it takes a lot to get me off track, apparently a few words in a book that sound like song lyrics are enough.

                Such is my commitment to my solo concert, I miss the first few knocks on my door. I do hear someone banging though and then my name being called. Honestly. Rolling my eyes, I place my hairbrush microphone down on my dresser before heading over.

                “I’m coming. This better be good,” I huff. Opening my door I’m surprised to see Cassi lounging on my door post, her slender arms folded over her chest.

                “Hello little bird, mind if I come in?” She asks, a silky edge to her voice.

                “Um, sure,” I say, stepping back and letting her come through. She hasn’t quite mastered moving with her tail yet and I notice her stumble at one point as she tries to keep up her attitude. Once all of her is in my room, I shut my door and look at her as she surveys my room. Her green eyes judging everything in here.

                “So, Zoe, how goes your little plan for Ezreal? I notice that the cheerleading part worked out rather well. Bet you can’t wait to start jumping around with the likes of Ahri and Syndra.”

                “Er yeah, that part has actually worked out great,” I say somewhat awkwardly “Super great. Both me and Neeko got on so that’s awesome.”

                “Just you two?”

                “Kayn too.”

                “Kayn too huh? Isn’t it lovely when a prince comes to your rescue,” she smirks and I feel myself get embarrassed. This has been happening a little too often recently.

                “It’s just Kayn. I’ve also been practicing my baking. Ezreal will love the cakes I’m baking now,” I grin, eager to move the conversation along.

                “Good. You know what the great thing is about trying out for cheerleading and doing nice things for someone is? They’re totally harmless. If Ezreal decides he likes you because he’s spending more time with you or because you’re doing nice things with him and decides to break it off with little miss perky to be with you, that’s one thing. That’s his choice. However, roping someone completely innocent into this little scheme and putting them in a position that people could get very angry with them over it, that’s another thing entirely Zoe.” She peers at me with a coldness that I’ve rarely seen her use. Cassi is sly and cunning. She smirks and taunts people. But this, this is almost outright anger.

                “I’m not following,” I say, very confused by this whole thing.

                “See I’ll admit, I never thought too hard on it when I heard Ezreal moaning that Lux had apparently split up with him only apparently she hadn’t. I can’t describe how much I don’t care. Only I heard from someone else that they’d seen Lux saying something she had apparently never said. I miss nothing in this school little bird. I don’t get the appeal of Ezreal, but you and Lux sure seem to like him. But if Lux never said those things then what could possibly be happening. Everyone seemed convinced she had. Now I’ve just learnt that a member of our school has a _very_ interesting little trait. One in which they can make themselves look and sound exactly like another student,” she says, her eyes literally boring into mine right now.

                “You know?” I hedge a guess. She gives her head a slight nod.

                “But the thing is, Zoe, Neeko is too damn nice for her own good to do that off her own back. That girl is like walking innocence. But you, you’re not that innocent, are you? You like pranks and teasing. Not to mention elaborate plans to get half-wits to like you. Neeko wouldn’t tell Ezreal Lux had broken up with him, unless asked to by someone she trusted.” Her words are harsh, and I feel myself feeling ashamed. It was wrong of me to rope Neeko into that. But it just seemed so perfect.

                “We haven’t done that in a while,” I try and explain but Cassi cuts me off.

                “We? There’s no ‘we’, Zoe. It was Neeko. It’d be her people got angry with, not you. Hopefully everyone will forget about this should Neeko show anyone else what she can do. You want to get them to break up, we can come up with something. But you leave her out of it. Let her dance around and speak in her weird third person ways and keep her out of it. You understand?” She jabs one of those gold claws of hers into my chest and I just nod my head sheepishly.

                “And if anyone does find out and is smart enough to put two and two together, which honestly in this school isn’t likely, but if they do, you take the blame. You got that?” Again I nod. Why is Cassi defending Neeko so strongly? I mean, I kinda guessed I messed up there. Neeko is a really lovely girl, and my first thought was how to use her ability for my own gain. That’s not being a good friend.

                “I have apologised to her for making her do that,” I say, my voice small, but Cassi’s gaze is terrifying.

                “You come up with crazy ideas Zoe, you sort them. Don’t rope others in like that.” She turns and awkwardly starts to leave my room leaving me feeling stupidly ashamed.

                “Also, I fully expect you to help me make the Crownguards lives hell one way or another. Just because your desires may have altered, we’ll just have to find another route. Maybe make Garen do something dumb. That shouldn't be too hard to do.”

                “My desires?” I start, her claw on my door handle. “Nothing’s changed there. I still want to get Ezreal.” Cassi turns around and smirks at me.

                “Like I said little bird, I notice everything in this school.”

                She takes her leave and I’m left feeling like the most awful person ever. I never wanted to make Neeko feel bad. Or get her in trouble. I just wanted Ezreal to like me and Neeko’s ability seemed like a great way to do that. Maybe I am a horrible person. Because Ezreal doesn’t seem to be any closer to liking me and now other people are angry at me.

                Not knowing what to do, I create a portal below my feet and drop down into it, landing with a thud on the floor and looking up at the guy scowling at me, his training shirt currently being held in his hand. Over his bare chest I can see very faint red marks tracing away from his arm.

                “You look like someone just told you unicorns don’t exist,” he sighs, throwing his shirt into a basket in the corner and striding past me.

                “I messed up with something,” I admit.

                “What with?”

                “I don’t really want to talk about it. I just didn’t want to be alone either,” I say, my voice quiet.

                “And I was your first choice of person to bug? How honoured I feel,” he jokes, smiling over at me.

                “You always are,” I grin back. He glances away from me, almost as if he’s taking a moment. Is he embarrassed? Thinking Kayn might be embarrassed around me makes my heart start to beat. Not that I want him to be, but does Kayn? Does he like me? Do I like him?

                I think I maybe do.

                “So if you don’t want to talk about it, how about you create one of your portals and get us both into a movie? We haven’t done that in a while. There’s nothing major I want to see, but I do always love knowing I’m watching it for free,” he smirks at me, pulling another t-shirt on over his chest and hiding away any sight of the corruption on his body.

                “That sounds good,” I smile back at him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i seriously enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it too :)

Kayn     

“How does this even fasten on?” I mutter, trying my best to get myself into this new uniform I now own. Why is there so much fabric? Why do I have an undershirt and some half-assed waistcoat thing over it. Should this even fasten like this?

                “Rakan, any chance you could stop preening over yourself for thirty seconds and give me a hand here?” I look towards the guy posing before a full-length mirror. It takes him a moment before he glances over.

                “Whaddya think? I look awesome right?” He poses as I just roll my eyes.

                “Rakan, I have more fabric here than I know what to do with. Some help would be nice please,” I sigh. Does this fasten around my waist? No, it doesn’t. It’s a cape. Why the hell do I have a cape?

                “I wonder what Xayah’s looks like?”

                “I don’t care,” I mutter. Am I in? Does this look about right? I wander over to the mirror, shoving the vastayan boy away for a second. Ok, this looks like it’s all on right. There’s a lot of white and very dark red. Colours that do not go well on me like this.  

                “Not sure the patch goes. Or the bandages. What’s with those? They go all up your arm? I thought they stopped at your elbow?”

                “Well now they go higher. Does this look like I have everything on?” I ask, gesturing down at myself. He nods before sniggering.

                “I can’t believe you’re a cheerleader.”

                “That makes two of us,” I mutter, turning to head from the boys changing rooms and back into the gym. I wonder if the girls are having as much of an issue as I am?

                “What star design you got? Oh, the same as Jinx, nice. I got the same as Ahri. I hope Xayah has the same,” Rakan rambles behind me, following after me. I look down to the bright red star on my chest. I hope to god Zoe has the one she wants or else my life will not be worth living.

                “Looking hot there boys,” Jinx laughs as we step out. I feel dumb as hell in this. And stepping out of the changing room to see the rest of the squad waiting for us does not lift my mood.

                “I know right?” Rakan grins as I just level a scowl at people. I am not happy about this and I will make that known.

                I glance around and see that the girls aren’t out yet. I wonder if that means their costumes are just as awkward as ours to get into. Although Rakan didn’t seem to have issues. His is white trimmed with pale green and gold and he is enjoying wearing it _way_ too much.

                “I can’t wait to see Xayah’s. Bet you can’t wait to see Zoe’s either huh?” He grins at me and my face just burns.

                “If it’ll stop her bugging me, then yes I want to see it,” I say, pretending that I don’t want to see her in it. I mean, the costumes on the girls do look good and a part of me does _really_ want to see Zoe in some cute outfit.

                “Neeko is ready,” Neeko announces, coming out of the changing rooms in a white, green and orange ensemble. She’s also sporting some crown thing with wings on her head and she looks about as happy as a person can look. She spins her arms around before literally hugging herself.

                “Hey Neeko, same star squad,” Rakan points to his star designs and then over towards hers. This seems to be all the excuse the pair of them need to squeal at each other.

                “Do the other two need help getting into their outfits?” Syndra asks, arms folded as Lulu runs over to the other two to join in with squealing.

                “Xayah said something about too much pink,” Neeko looks over to them before continuing to point at things on her outfit to Rakan who looks far too excited.

                Hearing someone else approach I look over at Xayah, her arms folded and a glare I assume mirrors mine. Her eyes go to Ahri and Syndra and she gestures down at the outfit.

                “Pink? You really think I’m a pink person?”

                “It looks really good on you Xayah,” Soraka smiles.

                “Babe, you look amazing,” Rakan almost tackles her into a hug. “Look, you have green on your skirt. Know who else has green on their outfit?”

                “You?” She asks dryly.

                “Me,” he gushes, gripping her tighter. “We match.”

                There’s a few minutes of the other cheerleaders discussing how the uniforms look and talking about what great choices the colours all were. But there’s a problem. Zoe still hasn’t come out of the girls changing room. Ignoring the others, I walk over, knocking on the door before pushing it open.

                “Zoe, it’s me. You ok?” I call in. I expected to hear her skittering around and throwing glitter, but it’s totally silent. “Zoe?” Walking around I find her bundle of clothes, but not her. Odd. Where’s she gone?

                Heading out I ignore questions and go straight up to Neeko who is still proudly showing off her costume.

                “Neeko, where’s Zoe?” I ask. The vastayan girl looks at me with her large eyes before looking back towards the changing rooms.

                “Zoe was getting changed,” Neeko says.

                “She’s not there now,” I reply before catching a snigger from Sarah.

                “Zoe wasn’t exactly happy with her costume,” Xayah says, stepping up beside me. “Why? Has she vanished?”

                “She’s not in there now,” I tell her before hearing more laughter. “What’s wrong with Zoe’s outfit?” I scowl at the other girls but there are giggles and not much else.

                “Neeko when you come back can you get Zoe’s things please?” I say before heading back into the boys changing rooms to get my things. She’ll have jumped in a portal. I don’t know what they’ve done to her outfit to make her not want to show anyone, but if she’s sad over it, which she must be, that’s what she’ll have done.

                “Hey Kayn. We’re inducting you guys,” Ezreal says, coming in as I’m throwing my regular clothes into my bag.

                “Awesome. Have fun with that.”

                “Er, it’s for you too,” he says, keeping several steps back from me. I spin and glare at him.

                “I’m doing no induction without Zoe. What’s wrong with her costume?” I demand, stepping closer to him.

                “I don’t know. I haven’t seen the designs,” he says, cowering under my shadow. Grabbing him with my left arm I haul him clean off the floor.

                “Enjoy the induction. I’m going to find Zoe.” Releasing him I turn and walk through the nearest wall, not even changing from this dumb outfit.

                She was so excited for this. So excited. So what have they done now to mess this up for her? What sort of costume have they given her to make her just vanish? To not even show anyone? To not show me? She shows me everything. Every new top or skirt, every new hair clip.  In all the time I’ve known her there has never been anything she hasn’t shared with me.

                “Nice costume Kayn. How’s it feel being a Star Guardian,” Draven laughs and I turn to flip him off. I’m in no mood for him.

                “Do us all a favour and fall in a well,” I call back to him before starting to jog towards the girls dorms. I hope she’s ok.

                “Cute costume,” Tristana sniggers as I stride into the girls foyer. I turn to look at her, my expression alone causing her to back off. I am not in the mood for people trying to be funny. Stamping up the stairs and pushing past Sivir and Ashe I head straight to her door. I knock once before walking straight through.

                Her curtains are drawn and she’s sat huddled up on her bed, sobbing into her arms. For a moment I pause, all of my anger just evaporating, and I don’t know what to do. What do I say?

                “Zoe, it’s me,” I say softly. She looks up at me, wiping her eyes before bursting out into even more tears. “You took off. Didn’t even show anyone your outfit.” I take a slow step forward, unsure of myself. That doesn’t seem to help.

                “I hate it,” she chokes out. “I hate it. I just wanted to be pretty. I just wanted to be a pretty cheerleader and they all hate me. They hate me.” I think something inside of me breaks, like a wall crumbling down, and I drop my bag to the floor and run over to her bed, throwing my arms around her and holding her tight to me. I feel her slender arms wrap around my neck, her head on my shoulder. Her body shakes with each sob and I just hold her tighter.

                “What’s wrong with your outfit?” I whisper. I’ll admit I haven’t even looked at it. My thoughts are too busy being preoccupied with her.

                “It’s horrible,” she sniffles. Sitting back, I reluctantly let go of her so I can see it.

                It’s dark. Very dark. A black bodysuit with dark purple ruffles at the waist. A pointed dark purple bow is on her chest along with a deep violet gem, a totally different design to any of the others. A similar gem forms a crown on her head. Why is it so dark? Everyone elses is so bright. Even mine. So why is hers black and dark purple? Have they literally done this to mess with her?

                “It looks fine to me,” I say gently, watching her wipe her eyes.

                “But look at it. It’s so dark and ugly. I wanted to be cute and pretty,” she starts to wail again.

                “But you are,” I say without even thinking about the words. I clamp my hand over my mouth as if that’ll take the words back.

                “What?” She calms down for a moment, wiping her eyes. She just looks up at me and I don’t know what to do or say. It’s not like I can take it back. What do I do? Think Kayn. Do something. Anything at this point.

                “It makes you look both of those things,” I say awkwardly. Not sure that was what I wanted to say. That doesn’t get me out of this hole. That just digs me deeper.

                “You think I’m pretty?” She sniffs, wiping at her eyes again and just staring up at me. She’s so pretty and I literally have no idea what to do or say.

                “I do.” Do I mean that? Of course I mean that. Did I want to tell her that? I don’t know. Love makes you weak, that’s what I’ve always been told, but I never feel like that around Zoe. Ever.

                “Like, you think I’m pretty in my outfit because it makes me look like some edgy goth princess and that’s your thing, or like, I dunno, um, actually pretty? I mean is this just your best friend answer to get me to stop crying or um, maybe a real answer?” She seems so unsure of herself. Her eyes darting to the side and suddenly breaking her gaze from mine.

                “Both answers,” I tell her honestly. “Best friend and real.” I feel my face heat up and I feel like I want the ground to swallow me right now, but I put that aside because for a moment her eyes light up again. For a moment she doesn’t look so sad. And suddenly that means more to me than how I feel.

                “Both?”

                “Yeah,” I admit, not doing a great job with words right now. “I’m sort of jealous of Ezreal.” Now I do go red and so does she. Her cheeks flushing pink.

                “Really? Why?”

                “Because you’re trying so hard to get him to notice you. And he still hasn’t. And, well, um, you’ve never had to do anything for me to notice you,” I say, my words dropping off at the end as I realise what I’m saying. This should not be this hard. Why can’t I just tell her I like her?

                “Kayn, do you like me?” She asks, cocking her head at me and all I can do is make some small squeak and slowly nod my head. For a second her eyes light up a grin covering her face before she starts to bite her lower lip. “You like me?”

                “Please don’t make this harder than it is,” I sigh, glancing away and just looking around her room. Zoe’s room is literally crammed full of things. So many things she finds cute or pretty or just interesting. There are shelves of plush toys and glass jars full of buttons and trinkets. Stuck over her wardrobe are dozens of drawings of her designs for her cheerleading outfit. They’re all bright colours. Pinks and purples and yellows. Nothing like the one she’s been given.

                “So like, do you like me like you liked Ahri? Like when you used to face plant the floor in front of her? You’ve never face planted the floor in front of me before,” she giggles and I glance back over to her, her tears having stopped as she just smiles at me.

                “Maybe,” I mumble, suddenly deciding this was a terrible idea. What am I even doing here? Why am I telling her this?

                “You’re blushing.”

                “I was aware.”

                “Are you embarrassed?”

                “Deadly,” I admit.

                That’s when I feel her dainty hands clasp around my uncorrupted hand. Her fingers locking between my own and I think my heart misses out a dozen beats all at once. She doesn’t look up at me, she just grips at my hand with hers, a smile on her face.

                “Good. If you weren’t embarrassed I’d think you were messing with me, and I think I have enough people messing with me right now,” she says sounding oddly mature for her.

                “Yeah, but I know you like Ezreal. I don’t know why I told you all of this. I’m sorry. I just wanted to cheer you up. Because I think your outfit is great and it looks great on you and, god, I just didn’t want to see you crying. I hate to see you cry,” I say, barely pausing for breath. It’s as if I’m afraid the words will vanish if I stop talking so I just say it all in one long string.

                “I do like Ezreal,” Zoe admits, and I turn away, biting my tongue. I knew it. I’m such an idiot. I feel her grip my hand tighter, feel the movement of her bed shifting below me as she moves closer. “But you’re right, I’ve tried to do so much to get closer to him and he hasn’t noticed any of it. Not only that, but he didn’t stop the others from trying to make it so I couldn’t be a cheerleader. He didn’t volunteer to perform with me, or wear something he would absolutely hate just to see me happy. I think, if I wanted to be with someone, I’d want them to be more like that. I think I’d also want it to be someone who I don’t have secrets from. Someone who knows me for all that I am and still wants to hang out with me. I mean I imagine most people would get a little freaked out if they knew I was an Aspect. But I know my bestfriend doesn’t. I know he knows everything about me, even though I also know I annoy him a lot of the time. But he puts up with that. I think that’s more the sort of person I’d want to like.”

                Is she saying what I think she is? Or am I misreading this horribly? Surely I’m not. But what if I am? Does she like me too? Should I ask? No because that would sound dumb. What should I do? This is what we should have school lessons on. This is what people should be taught because I have no clue at all how I’m supposed to deal with this.

                “Are you not going to say anything?” she asks, her long eyelashes fluttering over her vivid eyes. They’re unique, like her, and I love that about her, but I really have no clue what to say.

                “Kayn?” Is she really not having an internal struggle right now? How come she looks so calm? Think Kayn. Do something. Anything at this point. Just don’t freeze.

                I’d say I pause but I don’t think I’ve actually moved in about a minute right now. But she looks so pretty. She might not like this outfit but god it’s killing me with how good it makes her look. However instead of talking or saying literally anything, I lean forward, my lips touching hers.

                For a moment I don’t even realise what I’ve done. It sinks in around the point when I feel her lips pulling on mine as she kisses me back. Shit. Shit. What am I doing?

                I pull back, my face just permanently stuck at being scarlet right now. I think I’m about to pass out my heart is beating so fast.

                “Sorry. I didn’t mean to,” I stammer out, watching her just look at me. Confusion on her face.

                “You didn’t?”

                “Um no. I mean I wanted to, but I didn’t ask. You might not have been cool with it. I’m sorry. I’m going to go. Sorry. The outfit looks amazing,” I say, falling off the bed and scrabbling over to the other side of the wall. Now, my aim is to run straight through it, but that would require my mind to be thinking of anything other than how soft her lips were or how she smelled of cherries. However, I’m not thinking of anything else and instead I run straight into it.

                “Kayn? Um? You ok?”

                “Fine. Fine,” I lie, feeling my entire face ache. “I forgot my bag. That was planned.” I spin and grab my bag up and run straight back into the wall.

                “And that? You can use the door.”

                “I’ve got this,” I call out, somehow managing to actually pass through the wall this time and literally start to sprint back to my room. I kissed her. I shouldn’t have kissed her. But I really enjoyed it? Did she? Well I’m not going to know am I? Not after that exit.

                I really feel this day started off better than its ended up.


	39. Chapter 39

Zoe

                He kissed me.

                Kayn kissed me.

                I’m still sat on my bed, my fingers tracing over my lips. I can still feel his lips on mine. Still feel the shiver than ran through my body as I kissed him back and the way my heart began to race. And then what? He runs into my wall? Twice? I know he struggles with feeling anything other than annoyance, but I feel he probably could have handled it better.

                Ok, so it takes me a good few minutes before I can move. Eventually though I force myself up and over to my mirror. Standing before it, I look at my costume. I hate it. I hate it so much. It looks nothing like anyone else’s, and I was so sad. Neeko said it’d look better on, but it’s easy for her to say that. Hers looked great.

                I hadn’t expected Kayn to come round. I just wanted out of there without anyone else seeing it. I couldn’t face going out and seeing everyone laughing at me. But Kayn came after me. He likes my outfit. He likes me.

                A faint squeal escapes my lips and I jump up into the air clutching at my face. He said he likes me. He kissed me.

                I’d been so focused on wanting to get Ezreal to like me, I’d completely missed how much I was falling for Kayn. I played it off because he’s my friend. We’ve been friends for a long a time. But I was falling for him. When he stood before me for that cheerleading routine, I wanted to cry. I wanted to hug him. To never let him go. But I didn’t because I was scared. What if he didn’t like me?

                But he does.

                My squeal gets louder and I float backwards, kicking my legs about as I stare at my ceiling. He kissed me. I always thought he was crazy over Ahri. I thought at the tryouts he was going to turn into mush when she came over, but he didn’t. I should have realised it then. He doesn’t like her anymore. He likes me.

                My grin just gets wider and I can’t stop giggling. I can’t believe a boy likes me. And not just any boy, my best friend. Someone I truly care for. But then why did he bolt from the room? He’s not embarrassed by me, is he? Is he embarrassed to like me?

                Or is it just Kayn being Kayn?

                For a while I don’t know what to do. Should I go see him? Should I not? What do you do? I’ve never had a boyfriend before. I mean I’ve wanted one. I’ve always thought having one looked super fun. Wait, is he my boyfriend how? How do these things even work? I should definitely go and see him.

                Opening a portal I drop down into his room, a grin on my face. He’s sat on the end of his bed, his head held in his hands. At my arrival he looks up and almost instantly his face goes red. He really does like me. That makes me feel so warm inside and I have to bite my lip to stop me from squealing again.

                “Hi. You took off super quick,” I tell him, watching as he edges away from me slightly.

                “Sorry,” he apologises, though I’m not sure what he’s apologising for. To be honest, I don’t think he knows either.

                “What for?”

                “Kissing you. I don’t know why I did it. I’m sorry,” he blunders through his words. His eye glancing away.

                “Don’t apologise for it,” I laugh, bringing his face back up to look at me. “I liked it.” I feel awkward admitting that, but for a moment there’s a smile on his lips and I know that any awkwardness I feel is secondary to seeing him happy. Is this what love feels like? Like you want to make someone happy all the time?

                “You did?”

                “Uh huh,” I nod, stepping forward. “Kinda sad that you took off so quick though. How’s your face?”

                “Sore,” he half laughs. “That wasn’t my finest exit, I’ll admit.”

                “Not really. So, do you really like me? I know I asked and I know you said maybe or whatever it was, but just so I’m like totally clear. Do you like me? Like as if I was your girlfriend like me?” I ask, maybe a little too quickly. My fingers knit together and I watch him glance away.

                “Possibly.”

                “Kayn, will you answer properly?” I sigh. “Yes or no. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” I stamp my foot for a bit of extra effect. Then comes a pause.  He turns away from me, his eyes just staring into nothing, his lips set tight together. I don’t know whether he’s talking to Rhaast or just thinking things over. He seems to nod to himself, releasing a breath before his hands reach up and undo the clasp at the back of his eye patch. It drops into his lap and he looks at me with both eyes, one amber, one red. A faint smile comes to his face.

                “Yes.” Ok now it’s my face that heats up, but I can’t stop grinning.

                Is this real? Kayn’s my boyfriend? I don’t know what to do or how to react. For a moment I just hop from foot to foot, my stomach turning to butterflies, before I look back at him, my grin just getting wider.

                “Wait here,” I tell him before falling into a portal back in my room, grabbing the nearest confetti cannon I have and returning to him.

                “This is amazing,” I squeal, pulling the cord on my cannon and firing unicorn shaped confetti all over him, his bed and half his room. His shoulders drop and he just stares up at the ceiling as little paper unicorns rain down on him.

                “What the hell is wrong with me?” He moans.

                “I have a boyfriend,” I squeal, dancing around before throwing myself at him just like I’ve done a million times before. But this time feels special. Because this time as my arms wrap around his body, my face resting on his chest, I feel his arms come around behind me, holding me to him.

                We both fall back onto his bed causing a plume of fluttery little unicorns to jump back into the sky before settling on us. I just hold him. I hold him so tightly.

                “Kayn,” I whisper into him as I just breathe in everything about him.

                “Hmm?”

                “I didn’t tell you earlier, but I really like your costume. I’m glad you got a proper one. But you don’t have to be a cheerleader. The squad don’t really want me on, and I know you hate everything about it,” I tell him. Below my cheek I feel his chest move as he sighs.

                “I do hate everything about it,” he admits. “But you’ve really enjoyed your silly little routines and stuff. I know you did it to impress Ezreal, but I think you do actually enjoy it.”

                “Yeah, but they don’t want me. And I don’t really need to impress Ezreal anymore do I?” Just saying that makes my entire body shiver with delight.

                “So? Stuff them. It’s only a few of them. Soraka, Janna, Lulu, Jinx…they want you on the squad. And Neeko will…and I will. Stay on it Zoe.”

                “You’ll want me on it? Does that mean you’re staying on it?”

                “I guess. I mean look at it this way. If anyone is rude to you and I have to catch them at any point, I’ll just drop them.” He half laughs. I know he’s still awkward, I feel the way his heart is pounding. Kayn isn’t used to being open with people. He’s not used to caring for other people. He’s never had anyone care for him.

                “I’m going to look dumb though. At least you’ll blend in with the rest of the squad.”

                “So, change your outfit.”

                “You can’t do that. If I do that, they might actually kick me off. And you’re right, I do enjoy doing all that stuff. I know it all sounds dumb, but it was fun practicing with Neeko. I think it’d make me sad if I got kicked off,” I admit.

                For a while we just lay wrapped up with each other. Me on top of him. It’s silent, but not an awkward silence. A warm, fuzzy silence. I think I’m close to almost falling asleep until I feel his left arm twitch. Breaking away I push myself up so I can see his face, his left eye now shut and a scowl on his face.

                “He’s just having a moment,” he tells me, shaking his head.

                “I’ll give him a moment,” I pout. Stupid Rhaast ruining this. He’s not in the room right now which is a real shame. Kayn’s arm twitches again so I decide to really give Rhaast something to complain about.

                Pushing myself up I lean in closer to Kayn, watching his face go red, his eye opens as I shut mine, pressing my lips to his. It’s not a proper kiss, at least not like one I’ve seen in movies or anything. It’s small and precious. Just our lips connecting us both together, like two jigsaw pieces slotting neatly together. Two things that were always meant to find each other.

                I feel his fingers link with mine, his arm now once again his own as he kisses me back. This isn’t like last time. This time he doesn’t get scared and run. This time he knows I want this as much as he does. His lips tug on mine, wanting more and I feel myself dissolve into him. I’ve never felt so wanted. All those years alone in the stars seem a millennia away, because right now I’m not Zoe the immortal Aspect of Twilight, I’m just Zoe. Just a girl with a boy who I realise I love with my soul, who loves me back with his.

                This day is ending far better than it began.


End file.
